Never Imagined Possible
by chrisevefan
Summary: On Sami's wedding day, she prepares to marry Lucas Roberts. However, Brandon takes matters into his own hands by kidnapping her. Can he convince her that Lucas is all wrong for her before it's too late?
1. Default Chapter

**Never Imagined Possible**

Chapter One

  
A cool breeze swept in through the curtains of the church window as Samantha Brady took in a nervous breath. Gazing at her reflection, she found it hard to believe that this day had finally come. She was about to be married at long last and nothing would ever cause her to be alone again and all of her dreams would be coming true--well at least all the dreams that fate would allow her to have in this lifetime. A knock upon the door behind her caused her thoughts back to jump into this moment, into this day as she forced a smile over her pink lips wanting to desperately believe she was in the right place, at the right time with the right man.  
Got a minute? Eric tipped his head in through the door smiling at his twin sister.

For my favorite twin brother, she smiled back at him turning to face him,   


Good I was hoping you'd say that, Eric admitted stepping into the small dressing room, you've never looked more beautiful than you do right now Sami.  


Thanks Eric, Sami placed her hand over her abdomen running her fingers over the silk of the gown, I want today to be perfect because let's face it, it's not every day that I'm getting married  


No, it's not, Eric paused thinking it over for a long moment, but at the same time in all the years you've talked about this big day, you've always spoke of wanting it to happen with a man you were head over heels in love with.  


Eric, not this again, Sami frowned in response, it's my wedding day and I don't want anything to spoil it.  


Sami, I'm sorry, but I know you don't love him, Eric urged desperately, I know that he's not the one you've wanted to share your life with. I know you're not in love  


Being in love gets us no where, Sami shot back at him, you of all people should know how you get burned by love.  


Sami, that doesn't mean you should give up on it, Eric insisted, and especially not by tying your life down to Lucas Roberts. You can barely even tolerate him half the time, let alone try spending your life with him.  


Eric, Lucas is going to give me a future. He's going to provide a stable, secure environment for Will and I, Sami argued with him, he's not going to leave me.  


And you're never going to love him, Eric pointed out seeing the sadness behind his sister's eyes, Sami, you can fool mom and maybe even Lucas, but you can't fool me. I know you better than you know yourself and the only reason you agreed to this is because you're trying to forget Brandon.  


Eric stop, Sami raised her hand in the air to stop his words, I don't want to hear it.  


Well maybe you should, Eric frowned deeply, I know that since Brandon left you at the altar you've been trying to pick up the pieces of your life, but anyone with eyes can see that you aren't over Brandon.  


Brandon walked out on me, Sami reminded him harshly, he saw me for what I was and he left without a second glance. He and I tried to make it work on love, but love only burned me in the end  


Sami, if you and Brandon truly love one another than you could've worked through things, Eric urged her again, you could've called him.  


Eric, he hates me. He said he never wanted to see me again, Sami felt the hot tears stinging in her eyes, I lied to him about his child and he couldn't forgive that.  


It wasn't his child, Eric reminded her shaking his head, you both tampered with those DNA tests and you both were wrong.  


Still two wrongs don't make right and Brandon couldn't live with what I'd done, of how I was willing to keep him from his child had he been the father of that baby, Sami wiped at a falling tear, and who can blame him? I'd have killed anyone that tried to keep me from Will.  


Sami, even so this doesn't give you reason to commit yourself to a life sentence with Lucas, Eric argued with her, he's not the man you love.  


He's the man that loves me and that will be enough, Sami cut him off swiftly, look Eric, I know what you're trying to do and I love you for it, but I won't change my mind. I'm marrying Lucas today and nothing in this world will stop me.  


Sami, I just wish Eric sighed heavily hating to upset her as he opened his arms towards her, I just want you to be happy.  


Maybe some day, Sami offered reaching out to embrace her brother as she closed her eyes thinking about all the dreams and plans she'd made in the past for a life with Brandon only to have them fade away in the blink of an eye.  


I just always wanted more for you, Eric confessed squeezing her in his arms before placing a kiss on the top of her head, I love you Sami.  


I love you too Eric, Sami looked up at her brother wiping at her eyes, now why don't you get back out there and check on everyone? I have to fix my makeup again since you have me all emotional.  


I'm sorry, Eric touched her face gently, I just want you to be happy.  


I gave up on that a long time ago. I'm just hoping for some security in my life at this point, she offered a half hearted smile as she placed her hand on his shoulder, that's the best I can hope for.  


I hate to see you giving up on love, Eric frowned deeply.  


Eric, just let me do this. This is really for the best, she sighed in response.  


Eric reluctantly agreed, but know if you change your mind  


I won't, Sami shook her head determined, I'm going to walk down that isle and become Mrs. Lucas Roberts.  


There's really nothing I can say to change your mind?  


Not a word, she shook her head as Eric turned towards the door, oh and Eric, could you have mom come back here in a few minutes to help me with the finishing touches here?  


he smiled back at her offering one last look, and for what it's worth I hope today brings you the miracle you've always hoped for Sami, he finished stepping out of the door and closing it gently behind him.  


It's too late for that, Sami sighed heavily as she turned back to her reflection wondering where her life had taken her.

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself _

_This truth drives me  
Into madness _

_I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

  
Oh Brandon, Sami sighed looking down to the bracelet on her arm. While Brandon had been gone a long time now, she hadn't had the heart to take it off and even if it was inappropriate on her wedding day, she couldn't stand to part with it. Lucas didn't know the truth behind the gift Brandon had given her, but she vowed to herself that she'd always keep it close to her as a reminder of how good things almost were in her life if only for a brief moment in time.  
No more crying, she chastised herself as she looked at her sad eyes in the mirror, this is supposed to be the happiest day of your life and you're going to make the best of it Sami Brady. Lucas is what you need in your life and he'll be a good husband. So he's not Brandon, but you never were meant to have that. This is for the best, she tried to convince herself weakly.

  
_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

Sami reached for her veil adjusting it as she heard the door open behind her. Forcing a smile as she heard the footsteps behind her, she thought to these last few moments of the single life as she spoke out to the visitor in the room knowing it was her mother.  


You know mom, this really is a beautiful dress, Sami began making casual conversation, almost as beautiful as the one I wore to my wedding with Brandon. Oh god, now look what Eric has me started on. Mom, I know I said I wouldn't cry over what might've been, but being here today just reminds me of Brandon. I mean here I am about to make all my dreams come true in their own strange way and I'm going to become Mrs. Lucas Roberts, but here I am drudging up the past. I mean maybe it's because all my weddings have ended badly and I'm sure it won't be that way with Lucas, but still I have this nagging, sinking feelingmaybe it's crazy. Maybe I should've thought this through, but then again maybe Sami trailed off with a sigh.  


Maybe there won't be a wedding today, a harsh whisper pooled behind her ear, lacing her skin with a heated breath as a hand clasped over her mouth turning her away from the mirror as she tried to let out a scream.  


I'm sorry I have to do this, the whisper explained as Sami inhaled something on the palm pressed over her lips. Realizing that there must've been a cloth or something in the hands of the man who'd grabbed her, Sami tried to raise her voice, to wiggle out of her arms, but as the world went black, she collapsed in his arms.

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

Gasping for air, Sami opened her eyes with a start. Feeling an ache swirl in her temple, she looked around the room trying to see where she was as she noticed the lavish paintings covering the walls of the room she'd found herself in. She was laying on a king sized bed atop of a cream covered comforter as her wedding gown lay draped over a chair beside her. Rubbing her aching neck, she kicked her feet off the bed noticing she was wearing only her slip and she immediately wrapped her arms around herself to cover herself up as the memory of her uninvited wedding guest had filled her mind. She remembered the whisper, the hand over her mouth, but how had she gotten here?

  
Standing up and finding herself determined to uncover the truth about what had happened, Sami crossed the room seeing a pink and white floral print sundress hanging in front of the closet doors. Cautiously she stepped forward reaching for the sheer material as a shiver ran over her creeping down her spine. She touched the fabric eerily recognizing it as she'd had a similar dress at home in her closet. She eyed the size realizing that it was in fact her size. Looking around the room, Sami half expected someone to leap out at her as she grabbed the dress.

  
Where are you, she spoke in a low whisper wondering where her captor had taken her and where he'd slipped off to, what do you want? she questioned realizing that her questions were falling upon deaf ears as she was all alone in the room.  
Looking back to the wedding dress, Sami contemplated returning to it, but as she noticed the window before her and her eyes cast over the beach beneath the balcony of the window, she realized that perhaps putting on her wedding dress wasn't the best of ideas if she'd planned on escape.

When I find out who did this, Sami's voice tightened with anger as she slipped into the sundress and she noticed a pair of sandals on the floor in front of her. Noting that they were also her size, she found herself curiouser and curiouser about her captor.   
Once she'd finished dressing, Sami turned to the door marching forward expecting it to be locked as she tugged on the door knob. Much to her surprise, she found it opened easily and taking a breath as she caught the first wind of jasmine from the hallway reaching out to her, she decided she was going to get to the heart of this mystery once and for all. 

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet my end_

Sami cautiously circled the hallway towards the winding staircase that lead to a grand, open foyer below. The house was filled with a silence--well other than the sounds of the tide rolling in outside, she thought to herself as she descended towards the first floor. Moving slowly, one by one, she tried to think of who'd do such a thing to her, of who would be so bold as to tear her away from her wedding with Lucas. She knew that she didn't have a lot of friends in Salem, but then again no one seemed to mind her marrying Lucas, well other than Eric.  


her lips curled into a scowl as she thought to her words with her brother. Surely he wouldn't orchestrate such an event in an attempt to keep her from Brandon, or would he? Sami was notorious for her scheming and while Eric had been the good twin, she knew that he too had the genes to pull off some devious tricks. Still the hand and the voice hadn't appeared to be Eric's. Perhaps this was something more, she decided as a hearty aroma swept over her senses catching her off guard as she hit the first floor.

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

Someone was cooking, Sami thought to herself as she slowly moved towards the trail of the seductive fragrance that filled the morning air. Someone was making what smelled like a very tasty, sumptuous meal. She eased her way into the kitchen finding that there was indeed pots and pans over the stove brewing something that smelled like it could quite possibly be Italian food. She inspected the pans once she'd realized that the kitchen was empty and she found herself in more of a quandary about her current situation.  


Who would be so bold to have kidnapped her, brought her clothes and cooked her dinner, she thought to herself realizing that none of this made sense as a breeze passed over from behind her. Spinning around on her heel she turned to find there was a door wall opened out onto the back and there was a figure standing out on the deck clad in a light blue t-shirt and tan shorts. Looking around the kitchen she reached for an empty pan raising it ever so slightly as the man slipped out of sight taking away the glimpse she'd been giving of his back side.  


You're going to pay now, she announced more so to herself than to him as she marched towards the back porch sliding open the door wall further as she noticed he'd moved over towards a barbeque on the opposite end of the desk. He was hunched over, checking something on the bottom of the grill as Sami raised the pot over her head slamming it down on his back with an, rushing past her lips as the man fell to the ground before her.  


That'll teach you, she blurted out excitedly as he let out a groan and she watched him crawl over the desk, just who the hell do you think you are? she questioned in an accusatory tone as she kicked at him not allowing him to get away from her, how could you ruin the most perfect, wonderful day of my life? Well I'll have you know you're going to pay for this, she launched the pan at him once again as he reached out up towards her seizing her arm and catching her off balance. She gasped aloud toppling down to the deck beside him as he wrenched the pan from her hand throwing it out onto the beach as he moved over her pinning her down on the deck.  


Get off me you monster, she scratched and clawed at him as he tried to still her beneath him, let me go you lunatic  


the man scolded pinning down her flailing limbs as she met his eyes at long last, Samantha stop!  


she gasped in confusion as she grew limp beneath him too stunned to move as questions filled her head, what in the  


I'm sorry I had to do this, he explained with a sigh despite the ache rushing through him, but I couldn't allow you to make the biggest mistake of your life in marrying Lucas. I had to do what I could to stop it, he finished as his dark eyes opened up a mystery that Samantha never imagined possible.

  
**Whisper by Evanescence**  


**Chapter Two**

Samantha found herself at a loss for one of the few times in her life as she looked up at Brandon's dark eyes gazing down over her, reaching inside of her as a tiny shiver rushed through her body. The heat of his hard form sunken over hers brought delicious memories rushing forward through her mind, reminding her of all the ways she'd missing Brandon since he'd stepped out of her life. Even though time had passed, there was certainly no denying the ache that filled her when he was near her. The longing and desire had only been the tip of the iceberg and as his breath skimmed over hers, she felt as though she could melt away losing herself completely in his armsthat was until reality crashed upon her once again causing her to regain her composure.  
  
What the hell do you think you're doing, she questioned harshly trying her best to make sense of what had taken place.  
  
Saving you from yourself, he answered the longing look in his eyes fading a bit as he pulled away from her, leaving the fading reminder of his body's brief caress against hers as he plopped down onto the desk rubbing his head in his hands, Gees Samantha, what ever happened to just giving a guy a right hook?  
  
I was afraid you were some kind of serial killer, she defended as her gaze traveled over to the pan Brandon had tossed out onto the beach. Somehow while it had only been a matter of moments, she realized a crab had inched towards it contemplating making it a home of it's own as she looked back to Brandon. His fingers passed deftly through his darkened tresses as Sami noticed the scowl upon his features.  
  
You know I'm not a serial killer, he offered after a long moment's contemplation.  
  
Of course I know that you aren't, but all I saw was a hand and some lunatic who took me away from the happiest day of my life, she began with a huff, which doesn't explain why you're here or why I'm here with you for that matter.  
  
You're here because I wasn't going to let you make another mistake in your life, Samantha, Brandon declared firmly as another moan erupted from his lips.  
  
Oh and just why is that? Why should I listen to anything you have to say, she challenged raising a skeptic brow, I thought you hated me and didn't give a damn about what I did or didn't do in my life.  
  
Samantha, about my saying that, Brandon began with a sigh as she raised her hand dismissively in his face.  
  
Save it Brandon, she shook her head refusing to allow him to wound her with his words, your actions speak for themselves and I won't listen to you berate me all over again. In fact as soon as I find the door, you don't have to worry about me ever again, she started to rise from the deck.  
  
Brandon's voice called out to her, a pleading tone as he struggled to get up onto his two feet again. Finding that the dizziness still hung over him and he sank back onto the desk's surface expelling another moan, you aren't going anywhere, he managed with a groan.  
  
And just why aren't I? Sami questioned spinning around on her heel to face him, Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just walk out of this place right here and now. I dare you.  
  
Well for starters, Brandon began reaching for the railing on the deck as he tried to hoist himself up again, it'll be a long walk back to Salem. One that I'm certain you won't be able to make without assistance which I'm also fairly certain won't be easy for you to come by and two, his lips widened to a grin, I won't let you leave.  
  
Sami blinked back at him unable to believe his words as she eyed him closely wondering if perhaps she was stuck in a dream. She closed her eyes momentarily wondering if this would be the point in time when she'd wake up and her dream would come to an abrupt end and she'd find herself locked in some damp cellar with only rats and other nameless rodents to taunt her in her misery. Shaking the thought she stepped forward addressing him boldly.  
  
You won't let me, she repeated with a huff daring him to try to keep her prisoner, though in her heart she was well aware of the fact that being this close to Brandon again was the only place she'd wanted to be, who the hell do you think you are? Why do you think that your opinion could hold any weight on my life or influence me in any way? You walked out of my life and never looked back Brandon. Why should I stay here and listen to a word that comes out of your mouth?  
  
Because you know that if you take a moment to think about this situation, to think about what's happening and as to why I brought you here, then you'll realize that leaving is the last thing you'd want to do. In fact I'd even go so far as to say that when you take a moment to see what it is I've done, you'll never want to leave again  
  
And why would I want to do that? Sami challenged with an arched brow.  
  
Well it's quite simple, Samantha, Brandon took a clumsy step forward reaching out to her and seizing her in his arms with one swift, bold movement as their eyes connected, you see the reason you'd want to do that is the reason why I couldn't let you marry Lucas.  
  
And why is that, she questioned her voice a bit shaky after the way he'd collected her in his arms. She'd pressed her palm into his chest to stop him from holding her, to remove herself from his arms, but now as she felt his heart pounding in his chest, the warmth of his body beneath her touch, her head was swimming with the very notion of losing herself in this moment forever.  
  
Because Samantha, his gaze traveled lazily over her soft, angry, rose colored lips, the truth is that you don't want to leave because deep down you know that I'm the love of your life and you'd be a fool to walk away, Brandon challenged leaning in towards her as Samantha's breath caught in her throat.  
  
You'd be surprised at how dramatically things have changed, she blurted out thinking of the way he'd walked out on her, things are different now.  
  
Not that different, Brandon shook his head as a devious smile swept over his handsome features causing him to glow with the knowledge of his hidden secret.  
  
Of course they are, she argued as he moved in closer still, his fingers reaching into her hair, beckoning her nearer to him as his lips hovered over hers a mere breath away as her own pulse race wildly.  
  
You still love me, Samantha and the sooner you admit that, the better off we'll be, Brandon whispered leaning in over her, his thumb caressing the hollow of her cheek as she closed her eyes anticipating the feel of his lips pressed against hers, of the taste of his mouth kissing her in all the ways she'd once lost herself in, but suddenly almost as soon as the anticipatory promise of his warmth collected over her, she heard a sharp thud and she opened her eyes to find Brandon on the ground once again.  
  
she gasped kneeling down beside him as he let out a groan, are you alright?  
  
I think you did a number on me Samantha, Brandon confessed rubbing his neck and shoulders as another moan erupted from his sensual mouth, oh God, no one can ever turn their back on you.  
  
I already told you that I thought you were some deranged serial killer, psycho kidnapper out to get me, she reached out to touch his arm with thoughtless effort as he lifted his face to meet hers once again giving her a glimpse of those soulful brown eyes.  
  
Samantha, I'm not out to get you, Brandon offered gently, unless of course that is to get you inside my life again.  
  
Brandon, why are you doing this? she questioned in confusion, why are you saying such things when we both know she stopped as she noticed the dark stains over the top of his shirt, Oh my God Brandon you're bleeding.  
  
I am, he half questioned lowering his hand as he noticed the blood smeared over his fingers, so I am.  
  
Let me take a look, Sami slid in behind him seeing the red, pouring gash on the tanned skin of his neck and her lips curled into a frown, oh my gosh. Brandon, I didn't mean to do this to you. I just thought  
  
It's alright Samantha, Brandon offered gently, I'm sure on some level I deserved it  
  
Not this, she shook her head silently cursing her own spontaneous reaction, Brandon, we should go get this cleaned up, even checked out at a hospital or something. You could need stitches.  
  
Samantha, I'm fine, he insisted turning towards her as he recognized the concern behind her eyes, honestly I just need to get inside and clean it up. Maybe a quick shirt change and then perhaps we can talk over dinner.  
  
Brandon I, she began as he lifted the fingers of his clean hand up to her lips to silence any protest that might come from her.  
  
Just stay for dinner, hear me out, Brandon urged gently, I'll explain everything over dinner and if you don't want to be here after I'm finished with what I have to say, then I'll let you be on your way. I won't hold you here against your will after you've heard it all   
  
Brandon, it's just  
  
You owe me that much after trying to kill me, he offered with a teasing wink as his eyes caressed the contours of her face memorizing her beauty and imprinting it in his mind once again after all this time,   
  
I really shouldn't even listen to a word you have to say after this stunt you've pulled, which I don't really understand why you pulled it or how you pulled it off or even where the hell we're at right now, she took a look around their surroundings.  
  
Samantha, I know you have questions and I promise over dinner I'll give you all the answers you've ever wanted, the answers you more than deserve, but first, he began to pull himself up off of the deck, how about we take this inside so I can change up for dinner and clean this cut?  
  
Samantha reluctantly agreed helping him up off of the deck as they headed back into the house and she found herself filled with more questions than ever as she wondered why Brandon would go to such great lengths to stop her wedding. Part of her wanted to believe that this was fate stepping in and saving her from herself, but in that same breath she remembered how much they'd lost with one another and an ache filled her as she wondered if it would be possible for her and Brandon to have a second chance after all this time. She wondered if that's what this was, what it could be and more so if it was what she wantedokay, so she had that last part figured out, but Brandon Walker was another story. He'd presented a mystery to her in taking her from her wedding day and while she was certain she should be nothing but furious with him, curiosity had presented yet another emotion and in her heart she feared that perhaps along with that curiosity she'd find something more, something she'd thought she'd left behind shortly after he stepped out of her life. She just prayed that whatever happened that this time it wouldn't leave her abandoned and alone in misery.  


**Chapter Three**

A few minutes had passed since Brandon had left Samantha alone in the middle of what appeared to be a grand living room of sorts. As her gaze drifted over the cream colored furniture, she realized this was a bit of a change for Brandon as she wondered just where he'd taken her to. In the corner of the room was a fireplace, trimmed in a white marble with what appeared to be a faux fur rug before it. Shaking her head, she thought of how this almost looked like something out of the page of a magazine on the stars, yet somehow she was standing here in the middle of a dream house paradise with the man of her dreams who'd walked out on her so long ago.   
  
Shaking the thought that hung over her, Sami inspected the room closely wondering just what Brandon had been up to all this time away from her. He'd been so cryptic since the moment she'd first nailed him over the head with the pan, but somehow she had a feeling that there was far more to this story than he dared tell her. Reaching out to touch the plush material of the sofa before her, she heard a noise from behind her as she spun around to find Brandon entering the room once again buttoning up the cream colored shirt he'd changed into. Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of his muscled chest and her pulse quickened as her mind focused on all the things she wouldn't mind doing to him now thatno, she silently chastised herself. She would NOT find herself lost in a fantasy about Brandon Walker--not in front of him as she wouldn't dare give him the satisfaction. With that thought in mind, she stood taller clearing her throat as her eyes narrowed in his direction.  
  
Care to tell me what this is all about? Sami questioned in a neutral tone folding her arms in front of her chest.  
  
Well hello to you too, Samantha, Brandon laughed gently as he saw the fire building behind her blue eyes, why it's great to see you again as well. How am I doing, you ask? Well I'm doing much better now that you're here and I too think we have a lot to catch up on   
  
Brandon, if you think you're even remotely cute right now, she frowned deeply, well you're not, so let's just cut with the games and get straight to the point.  
  
Now Samantha you don't really want to do that. Games were always something you seemed to enjoy, Brandon shook his head disapprovingly.  
  
That was a lifetime ago and I'm not the same woman I was back then, she argued with him.  
  
Samantha, I can't believe that you would lose all your sense of spunk and excitement in such a short time. Why the very thought is just mind boggling and quite a disappointment at that, he feigned a shudder before his smile returned once again, dinner is almost ready and surely you must want a bite to eat since it's been a while for you.  
  
Just how long has it been? she eyed him wearily, how long have I been here?  
  
A little over twenty four hours, Brandon admitted shrugging his shoulders, I always knew you enjoyed your beauty sleep when you could fit it in, but I'd never imagined that you were lacking that much of it to have slept your day away like you did. I was starting to worry that maybe Id given you too much of a knock out there before  
  
You mean I've been missing for over a day now? Sami gasped at the realization, My family must be going out of their minds wondering where I am. You know when my father hears about this, he's not going to be too happy. While I'll guess he has the top cops in Salem working on my disappearance as we speak  
  
In that case, Brandon winked at her playfully, I don't have a thing to worry about, he crossed the room moving in over towards the mini-bar, can I make you a drink?  
  
Brandon, how can you be so casual about this, Sami questioned harshly, you kidnapped me and probably scared the hell out of my family--out of my son, not to mention what Lucas must be thinking right now  
  
To hell with Lucas, Brandon replied dismissively as he reached for the bottle of champagne that had been chilling in the small refrigerator, the way I see it, he can deal with this on his own because you have a more pressing engagement.  
  
Brandon, what I have is a need to get back to my family, she announced watching him pop the cork on the bottle and pouring two flutes of champagne, I need to  
  
What you need to do is relax Samantha, he offered her a glass, his sexy smile swimming with amusement, why don't you take a seat? Relax a little while as I finish up dinner.  
  
Brandon, I'm not going to let you keep me in the dark about this. I want to know what it is you're up to  
  
All in good time, he reached for her hand, follow me.  
  
she argued again.  
  
Just trust me, he urged as he lead her towards the sofa easing her onto the cushions as he took a seat beside her.  
  
Don't think that you can sweet talk your way out of this situation buster, she wrinkled her brow up at him, because if you think for one minute that you can her words were interrupted as he leaned forward capturing her angry words with an impromptu kiss.  
  
Samantha opened her mouth wider, feeling her words muffled by the gentle persuasion behind his kiss as she cried out. She felt his fingers fan out over her cheek coaxing her to give in to the exotic taste of him, to the memory of his touch, of his every magical movement that had haunted her dreams since he'd left her. His tongue darted within her mouth offering a teasing taste of her as she found herself far too eager in reciprocating the gesture as her mouth hungrily devoured the kiss he'd initiated between them. Leaning further into his touch, feeling the drugging sweetness of him stirring up so many forgotten, forbidden feelings inside of her, she realized she'd wanted nothing more than to lose herself in the magic of him, in the promise of what this kiss held as his desire revealed himself to her in ways his words hadn't. She shifted on the couch leaning in closer to him as her heart overthrew the warnings going off in her head about being this close to him, but alas fate kicked in as Brandon pulled away abruptly with a tiny yelp.  
  
Sami's eyes widened as she watched him leap off of the sofa turning his attention to the wet spot that had tarnished the front of his slacks. Without realizing it in her attempt to get closer to him, Sami must've dropped her champagne in his lap, thus cooling down the heated moment between them. She bit her lip trying to control the racing in her heart as a tiny giggle filled her throat as Brandon moved around towards the bar trying to clean up the mess the champagne created.  
  
Struggling to keep her voice even and emotionless, Samantha spoke out to him, I told you I wasn't one for playing games anymore, Brandon.  
  
Brandon looked up at her from behind the bar as he wiped at his pants, trying to soak up some of the champagne. His eyes widened at her words, Samantha, you don't honestly expect me to believe that you did this on purpose.  
  
Ha, did you really think that I'd kiss you voluntarily and let you get away with trying to do what you were doing to me after the way you left my life, she challenged fueled by the anger of his abandonment all over again as she rose from the sofa, Think again Brandon. It takes more than a few pretty words and a reckless kidnapping to make me even want to be in the same room with you, let alone to have you kissing me like that. In fact, don't ever do it again because next time instead of champagne you'll find that your lap meets a much harder, much more painful object like my knee, she tossed her hair over her shoulder as her eyes narrowed at him.  
  
his voice shifted with a hint of anger at her words as he threw the towel onto the top of the bar and stepped in towards her, you don't mean that.  
  
The hell I don't, she stood her ground, the way I see it is that you have absolutely no right what so ever to walk into my life, to ruin the best day of my life like you did and to bring me here.  
  
Samantha, you left me no choice, Brandon argued with her, this was the only way  
  
The only way for what? she challenged, just what did you think you were going to accomplish?  
  
I was saving you from making the biggest mistake of your life, Brandon informed her point blank, you can't honestly tell me that you wanted to be married to Lucas.  
  
I wouldn't have been there at the church if I didn't want to be Mrs. Lucas Roberts, she huffed back at him, but then again I'd be on my honeymoon right now if you hadn't stepped in and spoiled it like you have. You know Brandon everyone told me that you were a lunatic and I didn't believe them before now, but clearly you have lost your mind and in kidnapping me you've committed a federal offense.  
  
Samantha, would you just give it up already, he half groaned, if I would've let you marry Lucas, you'd be cursing the day that you took that wrong turn in your life. You don't want to be married to him anymore than you want to be fighting with me. Let's face it, if you'd married Lucas, it would be one in yet another string of bad choices for you.  
  
Like you have any right to judge what I do with my life, Sami sneered back at him, my choices are mine and mine alone. You don't have a say in my life anymore because you left me. You walked out on me and you never looked back. You could've cared less if I was miserable without you or if I'd moved forward in my life.  
  
Samantha, that's not true, Brandon argued back, I care about you very much  
  
she rolled her eyes, I'm sure Brandon. It showed the day you walked out of my life.  
  
Samantha, I was hurt, Brandon confessed with a sigh, I didn't know how to react when I'd found out what you'd done.  
  
Oh like what you did was so wonderful, she shot back at him bitterly, here you went off on me for changing those damned DNA tests and yet you did the exact same thing. You were the one who'd tampered with things in the first place and just because I stepped in and tried to save us, I was the one who was wrong. I mean hey, why not blame me for everything that went wrong because I'm Samantha Brady and I'm always doing something wrong, right?  
  
Samantha, it wasn't like that, he shook his head in response, I was hurt and I was upset and angry and I said things to you that I never, ever should've said. I treated you so coldly that I know that you have every right to be upset with me, but the truth was that when I left town, I was upset with myself more so than anything. I hated that I'd hurt you, that I'd found a way to make you feel insecure about us, but mostly I hated how I'd let you down  
  
Oh right, she rolled her eyes, like I'm supposed to believe that.  
  
Samantha, it's the truth, Brandon insisted stepping forward, I never should've slept with Lexie like I did and if I could go back to that moment in time  
  
Why did you do it Brandon? I mean if I was worth fighting for, then why did you just push me aside?   
  
I thought you were letting me go again like you did when you ran to Austin, Brandon began with a frustrated sigh.  
  
Oh right, she shook her head with a huff, like I'm supposed to believe that after the way you leapt into Lexie's arms like you did.  
  
You shut me out, Brandon argued with her, I was upset and I wasn't thinking straight. I was so angry and  
  
Nicole was blackmailing me, Sami yelled back at him, she was going to ruin my life and I didn't have a choice  
  
Samantha, I could've helped you, Brandon insisted firmly.  
  
No you couldn't have. You would've just walked away like everyone else did when you heard about what she had on me, Sami shook her head in response thinking of the hurt she'd felt in learning about Brandon turning to Lexie, you'd see I wasn't as moral as you wanted me to be.  
  
Samantha, I knew about you lying about Lucas, Brandon blurted out as her eyes widened, Damn it, you and I both knew that I knew the truth about that. I told you up front when I first fell in love with you that I was well aware that you were a woman who went to great lengths to get what she wanted out of life and that I'd do the same thing if I had to in order to get what I wanted.  
  
Brandon I she was at a loss as the realization hit her, you did know the truth.  
  
That's right I did and we'd talked about it, he softened his tone, which is why you know I could've helped you. I would've stepped in and talked to Nikki and told her to back off. I could've helped you out of that situation.  
  
Brandon, I don't know what to say. I mean when I see that she paused realizing how this conversation was turning as her defenses went up again shielding her from what all of this could mean to her, Brandon, that doesn't change the fact that you turned to Lexie like you did.  
  
No it doesn't change that or excuse it, he agreed with her, you're absolutely right.  
  
Of course I am, she paused thinking about what he was saying, wait a minute. You're agreeing with me?  
  
Yes, I am, he nodded, Samantha, you were right on about how wrong I was and about feeling betrayed. I screwed up and I can't ever take that back. Just like I can't take back our wedding day when I turned something wonderful into something horrible when all you ever wanted was for us to share our lives together.  
  
It's too late for that now, she reminded him poignantly.  
  
See there's where you and I differ in opinion, Brandon explained as he took a step towards her, Samantha, I don't think that it's too late for us.  
  
I'm marrying Lucas, she reminded him sharply, he and I have a life together now and we're going to have happily ever after.  
  
Only if you consider a life sentence to that loser happily ever after, he frowned deeply, I see it more like an extended vacation in hell.  
  
What do you know, she glared at him, Lucas loves me and he's a good father to Will. He's ready to give us security and a stable home  
  
But what about love, Samantha? Brandon challenged arching a curious brow.   
  
Lucas does love me, she reminded him again as she turned away.  
  
But you don't love him, Brandon called her on her reluctance, you keep telling me how he loves you and how he'll take care of you, but what about how you feel?  
  
Brandon, you have no right to invade my life and try to talk about what it is that I feel, she spun around to face him once more as she fought the feelings turning over in her stomach, you lost any say in my life the moment you walked out on me.  
  
I might've screwed up Samantha, and you might be angry, but the truth is that no matter how hard Lucas has tried, he doesn't have your heart, Brandon stepped forward in a bold move as his eyes remained fixed on hers, the truth is that no man could ever have your heart because as much as you hate to admit it, a part of it is still very much with me.  
  
Brandon, don't flatter yourself, Sami tried to keep her air of confidence about her, the day you left me was the last day I ever gave you a second thought.  
  
You know when you lie Samantha, your eyes get wider and you have this cute little face you make, Brandon started moving in closer to her, and this adorable little wrinkle in your nose when you are caught in the lie.  
  
I do not, she argued turning away from him once more, you don't know what you're talking about  
  
And then there's that retreat you make, Brandon continued moving in closer towards her despite her attempts to keep a distance from him, it's in the tone of your voice and the way that you try to hide inside yourself  
  
Brandon, I'm not lying about anything, she argued as she felt him step in behind her. Closing her eyes she took in a breath trying to keep the strength to fight him on this as he touched her shoulder.  
  
You're lying to me and more so you're lying to your heart, he whispered smoothly in her ear as his arm slipped around her slender waist drawing her in closer towards him, Samantha, you don't have to hide with me. Don't pretend.  
  
If I told you that you meant anything to me, she took in a soft breath, it would only be words that I'd use in order to find a way to manipulate you into letting me go home again.  
  
You don't want that, he breathed against her skin as his lips descended towards the back of her neck. Lazily his fingers brushed her blonde tresses away from her soft, creamy skin as his mouth moved in closer to her wanting to taste her.  
  
Yes I do. It's exactly what I want, she blurted out her voice quivering at the feel of his heated breath against her skin as she fought with herself. Be strong, she tried to force herself as she felt his sensual lips drop butterfly kisses tentatively over the curve of her neck before he nibbled lightly upon her earlobe causing her to release a tiny whimper as his name fell from her lips,   
  
he answered lazily as his fingers flattened over her abdomen gently massaging her body as he squeezed her in his arms.  
  
You don't mean anything to me, she lied half heartedly as she leaned back into his arms, into the warmth of his strong chest as she lifted her head, raising her eyes up towards his as his warm, chocolate eyes melted her down to the core.  
  
I don't, do I? he challenged capturing her mouth in a savagely passionate kiss as he turned her in his arms.  
  
Against her better judgment, Samantha allowed him to hold her, to keep her close to him as she longed to lose herself in him againto love him without consequence, without reason other than to be lost in the love she'd felt in her heart for him. She hated that he could still awaken emotions inside of her that no other man had come close to before, hated that he'd cause her to lose control with just a kiss and more so she'd hated that he was the one man she'd ever truly loved in her life. Realizing that she didn't want to think about being angry with him, about hating him for pulling him away from her wedding to Lucas or even for walking out on her, she wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively returning his eager kisses with the same hungry urgency he'd revealed to her.  
  
he whispered her name as his arms collected her, pulling her from the floor as he raised her towards his eager mouth still lavishing her in kisses as he carried her across the room.  
  
she murmured his name threading her fingers through his hair as they parted momentarily, their eyes revealing so many feelings and emotions between them before he kissed her again refusing to open a window of protest between them as he held her. Her hold on him constricted as his strong arms cupped her body against his, as he carried her towards the fireplace dropping down to his knees as he lay her down on the faux fur rug before the fire place.  
  
Oh Brandon, she cried out as he pulled back only enough for his eyes to memorize her features, to seal the moment between them before his lips claimed hers again with a desire unlike anything she'd ever known. Wrapping her arms around his strong, powerful body, she hugged him closer to her wanting nothing more than to delve into this reckless desire between them. Her heart pounded in her chest, her skin ablaze with passion as her leg rubbed up against his loving the feel of him over her after all this time. How she'd missed him, missed his kisses, his touch, making love to him as she'd waited so very long to be with him again. Now as his touch awakened all those emotions she'd forced back into her mind, she realized that she'd been only half alive since the day he'd walked out of her life.  
  
Brandon's kisses tapered off over her features, tracing over her lips, placing feathery kisses over her cheekbones, playfully upon the tip of her nose, back to her mouth again as her fingers plucked away at the buttons of his shirt, wanting to feel the warmth of his muscled chest beneath her hungry touch. Finding that his shirt wasn't opening fast enough for her, she tugged harshly watching the buttons fly across the room before she tore the fabric down over his shoulders eager to shed him of the barriers between them.  
  
It's been too long without you, Samantha, Brandon whispered helping her alleviate his shirt as his fingers fanned out over her hip, tracing the curves of her body as he lifted her against his hard, male form. Her soft sounds of pleasure escaped her lips as his mouth captured each one of them promising her passion over and over again as their kisses grew in intensity.  
  
she breathed his name holding him closer to her, wanting him more then ever as he eased the hem of her sundress up over her thigh revealing more of her to him with each passing moment until suddenly a warning alarm went off. No, not the alarm that should've been going off in her head, but something else, something  
  
Brandon cursed reluctantly tearing himself away from her as Samantha found herself speechless. Her eyes focused up at him as he rushed away from her leaving her alone on the floor. She curled her mouth in protest when she noticed the smoke filling the room. Turning on her side, she realized it was coming from the kitchen.  
  
Oh my, she gasped sitting up again as she rose to her feet straightened up her sundress. She tried to calm the racing of her heart as she thought of what had just taken place between her and Brandon. She'd been set on fighting him, on hating him for taking her from her wedding, but now as she looked down at his tattered shirt, she realized she was weak. She'd fallen for him yet again listening to her heart despite the trouble that had given her. She was about to lose herself to his kisses, to his touch and that was simply unacceptable. She would not let herself fall in love with Brandon Walker all over again. That simply wouldn't do.  
  
Samantha, I'm sorry about that, Brandon apologized returning to the room as he offered an apologetic smile, I hope you don't mind your garlic bread extra crispy.  
  
Brandon, I can't do this, Sami frowned deeply as her gaze cast over his body, over his perfectly sculpted lines.  
  
Samantha I know I should've kept a better eye on dinner, he winked at her playfully, although it seemed like starting with dessert wasn't such a bad idea.  
  
That's just it, she shook her head determined, I can't stay here. Brandon, I want to go home right now and there's nothing that you can stay or do to change my mind. I can't be here with you. Not now and not ever.

To Chapter Four


	2. Chapter Four

**Never Imagined Possible**

Chapter Four

Samantha, you don't mean that, Brandon stepped forward reaching out towards her as she pulled out of his touch, after what we just  
  
Brandon, that wasn't supposed to happen, she answered firmly, what we just did was a mistake. It got too out of hand and it won't happen ever again.  
  
Samantha, you can't deny how right we feel together, he challenged seeing the confusion behind her eyes, about how good things feel when we're in each other's arms.  
  
Brandon, sex won't heal what's wrong with us, she blurted out with a sigh, I don't deny the fact that yes you still can turn me on in ways that no one else can, but sex isn't going to fix what's wrong nor will it change the way things are.  
  
Samantha, I wasn't looking to have our making love be a solution for the way things are, Brandon began surprised at her words.  
  
Sex Brandon, Sami shot back at him, that's all it would've been had the kitchen not called upon you. It wasn't anything about love or any real emotion. We have nothing between us and that's exactly what it would've been had anything gone any further.  
  
Samantha, you don't mean that, his eyes spoke volumes about the weight of her words over him, I know that you don't  
  
Don't what? Don't mean it when I tell you that you are nothing to me? she questioned harshly, well get it through your head Brandon Walker. I don't love you and I don't want to be with you. You lost any chance of being with me the day you walked out on our wedding. I'm over you.  
  
You're full of it Samantha, Brandon insisted watching her eyes, you and I both know that what just happened between us was something more than just physical. Whether you like it or not we're connected and we'll always be connected on some spiritual level.  
  
Oh please, she rolled her eyes fighting the intense pounding of her heart, Brandon, you were just a great pleasure ride, but when you left, I realized that real relationships take work and they need more than just a good connection in bed.  
  
I can't believe I'm hearing this, he waved his hands in the air wildly, Samantha, listen to what you're saying. You're taking our relationship and turning it into something that it wasn't.  
  
It wasn't anything and you proved that on the day you walked out on me, she hissed back at him, you hurt me Brandon and for that I won't ever be able to forgive you. You're nothing to me.  
  
he began the hurt now obvious in his features as he lowered his arms to his side, I don't believe that and I won't believe that.  
  
Brandon, you need to face the facts that I'd be on my honeymoon right now if you hadn't butted in, she reminded him, I moved on with my life without you and whatever possessed you to come back into it, well it was just some stupid impulse that you'll get over the moment I walk out that door.  
  
No I won't get over it, he shook his head, Samantha, I'll never get over you. Not now, not ever and I know in my heart that you aren't over me either.  
  
Yes, I am, she replied biting on her lip, I've been over you for a long time.  
  
If that were true, then you wouldn't have said the things you'd said back at that church, Brandon sighed, you wouldn't have talked about missing me, about our wedding day  
  
How did you she gasped in surprise.  
  
Samantha, I heard you talking to Eric. Hell, I heard you talking to me when you thought it was your mother, Brandon stepped towards her, I know that you had your doubts when I took you from the church, he nodded towards the bracelet on her arm, that also speaks volumes about the way you feel about me.  
  
she motioned towards the bracelet, was just too beautiful to let go of and besides I wear it as a reminder not to get involved with a jerk like you.  
  
Samantha, don't lie, he pleaded with her, just be honest with yourself for once in your life. Don't hide from your heart.  
  
My heart always leads me astray and it damn near killed me Brandon, she argued with him, I'm done with those days of impulsive romance and wondering if love will set me free. The truth to the matter is that love doesn't and won't set you free. It won't make your life what you want it to be and it certainly won't keep you warm on a cold winter's night. To hell with love and to hell with you, she pushed past him making her way up the winding staircase as the tears flooded her eyes bringing back all the painful memories of how it felt in losing him before.  
  
Words, they don't mean nothing  
So tell me why they hurt so much  
I meant to tell you something  
It was on the tip of my tongue

Brandon watched her retreat and his heart sank as she realized just how his actions had hurt her. He'd always hated how he left before, but now as she was lost in the pain he's caused her, her vowed to himself that one way or another he'd find a way to make it up to her. He had to. His future was riding on it.

Words rush by so quickly  
And it's too late to take them back  
I tried to say I'm sorry  
And that goodbye was just an act  
  
Samantha locked the door to the bedroom behind her refusing to let Brandon inside. She wouldn't let him penetrate the room or her heart as she collapsed on the bed overcome by tears. Damn him for ruining the best day of her life. Damn him for telling her that he believed they still were meant to be together and most of all damn her for wanting to believe him.

But all my words got in the way  
And all the things I meant to say  
Were not the things you heard  
Oh, why'd you have to go  
And take me at my word

Brandon opened the doorway leading to the deck in the back as the sun began to set off over the horizon. While he'd had such plans about this time alone with Samantha, he feared that there had been so much damage done already that perhaps he wouldn't be able to repair it all. How he'd hated the way he'd lashed out at her, the way he'd abandoned her, walked away from his heart and said all the wrong things when it had been her love that changed his life around. He'd wanted to give it all to her, his everything and now as he stood alone feeling the summer breeze sweeping over him, he thought back to all the things he should've said, should've done, but in one moment of confusion and anger, he destroyed one of the most beautiful emotions he'd ever experienced and now he wondered if there was still a way to find himself in Samantha's heart again.

Words come back to haunt you  
Yeah, they just keep hanging around  
I still can hear the echo  
I still can hear their angry sound

To hell with love and to hell with you, Sami heard her words echo in her mind as the tears spilled down her cheeks. How she'd wanted to mean those things, how she'd wanted to hate him, but the truth was that she didn't. Even now as she was lost in her misery, she wanted nothing more than to run down the stairs and embrace Brandon--to tell him that he was the only man she'd ever wanted to give herself completely to--to let him know that she was still very much in love with him, but pride wouldn't allow her to take that step.  
  
Sitting up after a long pause, Samantha looked around the room feeling the walls closing in around her as the weight of her emotions hung over her. Turning towards the windows, she could see the setting sun in the distance and she found herself instinctively drawn to it, as she opened the doors to the balcony and she stepped out into the evening wondering how her life had lead her so far astray.

But all my words got in the way  
And all the things I meant to say  
Were not the things you heard  
Oh, why'd you have to go  
And take me at my word

Brandon looked up at the sky, seeing the stars appearing as he said a silent prayer hoping that he'd find the strength to reveal his heart to Samantha completely. While he'd vowed no more deceptions or games with her, he'd slipped back into his shell not showing her that she was everything to him. Images of their wedding day swirled in his mind as he hated the way he'd left things. He wanted nothing more than to reclaim that moment in time, to step back into his position at the altar and commit his life to the one woman who'd ever meant anything to him.  
  
Oh Samantha, he sighed looking to the moon overhead as his heart sank, how did things get so out of hand for us? How could I ever have convinced you that letting you go was what was best for us?

Words can say I love you  
Oh, words can break a heart  
I should have stopped you leaving  
And told the truth right from the start

Samantha felt the tide bring in a breeze sweeping over her as her heart sank. She was lost in paradise with the man of her dreams, yet they were a world apart. While she'd wanted so desperately to bring order to her life, to become Lucas's wife and life a quiet life in Salem, there was nothing calm or ordered about the way she was feeling in this moment in time. Her heart was tying her emotions in knots as she found herself in more of a conundrum than she'd ever anticipated. Why did Brandon return now? Why hadn't she just stayed out of the ordeal with Lexie? Why hadn't she gone to him in the first place when Nicole had blackmailed her? Why weren't they able to find a way to make it against the odds and why oh why didn't she want to let go of him now that they were together again? So many memories came back to haunt her on this night when she was forced to face herself for the first time in a long time--if ever. Before it had been so easy, but now, well now everything was complicated--far more than she could ever do on her own.  
  
Maybe they're all right, she reasoned to herself, maybe you are your own worst enemy, Sami, she sighed heavily as her gaze traveled down to the water, to the shadows that filled the night. She wondered what it would be like to have that inner peace she'd always craved in her life, that happiness that everyone else seemed to find, but more so she wondered what it would be like to have all those things with Brandon.  
  
As if her heart was trying to be her guide, Samantha's eyes were drawn to the deck out back where Brandon stood beneath her, looking up to the same lonely moon that she had been lost in. He looked so handsome in the moonlight, so beautiful to her as she longed to reach out to him, to tell him how much she still needed and wanted him in her life even after all this time, but how could she? How could she open herself up to his love again when she knew where love took her? With Austin, she'd fought so hard to win him over, to manipulate him at every twist and turn, but with Brandon she'd wanted him to love her for who she was. He was the one who would be there for her in spite of what she was, yet when the going got rough, he'd abandoned her too. He'd left without a trace and she'd moved forward in her life. She'd lost all hope of ever finding happiness again after he'd walked out on her and now she found it hard to believe she could even embrace the idea of love again.  
  
As though Brandon could hear her internalizing, Samantha noticed he lifted his head turning his eyes towards hers and for one brief moment in time their eyes locked. Her pulse quickened as she saw the same feelings of sorrow and uncertainty sweeping over him. Could he be feeling it too? Could he be lost in the sea of regret that had haunted her for most of her adult life? Had he too truly regretted all the ways in which they'd fallen apart? Could his love be the one to bring her out of the darkness and back to life again? How she'd sought after the truths hidden beneath those dark eyes of his, but the more she looked at him, the harder she fell and in falling, she was weak. Weak was one thing that Samantha Brady would never allow herself to be, even if her heart tried to lead her astray.  
  
A breeze swept over Samantha once again causing her to turn away from the night, to step out of the darkness into the safety of the bedroom as she refused to let Brandon see through her. She couldn't let him see how deeply being this close to him again had effected her. Closing the doors behind her, she shut out the night as Brandon watched her retreat.  
  
I love you Samantha, Brandon whispered poignantly watching her fade away into the house once again as he vowed to find a way to fix the damage he'd done in walking away. He had to find a way to reach out to her. Too much was riding on their future for him to let go.

  
But all my words got in the way  
And all the things I meant to say  
Were not the things you heard  
Oh, why'd you have to go  
And take me at my word

**Lyrics used Sherrié Austin's Words (Note, I was listening to this song the other day and it so fits Brami. If you haven't heard it, you should listen to it because it really does fit their current situation)**

* * *

  
**Chapter Five **

Samantha opened her eyes stretching out over the plush comforter as the morning's rays flooded through the bedroom. Letting out a tiny yawn, she rolled over on the bed forgetting for a moment that she'd cried herself to sleep in this place that she'd been taken too. Suddenly as the previous night came back to her, her eyes opened wider and she sat upright wondering how she'd managed to let her emotions get the best of her.  
  
Looking around the room, Samantha decided that she wouldn't let this go on any longer as she made her way towards the adjoining bathroom. She would get cleaned up and then demand that Brandon take her home immediately. Yes, that was what she would do indeed, she decided as she heard a knock on the door causing her to stop in her tracks. The tapping continued for a moment, before she reluctantly turned towards the source of the sound.  
  
Opening the door, Samantha scowled as she prepared to tear into Brandon for his keeping her at this place. However, much to her dismay, she realized Brandon wasn't on the other side of the door. Instead she found a single red rose laying upon a silver tray beside what appeared to be breakfast. Stepping out into the hallway, she looked around for any trace of Brandon before she scooped up the tray before her. Locking the door behind her, she crossed the room returning to the bed as she took a seat.  
  
Oh Brandon, she sighed reaching for the rose and inhaling it's sweet scent as she tried to find the strength to still be furious with him. Closing her eyes as the intoxicating scent of the flower seduced her senses, she thought of the sentiment behind the gesture and how she'd dreamt about him the previous night after her tears had died down. Wishing that she could get some kind of clarity in the situation, she turned her attention to the tray again as she reached for the muffin upon it.  
  
Smiling as she lifted the tasty treat to her lips, Samantha took a bite realizing that she was in fact quite hungry after her time away from the world. Last night when she'd refused dinner with Brandon, she'd been too angry to care about her aching stomach, but now, well now she was well aware that the not eating had taken it's toll on her. She eyed the rest of her breakfast eagerly as she remembered how good Brandon's cooking had been in the past. Reaching out for one of the pieces of bacon, she noticed the tiny white piece of paper on the tray.  
  
What in the she questioned as she lifted the paper from the tray and she unfolded it carefully reading aloud, Dearest Samantha. I know that last night things didn't turn out like I'd hoped for between us. Yes, I'm sure that you have a lot of questions about why I brought you here, about how I could walk back into your life after all this time and just expect you to take me back and the truth is that I don't have any answers that would be good enough for you. You deserve more than what mere words could offer you and that's why I've decided that perhaps we could start over again. Now before you toss this note into the trash, just hear me out. I know you were going to marry Lucas and I know that you planned to have a future with him, but if you give me a chance to show you who I am--really prove to you what it is that's in my heart, then I promise you that you'll see that we are meant to be together. Samantha, before we did things the wrong way, but I'd like another chance to make things right, to give our relationship a chance to evolve into something it was always meant to be. I realize that I'm the last person who should be asking you for second chances considering all that's happened between us, but if you could find it in your heart to face me again, to come to me without all the walls between us and if you give this a chance, then I guarantee you won't regret it. I'm ready to be honest with my heart and all I ask is that you do the same. Spend the day with me and see if you're really ready to give up on our being together. If after one day you still feel that I have no place in your heart, then you'll be free to leave, but after one day should you find that there is a hint of feeling inside you for me, a shred of emotion between us, then all I ask is that you give it a chance, give us a chance to see where it could take us. As I said before, this is in your hands Samantha. I won't push you, but if you should find it in your heart to allow me this day with you, I promise you that you'll see all the things I was too afraid to show you before. You have my word on that. Love, Brandon.  
  
Setting the page down, Samantha expelled a breath that collected in her throat as she thought of his words. Would it be worth the risk? Would one day be something she could go forward with Brandon and if she didn't agree to it what then? Could she go back home without giving him a chance and return to her life with Lucas never knowing what might've been? Then again could she find something with Brandon that could turn her world upside down all over again? As all the questions raced through her mind, she realized that either way after she left this room, her life was about to change. In some ways it already had.

* * *

  
Brandon finished cleaning the dishes from the previous evening's failed attempt at dinner when he heard the footsteps from behind him. Wiping his hands dry on a towel, he turned to find Samantha standing in the doorway looking beautiful as ever as she watched him closely. Leaning against the doorframe, her angelic face was shadowed with lines of confusion and a mask of skepticism as he set his towel down.  
  
Thank you for breakfast, she broke the silence keeping her gaze lingering upon him.  
  
It was my pleasure, Brandon spoke softly, I thought you might be hungry after last night  
  
I was, she nodded eagerly, and I appreciate your doing that for me.  
  
I would've done more, but  
  
No, it was perfect, she offered a light smile, I loved it.  
  
I'm glad, he responded as a long silence filled the air surrounding them.  
  
I was going to bring the tray down here, but  
  
I'll get it later, Brandon replied seeing the uneasiness behind her eyes as she turned away.  
  
Really I can go get it right now, she started as he stepped forward reaching out to her.  
  
he spoke her name causing her to cease movement as the touch of his fingers over the bare skin of her arm awakened a great many sensations throughout her body.  
  
she raised her eyes up towards his seeing the question behind them.  
  
Did you read my letter, he asked gently as his breath carried over her.  
  
I did, she nodded.  
  
  
  
she bit her lower lip momentarily before expelling a soft sigh, just one day.  
  
One day, he repeated with a nod, that's all I ask.  
  
And if I refuse? she challenged arching a curious brow.  
  
Is that really what you want to do? he countered as her silence hung over him for a long moment before she shook her head.  
  
she answered lightly, I'm not going to refuse, but it's just one day.  
  
One day it is then, Brandon agreed feeling a new hope racing through him as the faintest flicker of promise sparked behind her eyes.  
  
Brandon, don't get any ideas about this, she warned simply, I'm only doing this because it's my way of letting you see how things truly are.  
  
I wouldn't have it any other way, he nodded eagerly, I want you to see the truth and nothing but the truth  
  
Why does it sound like I've just committed myself to a life sentence here, she questioned with a nervous laugh.  
  
No life sentences required, Brandon offered gently, unless of course you're willing to volunteer to it.  
  
Brandon, it's just one day, she reminded him firmly, that's all I'm giving you.  
  
Then I shall make the most of it, Brandon decided hanging on to the idea of winning her over, for the next twenty four hours you're all mine.  
  
I said one day, not twenty four hours, her lip curled into a frown.  
  
One full day is twenty four hours Samantha, Brandon reminded her with a playful wink, and the time begins once our adventure does, so perhaps you should go pack a few things for a day on the beach because you're going to need them.  
  
Brandon, what do you have in mind? she eyed him curiously.  
  
I have a swimsuit, some sun block and a few essentials in the Jeep, but if there's anything else you'd like to bring with you Brandon offered.  
  
Speaking of things, Samantha frowned slightly, how is it that you've managed to get your hands on my clothes like you have? I'd assume they are mine, yes?  
  
Brandon nodded in response, They are, but wouldn't you rather talk about this later considering that we have a full day ahead of us?  
  
What happened to only truths? she challenged.  
  
Samantha, as much as I'd like to dive into truths between us, your wardrobe isn't really the top of my mind right now, Brandon paused seeing the burning intensity behind her eyes as he added, I had some help in getting some of your things, but for now that's all I'm saying. If you want to know more, well then meet me in the Jeep in five minutes and perhaps we can talk about it on our way to our adventure.  
  
You aren't going to just offer me any information without my asking for it, now are you? she gave him a pointed look.  
  
Where would be the fun in that, Brandon winked back at her, besides for the next twenty four hours I'm going to show you a world that you've never known Samantha. We won't have time to worry about the trivial stuff.  
  
So you keep saying, she provided him one last look before turning towards the stairs to collect a few things for her day of adventure with Brandon Walker. Somehow she had a feeling these next twenty four hours were going to change everything. 

**Chapter Six**

Samantha made her way out of the beach house, a small tote bag draped over her shoulder as she'd opted to change into something a bit more comfortable on her day with Brandon. Now wearing a pair of relaxed jeans and a white tank top with her long blonde hair tied loosely back into a pony tale, she was ready to face the world of adventure that Brandon had set out before them. Stepping out onto the front porch, she realized this was the first time she'd actually taken a look around anything other than the kitchen, the bedroom and the room she and Brandon had almost made love in. As her eyes surveyed the grand home before her, she noticed the classical architecture and style of the house as she realized that she most certainly wasn't in Salem anymore.  
  
Ready Samantha? Brandon's voice beckoned her from the drive as she turned around to find him leaning up against the side of his Jeep Grand Cherokee, his arms folded over the chest of his very nice form fitting black shirt that hugged all the lines of his body inviting her eyes to take a closer inspection as he tilted his head in her direction. While his eyes were covered by the dark sunglasses he was wearing, there was no mistaking that remarkable smile or the way his lips curled in such a fashion that they set her heart aflutter without a word. She took in a breath, feigning a casual stride as she approached the Jeep.  
  
Nice wheels, she commented walking around towards the passenger side as Brandon hurried ahead of her opening the door for her.  
  
Only the best for our adventure, Brandon smiled in response as he helped her into the Jeep, closing the door once she'd settled in. As he walked around the Jeep, Samantha noticed the bounce in his walk as she was starting to anticipate their day together.  
  
So just where are you taking me, she questioned curiously as he slid in beside the wheel and buckled himself in.  
  
That's part of the adventure, Brandon playfully winked at her, keeping it a surprise will make it all the more exciting.  
  
You know how I feel about surprises, she began.  
  
You love them, Brandon offered with a tiny laugh, I didn't forget that Samantha.  
  
Only if they're good surprises, she pointed out.  
  
Only the best, Brandon promised starting the car as they left the house heading out for their first adventure.

* * *

Samantha shifted on the seat trying to find some comfort in the silence between her and Brandon as they drove along the empty winding road. She turned her attention to the view of the ocean, watching it's tide rolling forward. This place was so beautiful and far from where she'd imagined herself being right about now as she turned her attention back to Brandon.  
  
So are you going to share with me what exactly you think is going to happen today or what you believe you're going to accomplish by having me here like this?  
  
Well for starters, I'd hope that we could carry on a civilized conversation without yelling like we did last night, Brandon confessed giving her a quick look, and so far, so good.  
  
That's because you're not saying much of anything, she cut back sharply.  
  
Ah, but let's face it, we really don't want to fight, Brandon decided turning off the road they were on.  
  
Maybe, maybe not. I guess it all depends on what stupid thing comes out of your mouth next, Samantha frowned slightly, so go for it. Tell me what you're really thinking about.  
  
What I'm thinking about? he arched a teasing brow, why it's quite simple Samantha. I'm thinking about you.  
  
she laughed haughtily, if you were truly thinking about me, you wouldn't have taken me off on this little caper of yours nor would you have made it seem like I've abandoned my son and my future husband.  
  
Brandon frowned as he pulled the car over on the side of the road, I thought we were going to spend the next twenty four hours on this adventure before us and not thinking about whats back in Salem. No more dwelling on the past.  
  
I never agreed to that, she argued with him, and now that I've just disappeared Lucas will think that I am in fact an unfit mother and he will take Will away from me.  
  
Will knows that you're safe, Brandon sighed after a long pause, he knows that you didn't abandon him.  
  
And just how would he know that? she questioned with a slight frown.  
  
Because Samantha, I made sure that your son was well aware of the fact that you were in good hands, Brandon confessed, I wouldn't dare leave him to think that you just up and left him. I care too much about him, to just let him believe you'd abandoned him.  
  
Oh right like kidnapping me leaves him any room to be anything but concerned about me, she glared at him, then again you didn't seem to think about what it would do for him when you walked out on me on our wedding day, now did you?  
  
Samantha, look I didn't mean to hurt you or Will, Brandon hesitated, and I realize that in my leaving it upset him. I never, ever wanted him to get burned by this  
  
And just how do you think he's going to feel knowing that you took me away on my wedding day when I was going to be marrying his father and making us a family at long last? she challenged, I'll bet that thought never crossed your mind, now did it?  
  
Actually, it did cross my mind Samantha and time and time again I wondered if I should do this, wondered if I should try to reach out to you again and then it hit me, Brandon explained simply, Will knows that you and Lucas aren't in love. He's known that for a long time and having come from a family where two people stayed together just for the sake of the children when they weren't even remotely in love, I can tell you just how much that will destroy a kid, especially a good one like Will.  
  
Brandon, don't you dare tell me just how my son feels considering that you haven't been around to see him. You don't know what's been going on in his life and you certainly can't tell me what it is that he feels about my marrying Lucas, Sami shot back at him, just because your mother wasn't strong enough to stay true to her marriage vows and commit herself to the man she was with, doesn't mean I'm like her. Lucas isn't a child abuser who knocks his kids around just because his mother can't stay faithful?  
  
That wasn't what you were saying a while ago, now was it? he pointed out giving her a knowing look, I mean isn't that what got us into this mess to begin with?  
  
You're changing the subject, she huffed back at him, this is about your mother and your screwed up childhood and you know it. You haven't taken a moment to think about my son.  
  
That's not fair, Brandon argued with her, and you know it.  
  
Neither is pushing your feelings about your parents marriage off on my son, Samantha argued with him.  
  
Samantha, Will is part of the reason I'm back again, Brandon blurted out shaking his head after a long moment, look he didn't want me to be telling you this, but after I left, I hated the idea of hurting him. I hated the idea of hurting you, but I didn't have enough courage to find my way back to you. Once I'd seen how wrong I was, Nikki told me about you and Lucas so I stayed away. I tried to pretend that loving you and losing you didn't matter, but I was wrong. I wanted to believe that you'd found happiness in your life, but then when I took a look  
  
You've been watching me? her eyes widened in surprise, How long have you been watching me?  
  
Long enough to see your completely miserable and Will sees it too, Brandon blurted out in frustration, that's exactly what he's been saying all along   
  
Wait a second, she placed her palm out as if to keep a distance between them, are you saying you've spoken with my son?  
  
Brandon nodded, He didn't want me to tell you that we were still talking to one another, but yes I've kept the lines of communication open with Will. He's too good of a kid for me to have just abandoned him.  
  
But you'd abandon me? her eyes narrowed with anger, Brandon, of all the spiteful, evil, hurtful  
  
he reached out to her drawing her into his arms, listen to me. I know I made a mistake, and I've paid for it. Hell, I'm sure I deserve to pay for it long after this day passes us by, but right now, In this time--this moment, it's about us and about the way we feel for one another. That's all that matters and I refuse to walk away from you without a fight. I made that mistake once before and I WONT make it again!   
  
What if you don't have a choice anymore? she questioned after a long moment passed between them.  
  
Life is full of choices, Brandon replied watching her blue eyes dark and intense with a mixture of emotions, some good and some bad. While we both have a history of making bad choices that have caused us pain in our lives, maybe if we take this chance, this risk together we'll see that this time we can make up for the past. We can find a way to move beyond the mistakes we've made and maybe just maybe we can start over again.  
  
Brandon, so much has happened, she offered faintly.  
  
There's still time, Brandon encouraged her, and I have over twenty three hours left to prove it to you and speaking of which, he pulled away from her turning the car on once again as he continued down the gravel pathway that lay before him, we do have an agenda here.  
  
So I'm seeing, she replied watching him closely as she wondered if they'd ever be able to come to any kind of terms about the state of things between them.

  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
And we're here, Brandon announced pulling the car to a stop as Samantha looked to the emptiness ahead of her and a frown crossed over her lips.  
  
Brandon, where exactly is here? she questioned giving him a curious look as he offered a cryptic smile before opening the passenger side door and extending his arm out to her.  
  
This is phase one of our adventure, Brandon explained simply, there's something I'd like you to see.  
  
Um, okay, she eyes him curiously before looking to his hand as he offered it to her.  
  
Just trust me, his eyes pleaded with her as she reluctantly accepted his hand and allowed him to help her out of the Jeep.

That's asking quite a lot, now isn't it? she muttered as he pulled her out of the Jeep straight into his arms. Her breath caught in her throat as she collided against him tumbling forward into his arms.  
  
I think it's worth the risk, Brandon leaned in closer to her his lips a breath away from hers as she lifted her chin wanting to bridge the distance between them before he drew back leading her down the trail before them  
  
Samantha's eyes traveled over the lavish vegetation as she noticed this place had a serene quality to it, which appeared to be a great contrast to the ocean front property he'd had her at earlier. Trying to still the furious pounding of her heart, her gaze lingered to Brandon's fingers still laced with hers as the familiarity of the touch brought a smile to her face. Somehow the beauty of their surroundings took a back seat to the sensations lingering over her fingers as his index finger casually brushed against the center of her palm.  
  
We're here, Brandon announced interrupting her thoughts as she swiftly withdrew her hand causing him to frown, is something wrong?  
  
Of course not, she shook her head, but I am a grown up after all and I don't need you to hold my hand like I'm a child.  
  
Of course you don't, Brandon mused with a lighthearted smile, you're an incredible, beautiful woman which is why I wanted to share this with you.  
  
What is this exactly, she looked beyond Brandon seeing what at first glance seemed to be a pile of old, worn down stones up ahead of her, a pile of rocks?  
  
Not just any pile of rocks, he stepped forward glancing over his shoulder and curling his finger at her to follow, it's a well. A wishing well.  
  
Brandon, you don't honestly expect me to believe in wishing wells, she gave him a pointed look.  
  
I'm not asking you to believe in anything, but can't you just feel the magic of this place, Brandon questioned motioning to the colorful array of flowers surrounding them, this place is filled with enchantment.  
  
Okay, I'll admit the flowers are beautiful and this place does have a certain serenity to it, but magic, well that's a bit of a leap, Sami offered skeptic of the idea of real magic being alive around her.  
  
Well then if you're willing to listen, maybe I can convince you it's not that great of a leap, Brandon urged as he circled around closer to the well. Setting down the blanket he'd carried with him from the Jeep, he glanced over towards her, I thought maybe we could use a nice picnic and maybe enjoy a bit of the scenery. You know away from the rest of the world, Brandon explained stretching out over the blanket as he patted an empty spot beside him, what do you say?  
  
she stepped forward, okay, I suppose I picnic would be nice.  
  
Brandon watched her take a seat beside him as the obvious tension still lined her shoulders, of course I had planned to tell you about the legend behind this place, but if it really isn't of interest to you  
  
No go ahead, she interrupted eagerly before her tone shifted once again, that is if you really want to. I mean it beats fighting.  
  
That it does, he smiled at her enjoying her attempts at being casual as he motioned over towards the well once again, legend has it that anyone who makes a wish at this well will find their greatest desires come to life. It's said that once upon a time two young lovers found their way to this very spot long ago.  
  
Oh really? Sami arched a curious brow, and what is said to have happened to them in this place? Did they have happily ever after?  
  
Well, that's where the story begins to get interesting, Brandon continued noting her interest, you see the woman was by far the most beautiful woman alive and she clearly could've had any man she'd wanted, but alas the poor gal doubted herself. She was a princess you see and as legend has it with princesses they are blessed with the great beauty of this world  
  
I see, Sami nodded in response, so this is a story about a princess and her prince?  
  
Not exactly, Brandon shook his head, you see this princess was always comparing herself to her older, somewhat wiser sister and in feeling that the light was always shining in on her sister, she felt that she had nothing to offer to the world, so she ran from those who might've noticed her.  
  
Gee, that sounds promising, Sami rolled her eyes, so she lived in her sister's shadow her entire life?  
  
Something along those lines, Brandon leaned up on his arm, however, what the beautiful princess failed to see was that while her older sister did have great beauty and wisdom, it paled in comparison to that of the younger princess. You see the princess had always been known to take risks, to do whatever it took to find what she wanted from life and while it had been known to blow up in her face and give her a less than angelic reputation, it still was part of the princess--the very part that made her so alluring and appealing to a peasant boy who'd been working at the stables at the castle.  
  
A peasant boy? Sami repeated repositioning herself on the blanket, do tell?  
  
From the first time he'd been out at the stables, when he'd first laid his eyes upon her, he knew in his heart that she was by far the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes upon. While others boasted about the other princess and her great virtues, this peasant boy found that the other, younger and far more beautiful princess had so much more to offer. She wasn't afraid to live life or to take risks and embrace her wild ways in the hopes of finding happiness. That alone made her far more appealing and more amazing than any other woman he'd ever laid eyes upon, he paused seeing the amused smile that touched over her lips, however there were a great many drawbacks for this ill fated relationship.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately yes, Brandon nodded, you see when the peasant boy gathered up the courage to tell the princess just how much she'd moved him, the princess had begun a relationship with one of her sister's previous suitors and despite the ways in which the peasant boy would try to capture her attention, she only had eyes for the prince that was beside her. Time and time again the peasant boy would watch in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to arrive when he could make his way into the heart of the beautiful princess. It seemed as though he was destined to live his life alone without the woman he'd secretly longed for, but alas fate had other plans for them. It seemed that while the princess appeared to be contented with her new prince companion, she was still restless, longing for the excitement and adventure she once embraced. One night, she happened to make her way down to the stables as recklessness set in. She made her way into the stables, to ride a stallion that had been forbidden for her to ride. It had been the one great risk she'd longed to take in her life and as she prepared the magnificent beast for riding, she found herself free at long last. She no longer had to live by the standards which everyone had thrust upon her. With that horse she could life vicariously and be liberated at long last and as she rode that night, the wind whipping through her hair, the power of the horse setting her free at long last, it brought a change in her--one that she never dreamt possible and that night when she'd returned the horse to the stables again, she hated to leave that freedom behind and in her heart she wondered how she could ever go back to the way things once were. It was then that the stable boy made his move. You see hed watched her that night as shed been on the stallion. Hed kept his eyes closely on her and was in awe of how shed embraced her wild side at long last. Seeing her so carefree offered him hope that perhaps she would see that he had been moved by all that she was.  
  
Hence the beginning of their romance? Samantha questioned curiously.  
  
Not exactly, Brandon let out a hearty laugh, when she realized he'd been watching her, her first reaction was to deck him, but then after that night in the stables something changed. She would return to her day at the castle, to the life she was supposed to lead, but at night she would return to the stable boy, to the horse and together they would go off riding. Each night they would experience the freedom together and along the way the peasant boy found the courage to reveal to her what was in his heart.  
  
And what did she say to him? she leaned in closer to him.  
  
She was surprised, Brandon reached out lazily to tuck a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, and a little reluctant, he swept his thumb over her cheekbone smoothly, but our loyal peasant boy refused to give up. He would hold on until the moment in time when his princess would see that she too had fallen in love with him. Days went by, months even and the princess was left broken hearted when her prince had left her all alone choosing to move on to greener pastures. After that the peasant boy promised that he would never allow the princess to be lonely or in pain again. He made his move and this time rather than receiving her reluctance, she welcomed him with open arms and finally admitted her love. She too had been falling deeper in love with this peasant boy and by now despite her protests, he had captured her heart completely. The two vowed to never turn away from love after that night they'd finally revealed their hearts to one another and it was on that evening that they made their way over to that wishing well, pledging their eternal love to one another, with this gold coin, Brandon withdrew a coin from his pocket, it was given to the peasant boy by a local oracle who vowed should two young lovers make a wish at this well with one another, their love and happiness would always remain joining their souls together for always.  
  
And that's what happened? Samantha questioned as her gaze traveled over to the coin in Brandon's hands, they tossed the coin into the well and they were able to be lost in love forever?  
  
Unfortunately, no, Brandon shook his head with a sigh, the two young lovers were forbidden to be together and her father, the king pushed him away because no peasant was to marry his daughter, the princess. However, the night that the peasant boy was to be sent away, he and the princess made their way down here one last time vowing that they would find a way to keep their love alive, that in their being soul mates nothing would ever tear them apart--not even her father, Brandon paused seeing the anticipatory questions behind her eyes.  
  
So what happened to them, she urged reaching out to tug on his arm, Brandon, come on. Tell me.  
  
That night they returned to the well, it is said that they made one last wish to be together again and the gods looked down upon them granting them that very wish, Brandon motioned towards the ocean ahead as he pointed towards the island in the middle of the water, it's said that night they were transformed into those trees over there, ever intertwined in one another together forever.  
  
The trees, Sami's gaze swept over two tangled limbs out in the center of the ocean away from all else, but how? You dont really believe that they were turned into those trees, do you?  
  
It's not to question how or why, Brandon confessed looking to her once again as he brushed his finger tips over her cheek gently, just to know that true love will find a way and nothing, not even forces of nature can tear it apart, he whispered as she turned her eyes towards his, when love is written in the stars, nothing else matters.  
  
she leaned in closer to him feeling his breath over hers as she closed her eyes savoring the chaste touch of his lips over hers as he cupped her face in his hands. A soft sigh spilled over her lips as he slowly withdrew from the kiss dropping the gold coin in the palm of her hand.  
  
This is for you, Brandon whispered still holding her close to him, when you make a wish Samantha, I want it to be a good one. A wish that will bring you happiness and everything you've ever desired.  
  
Brandon, I she found herself at a loss as he squeezed her hand once more.  
  
I'm going to get the picnic basket, Brandon explained giving her a quick kiss before getting up off of the blanket, but if you'd like to give the wishing well a try, he motioned towards the well, then I'll give you a moment.  
  
Brandon, I she shook her head, okay, fine.  
  
I'll be right back, he waved at her before heading back towards the Jeep.   
  
Samantha's gaze lingered over to the wishing well and then down to the coin in her hand as she wondered if perhaps wishes and dreams could come true for her. Hearing Brandon step away, she thought of his tale, of the way her life had gone and if perhaps this could be a new beginning for her. Gently running her thumb over the coin one last time, she stepped forward looking down into the well wondering if there was any truth to Brandon's story as she dropped the coin into the well hoping that perhaps her dreams and wishes of happily ever after could finally come true.  


**Chapter Seven**

Brandon carried the picnic basket back with him from the Jeep as he thought of the story he'd told Samantha. The way her eyes lit up with curiosity, the wonderful feelings that came along with kissing her--how he'd wanted that to remain for always between them, but alas he had only twenty four hours to prove to her how they were meant to be together. He couldn't waste a moment of it now that he'd come so close to having heaven with her once again. As he approached the picnic area, he noticed she sat on the edge of the well, lazily tracing the stones with her index finger. A smile touched over his features as he thought of how beautiful she was. Something about the way the morning blossomed over her and truly captured her beauty made his heart flutter. As if feeling his eyes upon her, Samantha turned her eyes towards Brandon, a smile touching over her lips as she waved at him.  
  
I was wondering when you'd return, she replied gently, her mind a bit more at ease than it had been earlier as Brandon leaned over setting the picnic basket down before he reached out to one of the bright, blossoming rose bushes and he plucked a deep, crimson bud lifting it out towards Samantha.  
  
For you milady, he smiled offering her the rose as he leaned forward in a bow.  
  
Why thank you, my handsome prince, she couldn't help but feel the mood sweep over her as she accepted the flower, it's beautiful.  
  
Not nearly as beautiful as you are, my fair princess, he extended his hand out to her once again, shall we dine?  
  
I suppose we shall, she accepted his hand as he lead her back over to the blanket helping her take a seat. She looked up at him, a genuine smile rising over her features as he circled around to take a seat beside her.  
  
Now this is what I've longed to see, Brandon confessed reaching out towards her.  
  
What's that? she questioned curiously.  
  
Your smile, Brandon admitted with a magnificent smile of his own before he turned his attention to the picnic basket, now for lunch  
  
Brandon wait, Sami reached out to him capturing his hand.  
  
he looked up at her.  
  
Did you really mean what you said before? she began inquisitively.  
  
About the legend? he arched a curious brow.  
  
No, not about the legend, she shook her head as her ponytail swung with each movement she made, about you believing that nothing else matters when love is written in the stars?  
  
he nodded in response, nothing can stand in the way of true love, not even mistakes.  
  
Even when the mistakes are so hurtful that they leave both people in so much pain, she questioned again.  
  
Especially when the mistake hurt, he shifted to his knees as he reached out to her. Caressing the soft skin of her shoulder, he lifted his free hand to her face collecting her smooth cheek with the palm of his hand, if there was no love, then the mistakes would never hurt as deeply as they have. Without love, there would be no feeling good or bad.  
  
Still, after all this time, she began doubtful.  
  
Time never changes what's inside here Samantha, he reached for her hand placing it over the center of his chest over his heart, this heart beats full of love for you with every breath I take. Every waking minute of the day, it's you that completes me--you that gives me reason in this world.  
  
Brandon, I'm just so she began as he leaned forward kissing her gently.  
  
he whispered against her mouth, you don't have to say anything just yet. In fact, it's best that you don't. Not until you're absolutely sure about what it is you're feeling, he reluctantly eased away from her, let's just enjoy the morning together.  
  
she nodded wondering if perhaps this was a new beginning for them as he turned his attention to the picnic basket.  
  
I hope you like strawberries, Brandon announced withdrawing a container of the red ripe fruit.  
  
You know I do, she smiled back at him, When Eric and I were kids, I used to eat them by the dozens. Of course back then he and I would drench them in, her eyes widened as Brandon pulled out another container, whipped cream!  
  
You didn't think I didn't pay attention, now did you Samantha? he replied seeing the way her eyes lit up with excitement.  
  
I just, she watched him open the container of strawberries before reaching over to open the whipped cream. Eagerly she reached for a berry plucking it away from the others before dipping it in the whipped cream. Raising it to her lips, she took a hearty bite before letting out a soft moan,   
  
That it is, Brandon reclined back onto the blanket, I've always enjoyed watching you eat those. You have this look on your face when you've gotten pleasure from something  
  
Do I? she inquired surprised by his choice of words as she finished off her berry.  
  
You do, he nodded, and I find it very alluring.  
  
Yes, well when you try one of these for yourself, you'll see that, well, here have one, she held a berry out towards him, it's really good.  
  
I have no doubt about that, he leaned forward accepting the bite as his tongue swept over her finger tip before he offered a playful kiss upon it, very good indeed.  
  
Samantha's breath collected in her throat as she watched him taste the strawberry she'd offered him. Noticing a thin line of juice had collected in the corner of his mouth, she captured it with her finger before involuntarily dipping her finger between her lips tasting the juice. Seeing the way Brandon's eyes fell upon her, her pulse quickened, her heart raced as he reached for another berry plummeting it into the thick whipped cream.   
  
Have some more, he urged moving in closer to her, allowing the sweet treat to caress her lips, leaving it's sweet flavor upon her lower lip before she eagerly accepted the bite.  
  
Saying nothing, Samantha reached for a berry, returning the favor as she offered it to Brandon, watching his reaction to her as she fed him. Something about his eyes, about the intimate gesture between them fueled a fire between them as she finished off her berry. Watching him take the last bite of the strawberry she'd held out to him, she reached for the bowl of strawberries, bringing it into her lap as Brandon reached for another berry. She swatted at his hand playfully, shaking her head in refusal as she pressed her palm into the center of his chest pushing him back fully onto the blanket. With a wicked smile playing over her lips, she collected the whipped cream as well holding it nearer to her as she scooted in closer to Brandon.  
  
If you'd like some more, she teased gently, you'll have to ask for it.  
  
I see, Brandon's lips curled in a smile, Samantha, may I please have another strawberry?  
  
Hmm, let me think about this one, she pretended to think it over, um, nope, not yet. I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that, she reached for a berry sinking it into her mouth as he let out a tiny chuckle.  
  
Samantha, may I please have a berry, he asked again, pretty please?  
  
You're getting a little better, she set the bowls down again as she watched his fingers fan out across the blanket towards the strawberries. Swatting at his hand lightly, she reached for it, holding it against her face as she leaned in over him, I told you before you have to ask nicely.   
  
How's this for nice, Brandon questioned threading his fingers through her hair as he pulled her down in a heated kiss catching her off guard.  
  
Samantha felt the heat of his kiss, tasting the strawberry juice remaining over his lips as their kiss deepened. She placed her palm into the center of his chest, stopping the kiss abruptly as her eyes fixed upon him and she spoke again in a mocking tone.  
  
You'll have to do better than that, she crawled into his lap, hovering over him as a rush over power flooded through her. Now with Brandon laying beneath her, she was calling the shots and somehow in feeling his lack of resistance, she was at ease with herself in this moment. She settled in over him noting the curiosity burning behind his eyes as she reached out to capture another plump, ripe berry between her fingers.  
  
Now, let's try this again, she began smothering the berry in whipped cream before lifting it to his lips. He parted his lips anticipating a taste as the berry hovered over him, but as he leaned forward, she pulled the strawberry just out of his reach.  
  
Uh uh, she shook her head playfully as she took a bite of the berry, it's mine, she mumbled as she began to finish off the berry.  
  
Brandon demanded tugging her down against him as his mouth moved in upon hers claiming the berry from between her lips.   
  
The strawberry soon became secondary to the kiss as Brandon captured her mouth with hungry urgency. Her fingers threaded into his hair holding him tightly against her as his fingers lazily tapered off over her thighs enjoying the feel of her body wrapped around him. Sliding his hands up over her waist he squeezed her as their kiss continued and he found himself absorbing her essence into his very cells with each heated flick of her tongue against his coaxing him into sweet surrender.  
  
Brandon murmured as his gaze lazily traveled back up to her eyes once again.  
  
That was very nice, she smiled down at him as his fingers collected her pony tail tie removing it with one quick tug and her hair cascaded over her shoulders tickling his face as her eyes sparkled with something that Brandon almost thought was happiness.  
  
I want more, she whispered dragging another berry over his mouth before leaning down to lick a hot, wet line over his lower lip.  
  
he breathed her name feeling her hands over his body, fanning out over the hardened contours of his muscled chest robbing him of any protest as things had taken an unexpected turn between them.  
  
Help me take your shirt off Brandon, she urged further as her fingers curled under the bottom of his t-shirt dragging it up his body, I want to touch you.  
  
Samantha, I want you too, he confessed lifting his arms over his head as she eagerly tore his shirt over his head,   
  
she whispered against his mouth as he sat up collecting her in his arms. Her fingers fanned out over the muscular planes of his body as her trembling, swollen lips beckoned him into another kiss.  
  
Samantha's urgent kisses were all the motivation Brandon needed to take her into his arms, offering her a hint of the desire he'd had locked away for her for so very long. Her hands traced over the hard smoothness and the strength of the muscled thighs before he scooped her up in his arms turning her onto her back on the blanket. Now hovering over her, he could see his own desire reflected in her eyes as he whispered words of love.  
  
I love you Samantha, he whispered wanting nothing more than to share with her the depth of his emotions for her.  
  
Brandon, I she met his eyes hearing the love filling his impassioned voice as she curled her leg around him holding him closer to her, I've missed you, she breathed collecting his mouth once again as she drank up kiss after sensual kiss allowing the moment to take them both away when a sudden piercing sound interrupted the two of them and she felt Brandon's hold on her constrict.  
  
Well what the a man's voice growled as Samantha buried her head in Brandon's chest as he started to pull away.  
  
Brandon, don't leave me, she whispered taking a quick peek out from beneath him as she saw a man in a park ranger's uniform with a rifle in hand standing no more than five feet away from them.  
  
Don't you kids know this isn't a good area for that kind of stuff, the man shook his head with a deep frown, there have been four animal attacks out here in the last week and we still haven't caught the beast that did all the damage, he continued with obvious disapproval in his voice, and you'd think that you'd have enough sense not to be playing kissy-face in the woods here.  
  
We were just having a picnic, Brandon answered smoothly as he untangled himself from Samantha's arms. Sliding in front of her as it to protect her from the man's scrutinizing eyes he continued, we weren't aware of any animal attacks, but if they are as serious as you say the are, then we'll just be on our way.  
  
See that you do, The man scowled shaking his head once more before leaving the two of them alone again.  
  
Samantha groaned burying her head in Brandon's shoulder, why is it that something keeps coming up like that?  
  
Samantha, it's okay, he wrapped her arms around his body squeezing her against him as she leaned into his muscled spine, in fact, things got a little too hot this morning, he turned in her arms facing her once again, I would hate to miss any of the other things we have ahead of us for today.  
  
What could possibly be any more important than us getting closer like this, she motioned to the discarded berries.  
  
You'll see, Brandon turned fully claiming her lips in a quick kiss before offering a playful wink as he reached for his shirt, and trust me, you'll love it, he finished thinking of his plans for Samantha as he vowed not to get too side tracked too soon yet again. He wanted to show her a day she'd never forget and while this morning did have a very positive beginning, there was still so much more on the road to happiness between them and he intended to see it through completely.   


To Chapter Eight


	3. Chapter Eight

**Never Imagined Possible**

Chapter Eight

Brandon stopped the Jeep smiling at Samantha before nodding to her outfit, You know it's a good thing you wore jeans today, he offered with a cryptic smile.  
  
And just why is that? Samantha questioned raising a curious brow.  
  
Because it makes things easier for our next adventure, Brandon explained simply as he stepped out of the car making his way around to open the passenger side door for her at their second stop.  
  
So what exactly is our next adventure? Samantha questioned with a soft smile.  
  
he motioned over her shoulder as she turned to see stables before her.  
  
Brandon, do you mean we're she trailed off.  
  
We're going horse back riding, he nodded eagerly, I thought you might approve.  
  
Brandon, I haven't done that since I was, well since I was a child, she began after a pause.  
  
And you were quite good at it I'm told, Brandon winked at her, I've heard nothing but the best about you and your time riding.  
  
As I said before, I haven't, she paused, who told you?  
  
I have my ways of getting information, he teased reaching out for her hand, shall we?  
  
she began to question again as he lead her towards the stables changing her line of thoughts almost immediately as she saw the horses waiting for them.

Samantha, I'd like you to meet Thunder, Brandon offered as he reached out to the white steed before him as the horse made a sound, he's a little bit wired up this morning, but only because hes been anticipating meeting you for a while now.  
  
Brandon, he's beautiful, she replied reaching out to the horse, who instinctively leaned into her touch, he's just so incredible.  
  
He was hoping you'd think so, he admitted with a playful laugh, although even after all the things I told him about you, they probably paled in comparison to what he sees before him right now.  
  
she felt a heat rise in her features as the horse moved in forward giving her a quick kiss causing her to laugh lightly, you are a friendly one, aren't you?  
  
Hey there Thunder, Brandon teased petting the horse gently, I told you that I was trying to win a place back in her heart and you're making me look bad.  
  
Oh he couldn't do that, Sami ran her fingers through his white mane, after all he's far too precious to ever do something like that, aren't you Thunder?   
  
The horse sounded as Brandon let out a tiny laugh.  
  
Well seeing as you two have already bonded, how do you feel about going for a ride, Brandon questioned leaning up against the stable door casually.  
  
  
  
Samantha, I'm very serious about everything that goes on today, he nodded encouragingly, I want to show you a good time.  
  
I realize that, but it's been a long time since I've gone riding, she began again as she looked to Thunder, why not?  
  
There's the spirit, Brandon smiled back at her, so let's get ready and I'll show you some of the sites around here.  
  
You're on Brandon, she agreed as they prepared for their next adventure and Samantha found herself eager to see what lay ahead of the two of them.

* * *

The soft breeze swept over Samantha as she perused Brandon out of the corner of her eye. While he'd played the cool and confidant romantic counterpart quite well today, she did see that he wasn't nearly as practiced in the art of horseback riding as she had been--then again Brandon's horse, Buttercup, seemed to have it's own agenda in mind as Brandon tried to keep control of the reigns.  
  
You really have a way with women, don't you, Sami couldn't help but laugh as she slowed Thunder down a bit allowing Brandon and Buttercup a chance to catch up to them.  
  
Normally yes, Brandon couldn't help but offer weakly, but it seems Buttercup just isn't into this ride today.  
  
She's a fool not to be enjoying this, Sami sighed looking out upon the ocean as she and Thunder continued along, I've never taken a ride on the beach like this, but it's really incredible.  
  
You're incredible, Brandon replied as Samantha came to a stop and Buttercup also stopped. He smiled over at Samantha seeing the way her eyes lit up with happiness as he too found himself more content with things than he had been in a very long time.  
  
No I'm not, she shook her head as a smile touched over her features, but I appreciate you saying that.  
  
See now that's where you and I are at a difference of opinion yet again, Brandon explained simply, I think you are by far the most incredible woman in the world and I feel like the luckiest man alive just to be this close to you, he confessed leaning in towards her as Sami too moved in closer to him anticipating a kiss when suddenly Buttercup sounded and set off down the beach in a haste leaving Brandon struggling to hang on as Sami opened her eyes once again seeing the scene unfolding.  
  
Sami cried out as she watched Buttercup flying down the trail knocking Brandon off of her, Oh my god, she gasped as she and Thunder rushed over to Brandon's side. Seeing him on the ground, she leapt off of her horse moving in beside him on the sand as she reached for him, Brandon? Brandon, can you hear me?  
  
he groaned slightly opening his eyes as he spit out sand,   
  
Are you okay, she reached out to touch his cheek as she noticed his eyes lazily wandering over the beach, Brandon, are you hurt?  
  
I'm okay, Brandon murmured in response, but I think that Buttercup doesn't seem to think so.  
  
I don't know what got into her, Sami replied looking up as she watched the horse trotting it's way back to them.  
  
She must not have liked the idea of my wanting to kiss you, Brandon confessed as she touched his face, she is the jealous type.  
  
Well she can get over it because you're mine, Sami replied leaning in closer to him, are you really okay?  
  
That all depends, Brandon reached his hand up to touch her cheek.  
  
On what?  
  
On if you really meant that, Brandon half smiled at her, do you really feel that way?  
  
What way?  
  
That I'm yours, he offered with a soft smile.  
  
On some level I've always felt that way and now, she confessed inching in towards him, I'd still like to have it that way.  
  
That's just what I wanted to hear, Brandon whispered as she eased her lips in over his kissing him gently. He cupped her face in his palm savoring the chaste kiss between them as she slowly withdrew from the kiss.  
  
We really should get you checked out, Sami began with a sigh, you took quite a fall.  
  
Samantha, I'm fine really, Brandon started attempting to sit up as he felt a tiny ache rush over him.  
  
Yeah sure you are, she answered doubtful as she slid her arm around her torso, Brandon, I might've believed that before, but considering that nasty bump on the head I gave you I'm not so convinced.  
  
What is with the women in my life trying to knock me around, Brandon half questioned, on second thought, I'm sure on some cosmic level I deserve this.  
  
I'd like to say yes, she frowned slightly, but I hate seeing you hurt.  
  
he lifted his gaze towards her again.  
  
Do you think you can stand, she questioned after a brief pause.  
  
I'm sure that I can, he began as she helped him up off the sand,   
  
So far so good, but I'm not so convinced, she kept her arm around him as she looked at their surroundings, think you can get up with me and Thunder and we can go take Buttercup back to the stables?  
  
You're going to rescue me here? Brandon lifted a curious brow.  
  
I'm not going to let you ride Buttercup when she's obviously not in the mood to play nice, she shook her head, so what do you say?  
  
I'm in your hands Samantha, he replied thinking of his unexpected fall as they both worked to get him up on her horse. Once he was seated, she slid in on the horse in front of him taking the reigns.  
  
Just hold onto me, she offered as he slid his arms around her waist.  
  
Like this, he questioned leaning into her spine as his warmth flooded over her.  
  
Oh yeah, she felt an anticipatory breath escape her lips as she thought of how good it felt to be this close to him again. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she moved forward savoring the closeness between her and Brandon as she lead the horses back to the stables.

* * *

Samantha stepped out of the stables seeing Brandon up ahead as her breath caught in her throat. He'd slipped out of his shirt, assessing his injuries as her gaze traveled hungrily over his muscled body. The tanned lines of him caused a heat to rise over her as her eyes greedily welcomed the view before her. He turned to face her, catching her in her voyeuristic moment as a smile swept over his features.  
  
How are you feeling? Samantha questioned fighting to keep her voice even as her breath collected inside of her.  
  
A little achy, but better, he confessed reaching for his shirt, just a couple of bruises seems to be all I got out of the deal.  
  
Well let me take a look, she stepped forward catching his hand as he held the material of his shirt. Their eyes connected as Brandon opened his mouth to speak, ready to say something when a voice interrupted.  
  
Oh there you are, a woman cried out as Samantha turned her eyes to see a beautiful, petite, dark haired woman standing before them, Brandon, how many times have I warned you about taking out Buttercup?  
  
She was warming up to me, Brandon explained offering a tiny smile in the woman's direction.  
  
I highly doubt that, the woman scowled at him before reaching out towards him as Samantha noted there was some kind of friendliness between the woman and Brandon. As the woman stepped in closer, Sami subconsciously touched Brandon's arm alerting the woman to keep her distance.  
  
Look no one is hurt, Brandon began his gaze lingering to Sami's hand on his arm, oh Gina, I'd like to you meet Samantha. Samantha, this is Gina she runs the stables here.  
  
Sami offered tightly eyeing the woman before her as a twinge of jealousy rushed over her.  
  
So you're Samantha, Gina raised a skeptic brow, you're not exactly what I expected from the way Brandons spoken of you.  
  
Hmm, well I haven't heard anything about you, Sami offered after a pause, so how do you know Brandon?  
  
Oh we go way back, Gina offered with a bright smile.  
  
She keeps this place up, Brandon explained, and she helped me set up our ride today.  
  
I'll bet she did, Sami frowned deeply.  
  
Well Brandon, Gina cleared her throat, if there's anything else you need  
  
We have it all taken care of, Sami wrapped her arms around Brandon's waist possessively, now don't we?  
  
Of course we do, Brandon couldn't help but smile as he realized what was going on. He laced his fingers with hers as he smiled to Gina, Everything is really alright in here.  
  
she shook her head stepping out of the stables as Brandon lifted Sami's fingers to his lips.  
  
he turned to face her, don't you know by now that you don't need to be jealous?  
  
I wasn't jealous, she argued, not in the least.  
  
That's what you looked like you wanted to claw her eyes out? he questioned skeptical.  
  
I did not, she defended softening her tone, not really at least.  
  
he embraced her, don't you know by now that you're the one and only woman I want in this world?  
  
Do you really mean that? she questioned her insecurities showing a bit.  
  
I do, he nodded, in fact, that's what these twenty four hours are about. It's my way of showing you just how much you do mean to me about how much I love you  
  
And that Gina? Sami questioned doubtful.  
  
Samantha, there hasn't been another woman for me since the day I found love with you, Brandon explained squeezing her in his arms, you're the only woman I want and need in my life and I'll do whatever it takes to make you see that.  
  
I think I'm starting to see something, she confessed fanning her fingers out over the nakedness of his chest, though I do have a confession to make.  
  
he lifted his brow.  
  
That's right, she nodded massaging the muscles of his chest, I know that you had some kind of agenda today, but I was hoping that maybe we could just spend the rest of our twenty four hours back at the beach house, just the two of us, she leaned forward kissing the center of his chest, what do you say?  
  
he sucked in a sharp breath as her teasing kisses cascaded over his chest. His fingers slipped through her blonde tresses urging her to meet his eyes as he spoke in a tight whisper, I wanted today to be something romantic for you.  
  
That's what I was hoping for, she tipped up on her toes leaning forward to collect a kiss from his lips, so what do you say Brandon? Can we go back to your place?  
  
Only if that's really what you want, Brandon whispered against her squeezing her closer to him.  
  
It is, she nodded eagerly, I want you very much Brandon Walker.  
  
And I want you Samantha Brady, he lifted her up off her toes capturing her in his arms as he kissed her heatedly, you're all I've ever wanted.  
  
Then show me, she urged further, take me home and show me just how much you love me.  
  
By the time this night is over, he promised, I'm going to do more than just show you. I'll make you believe, he finished holding her in his arms savoring the moment as he thought of the long road they'd taken back to one another. Maybe just maybe they would find a way to be together after all.  


  
**Chapter Nine**

Anticipation filled Samantha Brady's senses as images of her and Brandon together clouded her mind. Just the very thought of being able to love him after all this time, sent her to heaven and back with the warmth that filled her. Just being close to him, holding him and knowing that he loved her too brought forth a new wave of hope and with it a sense of vulnerability. While she'd wanted so desperately to fight the way she felt for him, just looking at him managed to turn her into the head over heels love struck girl she'd always been around him. Sure falling hadn't been something Samantha Brady did gracefully or even dealt with the right way and sure she'd gained her share of cuts and bruises in the shuffle, but this time, she promised herself. This time she'd do it right.  
  
Now as Samantha stood before the full length mirror in the bedroom Brandon had offered her in bringing her to this place, she thought of the way his eyes had lit up with promise and love on the ride home. She'd barely been able to contain herself, but Brandon was so very confident and determined to make this day between them one she'd never forget. Her stomach was tied in knots, her heart pounding as she glanced over her reflection once again.  
  
Tonight all of your dreams are going to come true, she promised herself as she realized that the dress she'd selected was perfect for her. This time with Brandon would be something she'd never forget, she decided as she thought of the ride they'd shared back from the stables.  
  
Sami recalled how she and Brandon had shared a moment in the stables, how their kisses had convinced her that she did in fact want this day with him, wanted as much of him as she could possible capture in this time. He'd agreed to their return to his beach house, but instead of following through on the temptation that had transpired between them at the stables, Brandon encouraged her to get cleaned up and change for the evening of romance between them. She'd been a bit disappointed at the notion at first as she'd wanted nothing more than to lose herself in the arms of Brandon Walker, but now as she spun around giving herself a once over in this slinky red dress she'd chosen for the evening, she realized that maybe waiting had been best. She was going to knock Brandon's socks off. Tossing her hair over her shoulder confidently, a smile touched over Sami's lips as she thought of the ways in which she'd show Brandon how he'd reached her.  
  
You can do this, she encouraged herself as she drew in a breath and turned to the door ready to let this night carry her into the arms of love at long last.  
  
Stepping out into the hallway, Sami took her time descending the spiral staircase as she thought of Brandon waiting for her, welcoming her back into his arms and into the magic of the night as a smile touched over her lips. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she realized that the room before her was filled with darkness and a frown touched over her lips.  
  
she questioned her voice echoing through the house as she stepped further into the foyer, Brandon, are you here?  
  
Sami took another step hearing the heels of her shoes clicking on the flooring as she realized that the entire first floor appeared to be filled with blackness as far as she could see. A curious frown spilled over her lips as she headed towards the kitchen wondering what Brandon was up to. She was half way into the living room from the foyer when she felt a quick tug around her waist and the warmth curl around her waist as she spun around feeling Brandon's lips press against hers in an impromptu kiss. Her pulse was racing, her heart thumping as his mouth grazed hers tenderly at first, then grew in intensity as he held her.  
  
he whispered her name against her lips as he held her and her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness.  
  
Brandon, I was starting to think you'd left, she confessed seeing his brown eyes through the darkened room as he held her.  
  
Not a chance, he smiled at her as he squeezed her in his arms, I wouldn't miss this night for the world.  
  
Neither would I, she admitted easing herself in closer against his body as her finger tips tapered off over his chest. A puzzled expression crossed over her features as she looked down noticing the suit jacket he'd been wearing, Brandon, what's this?  
  
This is part of your surprise, he took a step back extending his arm out towards her, shall we?  
  
She smiled widely before offering her hand with a nod, We shall, she agreed allowing Brandon to lead her wherever he pleased as her filled with love for him. He guided her across the rooms of the house carefully avoiding any roadblocks on their path to romance as the light from the moon outside began to creep in through the windows facing the beach. In the light of the moon Sami could see just how handsome Brandon was as he was wearing a dark colored suit and tie, clearly dressed up for the occasion.  
  
he opened the door wall leading out onto the deck before he extended his arm out to her again, this way.  
  
Sami accepted his arm as he lead her out onto the deck and she noticed the small table he'd set up. The candle on the center of the table glowed with bustling excitement as the moonlight hung overhead adding to the mood of the moment.  
  
You're breathtaking, Brandon whispered stepping in behind her as his lips tapered off over the back of her neck in feathery light kisses, I've never seen anything more beautiful than you are Samantha, he took a step back as a smile washed over his features. Moving over towards the table he pulled out a chair for her, I thought perhaps you might be interested in a quiet dinner between us since we never did make it to dinner last night.  
  
We didn't, did we, a coy smile pressed upon her lips before she offered in a teasing gesture, then again every time I sit down to a meal with you it seems that we're somehow interrupted. Perhaps dinner would be tempting fate  
  
Tempting fate would be in letting this moment pass us by, Brandon explained simply, and besides I took out an insurance plan on this one. I swear to you there won't be any smoke detectors or shotguns being fired at us tonight.  
  
Well since you put it that way, she let out a tiny laugh as she moved over to the chair he'd held out for her, I suppose I can accept your offer.  
  
I was hoping you wouldn't refuse, Brandon helped her into the chair before he circled around the table taking his own seat before he continued with the plans he'd had for them, Samantha, I must confess that when I brought you here that I wasn't quite sure how things would turn out for us. I knew you'd be angry and I knew that in that anger you'd be quite justified and after last night, well I was wondering if we'd make it to this moment in time, but now that we are here, he took in a nervous breath, Samantha, there is no place I'd rather be than right here in this moment with you, showing you what it is that you truly mean to me.  
  
she reached across the table taking his hand.  
  
Please let me do this, Brandon squeezed her hand gently before lifting it to his lips and offering a feathery-light kiss upon the palm of her hand, Samantha, I've waited a long time for this moment and I don't want anything to take away from itnot yet.  
  
she nodded allowing him this time to reveal himself to her as he continued.  
  
I know that I've made some mistakes, Brandon continued nervously, we both have Samantha, but the truth is that it was in making those mistakes that I realized just what I'd lost in my life. They say if you love someone and you let them go, if it's really meant to be things will come full circle, love will find a way to bring those who are destined to forever back to one another. When I'd heard that growing up, I never truly believed those words. As you know my childhood was less than perfect, Brandon offered his tone softening as he paused, alright far worse than that and because of the way Paul was with me, well I'd learned the only way to survive was to be tough, to shut the world off and to not feel any real emotion. It was easy at first, but then as the years went on, it grew harder and harder for me to be able to open up. I'd hated Paul for what he'd done to my family and on some level I'd resented my mother for turning to Abe in those dark hours. I never realized that all that time the only person to blame was me, Brandon trailed off.  
  
Brandon, what happened between your mother and Abe wasn't your fault, Sami squeezed his hand.  
  
Even so I was the product of their affair and Paul knew it, Brandon continued poignantly, his fists proved just how much he'd loathed the fact that he'd been raising Abe Carver's bastard brat. At the time I hadn't seen the picture clearly, but now, well after I've lived through the mistakes I've made, I realize that all my anger was for nothingall the resentment towards Abethe only one I was angry with was myself. I was angry because I never felt like I was strong enough to overcome Paul's anger--that I would never be able to live up to the kind of man anyone would need or even want because I was hung up on the past. I was so buried in my hatred and anger and it ruled my lifethat is until you walked into it, Brandon explained honestly, Samantha, from the moment I first laid my eyes upon you, I knew that you were the only woman for me. From the first time we met one another, I just knew it was a matter of time before I would win you over and we'd be together. Sure, I know we've both had other people in our lives and neither one of us have followed the straight and narrow, but that was what made it feel so right between us. When I first laid my eyes upon you I saw a woman so full of life and spirita woman ready to fight for what she wanted and a woman who had no idea just how incredible she truly was  
  
Sami felt a heat rise over her features.  
  
Samantha, it's true, Brandon continued, you lived most of your life in Carrie's shadow and while Carrie might've been more of an upstanding person living life on the straight and narrow, Carrie pales in comparison to the magic of you. Samantha, I honestly don't see how any man would've ever been able to make the mistake of not seeing that the Brady sister with it all was the one that I have beside me, he laced their fingers in one another, Samantha you are by far the most beautiful, vibrant, amazing, intelligent, not to mention sexy woman I've ever met in my life and I was a fool to ever walk away from you. I know that I don't deserve this change, that even this day between us is something that you should've refused me, but as sure as I sit here before you, I truly believe that this moment was meant to be. I know in my heart that us together is the one thing in this crazy world that makes sense. We both did things that most people would never, ever be able to overlook, but somehow in doing what we've done, it's defined us both, given us character and along the way it's given us a sense of being kindred spirits. I knew it when I met you and I feel it now. Samantha, I love you with everything I am and everything I'll ever be and I want to share my life with you, Brandon slid out of his seat making his way over to her side of the table as he knelt before her, Samantha, I need you in my life as much as I need the air I breathe--maybe more because I've been lost without you and now that you're here with me, I don't ever want to be lost again.  
  
Oh Brandon, she felt a tear slip down her cheek as his words touched a part of her that she hadn't imagined any man would reach. She'd already been convinced that she was in love with Brandon, but now as he said all the things she'd always longed to hear, her heart was filled with more love and happiness than she'd ever dreamt possible.  
  
Samantha, I love you, he cupped her face in his hands as he leaned forward capturing her mouth in his, I love you, he murmured against her mouth as their kisses grew in intensity.  
  
I love you too, she confessed choked up on emotion as she wrapped her arms around him drawing him in closer to her and refusing to let go as their love surrounded them wrapping them both up in the power of the emotion, I've always loved you Brandon. Even when I fought with myself over the way you made me feel, deep down I knew that you were my once in a lifetime. You were the only man I'd ever feel this way about, she confessed caressing his face as their eyes connected and he reached out to her lifting her from the chair she'd been seated in as he stood up once again absorbing her drugging nectar with an intoxicating kiss.

  
The air is cooling and the sun's going down  
The day's been grueling in this dusty old town  
My body's aching for what you do to me

Samantha wrapped her arms around Brandon as their kisses grew in intensity. Now holding him like this, nothing else seemed to matter as her fingers threaded through his dark hair. His hands glided over her curves her slender form against his powerful, muscular chest. Her beautiful swollen lips parted as a breath escaped her lips and their eyes connected once again.  
  
I love you Samantha, Brandon mouthed as he reclaimed her mouth sliding between her parted lips as he stroked her mouth to ecstasy with that kiss leaving her longing for more as she held him.  
  
Brandon, I need you, she murmured breathless as they parted.  
  
he began as she placed her finger over his lips to silence him and she shook her head.  
  
Brandon, I've waited a lifetime for this, she confessed as her body raged with desire, don't you think it's time we ended the agony and gave in completely to love, she questioned tracing his lower lip as he pressed a tender kiss upon the pad of her finger.  
  
Loving you is all I've ever wanted to do, Samantha, Brandon confessed capturing her mouth with hungry urgency as he hoisted her off the ground and into his arms with one swift motion.

Tenderly tenderly  
Tenderly tenderly

Brandon carefully collected Samantha within the confines of his strong, solid arms as he carried her back inside the beach house. Leaving the dinner to the night, his kisses continued exploring the magic of Samantha Brady as he clumsily made his way to the master bedroom. Setting her down on her toes again, he wrapped his arms around her gliding his palms over the curve of her hips as their eyes connected and the unspoken need grew between them. His finger tips traveled over the contours of her body memorizing just how beautiful she was as his thumb traced over her soft face lingering over her parted lips.  
  
You're so beautiful, he whispered sliding his thumb over satin-smooth skin as she reached out to him drawing his hand up to her lips again.   
  
Placing a tender kiss over the center of his hand, Samantha met his dark eyes seeing her own passion reflected behind them as she offered teasing kisses over his finger tips before sliding his finger between her parted lips causing Brandon to expel a rushed breath of air as his hand curved over her hip, relearning her curves as the sheer material of her red dress shifted with each movement of his hand upon her.

The words are easy when the language is love  
You know exactly what I'm thinking of  
My heart is hungry for what you do to me

Samantha spoke his name as she reached out to him sliding the jacket he was wearing off over his shoulders as she longed to touch him, to make him hers once again after all this time that had been taken from them. His jacket fell to the floor as her fingers quickly worked to unknot his tie as the anticipation was far too much for her to bear. Just being this close to Brandon was driving her mad with desire and if she couldn't touch him soon  
  
Brandon captured her wrist as she began to tear at his shirt freeing him up to her touch. Her eyes connected with his as he slowly lifted her arm raising her wrist to his lips as he placed tender kisses upon the vulnerable flesh. With each movement of his lips, she felt sensations rush over her, bringing forth feelings that she'd never known before this moment as his lips pressed over her arm lavishing her with kisses before his words reached out to her, I want to know every inch of you before this night is over. I want to relearn all of your passion, he explained sliding his fingers into her hair as he pulled her closer, tonight is about you, Samantha.

Tenderly tenderly  
Tenderly tenderly

  
Samantha's eyes widened as Brandon eased his fingers around her slender form, moving in over the zipper on her dress as he leaned forward dropping ardent kisses upon her shoulder, savoring the satiny smoothness of her skin as he eased the zipper of her dress down over her spine revealing her to him inch by inch as the night caressed her newly exposed skin. Her chest rose and fell with each breath she took as Brandon lifted his fingers over the vulnerable layer of skin revealed to the night. His mouth hovered over her shoulder, a whisper away from her as his heated breath fell upon her.  
  
I love you Samantha, he whispered placing an affectionate kiss upon her collar bone before he stepped back placing a short distance between them. His eyes captured hers beckoning her to lose herself to the love between them as his thumbs slipped in beneath the thin spaghetti straps of her red dress.   
  
Carefully lifting the material from her shoulders, Brandon searched her eyes seeking out any sign of protest from her before easing the material down her arms. Watching as she lowered her arms, breaking the contact between them as she allowed him to gently glide the dress down her body, Brandon leaned forward collecting a kiss as her dress pooled to the floor at her feet.

I've had lovers go up in flames  
Been with others who've had no names  
God I've waited patiently  
For someone who really touches me

Samantha murmured his name as his kisses beckoned her to give in to the magic between them. Now standing before him clad only in the barest of essentials, she felt herself truly vulnerable to him as everything would change for them after this moment in time. He gently tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear as their gaze connected once again and she felt him slide his arm around her waist drawing her closer to him.   
  
Brandon stepped back dropping to a seated position on the bed as Samantha stood before him and his fingers explored the warm, nakedness of her soft skin. His gaze lowered to her concave abdomen as he leaned forward offering kiss after heated kiss over her. His arms wrapped around her bringing her closer to him as his kisses teased over her flat abdomen, over the curve of her waist, along her side relearning every perfect inch of her, before he hoisted her up into his lap.  
  
he whispered her name, his touch reaching over her as she straddled his lap feeling the heat building between them, I've waited so long for this moment.  
  
The wait is over, she promised capturing his mouth in a possessive kiss as deftly unclasped her strapless bra freeing her up to his hungry explorations as she tossed her hair over his shoulder tickling him with the movement as her fingers plucked open the buttons on his shirt eagerly tugging the material down over his shoulders causing him to release her as he leaned back working with her to alleviate the shirt as his eyes feasted on the beauty before him.   
  
Unable to take the distance between them, Brandon collected her in his arms, rolling her beneath him on the mattress as her golden tresses pooled around her sensual features reminding him of the angel he truly had before him as their mouths met in another hungry union. Drawing circles lazily over her skin, Brandon eased his palm over her hip, curling her leg around his body as he was unable to suppress the irresistible sensations building inside of him at the contact between them.  
  
Brandon whispered her name, how you burn me, he tapered off as his mouth moved over her body, dropping teasing kisses over her as his fingers worked their magic over her awakening all the places inside of her as no inch of her was left unattended or forgotten with the magic of his touch. His kisses lavished her body, offering a preview of the desire burning beneath the surface raging deep within him as he alleviated the barriers between them ready to make love to the woman he'd loved so completely.  
  
I love you, Brandon captured her lips in a tender kiss pausing to memorize this moment between them as he felt the weight of this moment between them.  
  
I love you, she answered letting her heart be her guide as she wrapped herself around him lost in the power of the man she'd loved as they made love leaving no barrier between them as they were one soul, one heart, one being swept away by the magic of finally being able to be free with one another. 

I feel your fingers and their touch is like fire  
Sensations linger then they turn to desire  
My body's aching for what you do to me

Tenderly tenderly  
Tenderly tenderly

**  
Tenderly by Sherrie Austin **

**Chapter Ten**

A gentle breeze swept through the curtains as Samantha turned into the warmth of the embrace wrapped around her. Snuggling into Brandon's chest, she found herself completely at ease as the world that surrounded her--the only world that truly mattered was right here in the now vowing to keep her safe and secure. A yawn spilled over her soft features as she opened her eyes finding Brandon gazing down at her lovingly.  
  
How long have you been awake, she questioned with a gentle yawn as his fingers lazily caressed her spine.  
  
Long enough to wonder how I ever could've drifted off to sleep with an angel in my arms, Brandon replied softly, because looking at you Samantha, well I realize that I didn't ever want to let go of this moment--of the way it feels to be holding you like this in my arms.  
  
It feels like heaven, she snuggled in closer to him.  
  
Samantha, you're my heaven, Brandon kissed the top of her head, you're everything I've hoped for and everything I need in this world. I love you.  
  
I love you too, she confessed laying against his chest as he held her. Closing her eyes, she traced patterns over his skin as the solid, steady sounds of his heart's rhythmic beat captured her full attention as she'd finally embraced her love for him once again, I'd forgotten about how good this felt between us.  
  
It's even more incredible than I'd remembered, Brandon kissed the top of her head, but then again everything about you is incredible Samantha and I knew that the first time I laid my eyes upon you.  
  
she looked up at him, now come on. You know I have a great many flaws.  
  
Not flaws, just little personality traits that make you who you are, Brandon explained simply, and I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Now I find that hard to believe, she rolled over him now laying completely against him as she looked down into his dark eyes, in fact I know that's anything but true  
  
Samantha, how could you even begin to imagine that you aren't everything to me? he reached out to touch her cheek.  
  
Well history says she began with a slight frown.  
  
Forget history, he pulled her in closer for a tender kiss, history is in the past and what we're working towards is the future.  
  
You really believe we'll have one together, she questioned against his lips as they remained a breath apart.  
  
After last night, how can you doubt that, he offered cupping her face in his hands, I love you Samantha Gene Brady--every part of you and that's never going to change.  
  
Even when I do something stupid because I can't promise you that I won't do something to set you off, she gave him a serious look, I'd like to say that I'll be perfect, but Brandon I know that's not going to happen.  
  
I never asked you to change who you are, Brandon reminded her simply, that's nothing I would ever want from you. I think our problems started when you began believing that you had to hide who you were from me.  
  
Brandon, when you saw me for what I truly was, you left me, she frowned again feeling the romance lifted from the moment as she pulled back, you walked out after you knew the truth.  
  
I was shell shocked, Brandon reminded her, we'd both done some things and we'd deceived one another. I realized that if I'd even imagined having a future with you, that I'd have to face the demons of my past and I've done that Samantha. I see the mistakes I've made and I'm ready to work on proving to you that I'm a better man than the one you fell in love with.  
  
The Brandon I fell in love with was a wonderful man, her gaze dropped to the sheet, much better than the Samantha you feel in love with.  
  
he reached out to her lifting her chin to meet his gaze, the Samantha I fell in love with was a free spirit, wild and reckless and beautiful and innocent all at the same time and that's what you are. You have everything and if anything, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. I tried to be someone I wasn't. I began to turn into something I wasn't. I had the rage inside of me, the insecurities he took in a breath, Samantha, when you chose Austin over me, it broke my heart. I wanted to desperately to push us behind into the past, but seeing you with Austin--knowing that he couldn't love you like I did, well it tore me apart because you wanted him so desperately. You wanted the good guy with the good and pure heart and I was anything but that  
  
Brandon, I never asked you to be  
  
I know, but in a way once we got together, I changed. I turned into something else, someone who wasn't in touch with what his heart was feeling. I made mistakes and I promised you so many things that I didn't live up to, his fingers circled the bracelet on her wrist, when I said eternity, I never intended on it to be something filled with misery and heartbreak and I certainly didn't imagine it would be walking out on our wedding day.  
  
she began as he placed his index finger over her lips.  
  
No Samantha, I really need to say this. I know that I did a lot of things that I wish I hadn't, but right now, right here I'm asking for us to try to look to the future, to what we can have together after today. I need you to see that this isn't about what we once had--it's about what we can have together and how we can do things in the here and now. Samantha, I know you've had a lot happening over the last few years that have changed you, that have turned your life around, but I'm asking that in this new life you've made for yourself that you can find a place for me in it.  
  
Brandon, you know that I can't just pretend that you aren't a part of my life, a part of who I am, what I am, but she sighed thinking about the life waiting back for her in Salem as she pulled away from him.  
  
But what? he reached out to her touching her shoulder as she turned away.  
  
Taking in a breath, she closed her eyes thinking about the last twenty four hours of her life and how things had changed for her. Still there was the life she'd left back in Salem, Brandon, I was about to marry Lucas when you kidnapped me.  
  
But you don't love Lucas, Brandon pleaded with her, you love me. I know you love me.  
  
Brandon, last night I was swept up in the moment, she confessed holding the sheet to her body as she slid out of bed, I was wanting to believe in this dream that you'd offered me..  
  
Samantha, it's more than a dream. It can be a reality, Brandon pleaded with her watching her pull away, Samantha, look at me.  
  
she turned to find him propped up on his side beneath the blanket, his tanned skin revealed to her hungry gaze as nearly all of him was there before her, urging her to return to the warmth of his arms, I can't, she admitted looking away.  
  
Can't or won't? he challenged as he sat up, Samantha, what is it about us that terrifies you so much?  
  
I don't go through this again. I shouldn't have let last night happen and looking at you, well it just confuses me, she answered feeling the heat rise in her features, I can't go through losing you all over again because last time it damn near killed me.  
  
You won't lose me Samantha, he promised seeing the tension ride over her as her fingers clung to the sheet around her as if to hide herself from him, to dive back inside herself away from the progress they'd made with one another.  
  
Brandon, promises of forever are just empty words. We both know that, she answered closing her eyes as she willed herself to turn away from him, to just walk away and forget the way he'd made her feel. She could do this. She could end this now before her heart was far too invested in him. Certainly she had the strength to do that much.  
  
Samantha, you don't want to end this any more than I do, Brandon challenged as she drew in a ragged breath.  
  
I'm going to marry Lucas, she repeated verbatim as she tried to ignore the intense pounding of her heart.  
  
That's just an excuse to hide from what you really feel, his words dared her as she pulled together the strength to fight him, to keep from letting him in all over again though she feared it was too late.  
  
It's just the way things are, she answered tightly, I can't make any more of last night than what it was. It's over Brandon and you have to accept that, she cleared her throat, I think it's best if you accept that now before you get your hopes up for something that won't ever be.  
  
Samantha, you can't walk away from us. We both know that I'm deep in your system and even if you tried to leave, your heart would never give us up just like mine would never give up on you.  
  
My place is back in Salem, she insisted wrapping her fingers tighter around the sheet, with Lucas and once I've had a shower and we really look at what the reality is, you'll see that is where I belong.  
  
I don't believe the for one second, Brandon challenged determined not to lose her again, you love me just like I love you. You want to believe in us, but you're afraid. You're terrified of real happiness of true love so you'd rather push it away than embrace what we have. You're turning away from me because you don't believe you're meant for happiness, but the truth is that it can be yours. Samantha, you can have everything you've ever dreamt of with me and I swear to you that I won't ever walk away from you again. I learned my lesson the hard way and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove that to you.  
  
Brandon, it's too late, she sighed running her fingers through her blonde tresses, I'm committed to a future with Lucas. I'm going to marry Lucas.  
  
Samantha, please stop using Lucas as an excuse to push me away, his voice softened as she bit on her lower lip nervously.  
  
It's not an excuse, she blurted out finding the courage to face him again as she turned towards the bed imagining to find him laying where she'd left him, but much to her surprise he stood behind her. A gasp fell from her lips as her gaze drifted to his luscious lips and his dark, loving eyes upon her.  
  
Yes it is, he stepped closer to her as she tilted her head upwards towards him before taking a slow step back, and you know that deep in your heart Samantha. Stop fighting what we feel for one another.  
  
Brandon, it's really not, she shook her head, a nervous breath escaping her lips as just looking at him sent butterflies through her stomach.  
  
he challenged arching a sexy brow at her, then prove it.  
  
Excuse me, she blinked back at him realizing she'd taken another step back as he moved in closer to her.  
  
Prove it Samantha, Brandon repeated watching her back up again closing in on the wall behind her, if you say it's not an excuse and that you really don't love me, then you'll have no problem kissing me to prove it.  
  
Brandon please, she let out a nervous laugh, I don't have to prove anything to you. I've said what needs to be said.  
  
That's not enough, he shook his head as a sly grin swept over his features, but here's the deal, if you give me a kiss good-bye and you feel nothing, then I'll let you take your shower and be on your way. I won't push you about us ever again and I'll let you live your life with Lucas. However, if you feel something, even the faintest spark in the kiss, then you have to hear me out.  
  
This is ridiculous, she groaned inwardly.  
  
Even so the way I see it, if I mean nothing to you, then there is no risk involved. If last night was just a spur of the moment mistake, then when you kiss me, there will be nothing to worry about, he explained as she leaned back against the wall. Extending his arms out and caging her beneath them, he smiled at her, so what do you say Samantha?  
  
You're crazy, you know that, her voice stammered as her knees grew shaky and she tried to find a way to slip out of this current situation, besides last night you told me twenty four hours and then you'd give up.  
  
I still have a little time left, Brandon reminded her, we didn't have an early start, remember?  
  
Brandon, you keep changing the rules, she gave him a pointed look as he leaned in closer to her and her chest rose and fell in anticipation as his dark eyes reached into her daring her to reveal her heart to him.  
  
Rules were meant to be broken, he whispered throatily as he leaned in to kiss her capturing her lips with hungry urgency as she cried out against him surprised by the intensity of his kiss.  
  
Unable to fight the feelings he'd awakened inside of her, Samantha silently cursed herself as the kiss deepened and the sheet she'd been wrapped up in fell to the floor as her fingers threaded through his hair claiming his mouth with an eager intensity as the kiss continued. She'd wanted to refuse, to tell him that their night together meant nothing, but as he wrapped his arms around her lifting her from the ground, she couldn't help but give in to the way he'd made her feel, to the way his every breath awakened her inside, made her feel alive as he held her.  
  
she gasped breathless as he slowly withdrew from their kiss.  
  
I told you that you weren't ready to walk away from us, Brandon replied with a confident smile releasing her as the chill of his absence washed over her.   
  
Feeling weak in the knees after the kiss, Samantha struggled to find the right words, to say what she'd intended on saying moments earlier, but nothing came out as her heart pounded out of control in her chest. She looked to Brandon noting the pleased expression on his face as she fought for her words. Damn him for being so calm about this. Damn him for trying to persuade her not to give up on them having a future together, but most of all damn him for being right about the way she felt about him. She did love him and she hated how he'd managed to reach her all over again. Now as she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms, to hold him and never let go, she struggled to still her trembling lower lip as the words fell from her lips.  
  
I'm taking my shower, she announced tossing her hair over her shoulder as she feigned an air of confidence.  
  
I see, Brandon nodded unconvinced, are you sure about that?  
  
Absolutely certain, she replied forcing herself to turn away from him as she took a step towards the master bathroom hoping that her wobbly knees wouldn't give her away as she looked to the door only a few feet away from her.  
  
Fine, if that's really how you feel, Brandon's voice beckoned her as she stopped moving.  
  
It is, she nodded unable to face him again.  
  
Alright then, he paused before a smile swept over his features, oh and Samantha?  
  
she questioned pulling together the courage to look over her shoulder at him.  
  
You're really a bad liar, he announced sliding his arm around her waist as he pulled her back to him in an urgent, desperate kiss unleashing all his passion upon her as he'd called her bluff.  
  
Wrapping herself around him, Samantha gave in to the desire she'd carried for Brandon as his arms scooped up her bottom and carried her toward the bathroom. Lavishing her with kisses, Brandon refused to give her room to push him away again as he stepped towards the shower, carefully holding her in his arm as his other arm slinked around to the temperature controls, carefully setting the water before he stepped inside the shower stall taking her with him.  
  
she questioned in low, shallow pants as his lips devoured hers, what are you doing?  
  
You said you wanted a shower, he reminded her easing her to her toes again as he reached for the soap, sliding it over her smooth, damp skin, so I thought we'd work on that.  
  
When I said it, she pressed her palm over the center of his chest, I'd meant I'd be taking one alone.  
  
Well, I'd thought about taking one as well, Brandon admitted working a lather over her skin as he eased the soap over her shoulders as his lips dropped kisses over her collar bone, so why waste a perfectly good shower when there's room for the both of us?  
  
Brandon, you're insatiable aren't you, she questioned in a tight whisper as his hands glided over her body adding fuel to the fire burning inside of her as the steam surrounded them in the shower as the water pulsated over them.  
  
You have no idea, he whispered daring her to give in to the love between them with an intoxicating kiss as he vowed not to let Samantha Brady walk out of his life once again. He loved her far too much to loose her and soon she'd realize that letting go of her fears of loving him would set them free.   


**Chapter 11**

Samantha's gaze cast out over the ocean's tide as she hugged her arms around her body savoring the feel of Brandon's oversized robe against her skin. Her hair was still damp from the shower she and Brandon had shared with one another and her heart still filled with the heat of the experience they'd had with one another. Making love to Brandon Walker was always something she'd been able to lose herself in. While she'd denied how she'd felt for him for so very long, just in being in his arms again, it felt so wonderful, so right and the very thought of being close to him again brought a smile over her lips.  
  
Here you are, Brandon broke through her thoughts as he slipped his arm around her waist before extending his free hand out towards her offering her the glass of orange juice he'd retrieved from the kitchen, for you.  
  
Thank you, she smiled turning her head back to glance over her shoulder at him for a brief moment before she sipped the juice. Looking out over the water again, she leaned back into his chest appreciating the moment between them as his arms felt so inviting over her. It really is beautiful out there, isn't it?  
  
Being near the ocean always seemed to offer a sense of clarity and peace for me growing up, Brandon explained kissing the top of her head, granted it wasn't something I was used to, but when I had a moment to appreciate the simpler things in life, I took them.  
  
I wish I'd done that more, Sami sighed lightly, but somehow growing up wasn't nearly what I'd imagined it should've been.  
  
You've had a lot happen in your lifetime Samantha, Brandon offered squeezing her in his arms as she lifted the glass of juice offering him a sip of the juice before reclaiming it once again.  
  
Perhaps too much, she sighed closing her eyes as the winds swept over her, There were so many things that I did so very wrongso many mistakes  
  
You were young, Brandon reminded her, we all do some crazy things in our youth.  
  
Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it, she let out an ironic laugh, for the longest time, I was like the plague in Salem. Every time I stepped into a room, I knew that people were talking about me, gossiping about all the things I'd done and how my sins would never be forgotten. Of course in a small town like Salem, I suppose you can never escape the demons of your past  
  
It seems as though the demons follow you everywhere in that town, Brandon agreed with a sigh, but then again, I suppose that's where the not caring about what might come about because of them comes in.  
  
I wish it was that easy, she confessed thinking back to her troubled youth, I remember all those years when I was chasing after Austin, my entire family seemed to be against me. I mean sure I made a mistake and yes I'd lied about what happened in some places, but still she trailed off, oh if I only knew then, what I know now.  
  
Would it have made a difference, Brandon questioned lazily as she shook her head in response.  
  
Probably not, but when I think of how my life was so reckless and how I'd been such a disappointment to my family  
  
Samantha, how could you be a disappointment? he turned her in his arms.  
  
You must be joking right, she half laughed, Brandon, think about it for a moment.  
  
I am thinking about it and what I see before me is a woman who managed to raise a child and become a mothera great one at that at a young age and along the way you became a fighter never giving up what you wanted.

And look where it got me, she pointed out with a slight frown, even you thought I was too much to handle when you split before.  
  
a crease settled in over his brow, you weren't too much to handle. Honestly, he hesitated contemplating his words, when I left I was a pompous ass.  
  
Excuse me? she blinked back at him surprised by his words, What did you just say?  
  
You heard me, he shrugged his shoulders, I really screwed up and when I left town not a day went by without me kicking myself for leaving like I did. I kept thinking if only I'd followed my heart, if only I'd been honest with you about things from the start, if only I'd had the strength to believe in our love like I do right now  
  
Brandon, things were so complicated back then, she began realizing that somehow they'd always returned to the same conversation between the two of them with the old hurt remaining inside of her.  
  
Because I made them that way, Brandon offered poignantly, sure you did what you thought was best in terms of the DNA test, but I helped feed into the insecurities you had about our relationship. If only I'd had the nerve to make you feel as if you were the only one who'd ever touched my heartif only I hadn't made you feel like second best  
  
I thought you said earlier we weren't looking back on if only, she challenged arching a brow.  
  
I know what I said, but I also know you and I know you're hurting, Brandon touched her cheek gently, I know at the time everything went down it was played out so horribly wrong. Lucas never should've bust into our wedding with the news about the DNA tests and I shouldn't have flew off the handle like I did  
  
You thought I'd betrayed you, she offered simply, and it wasn't the first time a man left me hanging.  
  
Even so, it was the last thing I wanted to do, Brandon confessed remembering that fateful moment between them, I never, ever wanted to hurt you.  
  
she paused seeing the pain behind his eyes, tell me something  
  
  
  
When you walked out the door on our wedding day, I thought you'd hated me, that you never wanted to see me again and in that moment when I lost you, it tore me apart inside, she trailed off lost in the moment.  
  
Samantha, I never ever hated you. Not for a second, Brandon lifted her gaze to meet his once again, it was me I hated. I was the one who'd messed up and I took it out on you. That was wrong and I'm so sorry that I hurt you.  
  
I know you are and Brandon I really believe that, but a part of me, well I just find it hard to believe that we're here together like thisthat somehow you found me again and you want to be with me. I think of all those times that I longed to call you, to visit you, but I kept away because I knew you wouldn't see me, but now as you stand before me, you're telling me that wasn't the case.  
  
Not at all, he admitted honestly, I wanted to see you so many times, but I knew that I'd hurt you and if I came back into your life, it would only lead to misery. I knew that I broke your heart and why would you ever want me back after that?  
  
Yet you show up on my wedding day, she pondered the thought, why did you do that exactly?  
  
I didn't want you to make a mistake with Lucas, Brandon blurted out with a frown, Samantha I know that you don't love him and that Lucas doesn't love you.  
  
Lucas does love me, she frowned deeply, he was ready to commit to me and  
  
Samantha, he's played a hand in destroying every one of your relationships, Brandon pointed out with a frown, he was part of the reason that things ended the way they did between us. He knew how to play us against one another and the gamble worked for him.  
  
Only because we let it happen, she reminded him harshly, you walked out on me and gave him the opportunity to see my life in shambles yet again.  
  
Which brings me to another point, he continued shaking his head, if the man so desperately lives to bring you down and tear your life apart, then why oh why would you even think of committing your life to him? Were you seeking out some kind of punishment in denying yourself happiness?  
  
Brandon, you don't know the whole situation, she argued with him taking a step back, Lucas was there for me when the world wasn't. He stood by me after you left  
  
I'm sure he did, but did you think for a moment there Samantha that maybe that was always part of his plan, Brandon frowned again, Samantha, he set us up for a fall. He made sure that his timing was at that pivotal moment where emotions were running high enough for us both to run away. He knew if I knew that you'd switched those tests that I would doubt you and in turn you would always doubt me believing that Lexie was the mother of my child.  
  
Brandon, we did that to one another, she pointed between them, you and I were the ones who tampered with those tests and when you slept with Lexie  
  
Samantha, I made a mistake, but think about this for a second, Brandon paused contemplating his words, I went in and fixed the test  
  
And then I went in to save face, she nodded in response, we've been over this a million times.  
  
Even so, I know Lucas was taunting you, telling you that I was going to leave you and when he interrupted our wedding, that insecurity card came into play and given that I was upset about the truth about Abe being my father and by the fact we'd deceived one another, I did exactly what he wanted me to do. What I should've done was decked the son of a bitch for messing with our lives to begin with  
  
Lucas isn't to blame, Sami huffed in response, he might have done some awful things, but we can't blame Lucas for the way things went down.  
  
The hell we can't, Brandon grumbled.  
  
Is that what this is about, she gasped in realization, is that why you brought me here?  
  
Samantha, what are you talking about? he questioned in confusion.  
  
Did you bring me here only to seek out revenge on Lucas for stepping on your toes, she huffed back at him, is that all I am to you? Means to an end in your quest to piss off Lucas?  
  
Samantha, how can you say that?  
  
Well is that all this is about, she continued shaking her head, are you using me Brandon?  
  
Samantha, the only reason I'm here with you is because I love you, Brandon answered simply, I couldn't let you marry Lucas because I love you too much for that.  
  
Oh really? she arched a curious brow, then why wait until my wedding day? Why not come in a week before? Why not come to me sooner than that if I was on your mind before now?  
  
Because I'm a coward and I didn't think  
  
You've got that for sure, Sami snapped back at him, you didn't think about anything except for what you wanted.  
  
That's not true. I was doing what was best for us.  
  
By taking me from my family and my wedding? she blinked back at him, Now who's the one with a hidden agenda here, Brandon?  
  
he groaned inwardly, what happened to us focusing on the future?  
  
If you recall I told you before we don't have a future, she placed her hands on her hips, I'm marrying Lucas and no pretty words or sweet kisses can change that.  
  
he arched a curious brow.  
  
That's right, she nodded eagerly, I won't be some prize in your fight against Lucas Roberts. I won't let you use me just because your bruised ego can't handle the fact that I've moved on with my life that I've  
  
That's it, Brandon shook his head before reaching out to her and hoisting her over his shoulder.  
  
she shouted his name as he walked across the deck, Brandon, what are you doing? Brandon, put me down!  
  
Samantha, this is for your own good, he announced carrying her across the sand towards the water.  
  
Brandon, what do you think you're doing, she questioned again with a squeal.  
  
Cooling you off, he declared moving into the edge of the water as she cried out once again.  
  
Put me down, she began kicking against his chest, Brandon, I mean it. Put me down right this instant.  
  
If you insist, he shrugged dropping her into the water with a splash as a laugh spilled over his lips. Seconds later, she emerged from the water a look of shock and rage crossing her features as Brandon couldn't help but erupt with laughter.  
  
You think that was funny, she growled up at him, how dare you!  
  
Oh come on Samantha, he laughed harder, things were getting too hot back there and we needed some kind of cool down.  
  
I'll show you cool down, she lunged forward throwing her fist into his jaw knocking him down into the water as she let out a ha' and she clapped her hands together, take that!  
  
Sami felt a pleased smile spill over her features as she thought of how she'd taken Brandon down. Looking at her soaked robe, now hanging off of her as she turned her attention to the water. She paused waiting for Brandon to surface so that she could give him a piece of her mind again, to let him know how angry she was with him, but as the moments passed on, the water began to smooth on the surface with no sign of Brandon. Her smile transformed into a frown as she waved her hands towards the surface of the water.  
  
she questioned trying to see beneath the surface as she stepped around the water, Brandon, this isn't funny. Brandon, where are you? Brandon, her voice rose to a panic as she looked down to the water ready to dive in, Oh no, she mouthed dipping beneath the surface seeking him out as the robe drifted down her shoulders. Shaking it off, she tried to see through the water as her concern for Brandon swept over her.  
  
Surfacing for air, Samantha realized he still hadn't surfaced as she dove under again afraid she'd hit him too hard. Moving forward she opened her eyes once again ready to continue her search when she felt something wrap around her waist dragging her back. A muffled cry escaped her lips as she spun around to find Brandon beside her. He reached out to her touching her face as he captured her mouth in a kiss while they began to surface.  
  
Breaking free of the kiss as they were beneath the sun's warm rays once again, Sami glared at Brandon seeing the sly look upon his face before he pulled her into another desperate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him hating that he had frightened her, but more so hating the idea of him being hurt after she'd hit him.  
  
You scared the life out of me, she murmured against his mouth as they waded in the water together, I thought I'd hit you too hard and that you were hurt  
  
Only if you didn't believe that my intentions for bringing you here were purely about love, Brandon squeezed her in his arms, that's the only reason I'm here because I love you and I need you in my life.  
  
Brandon, it's just her lower lip trembled.  
  
he whispered against her mouth holding her in the water, Samantha, being without you is like drowning inside myself and that's a feeling I don't ever want to experience again, he confessed pulling her into a deeper embrace, I love you.  
  
I love you too, she blurted out laying her head against his shoulder as she hugged him, you infuriate me and you've turned my life around, but God help me, I do love you.   
  
Then trust that love you feel for me, he urged her, Trust your heart, Samantha.

Promise me, she whispered squeezing him tighter, promise me you'll never leave me again. Say you wont go away...  
  
I'm not going away, he promised kissing the top of her head, I won't leave you ever again, Samantha.  
  
I want to believe that. More than anything I want to believe we have a chance together, she whispered closing her eyes as she realized that life would never be the same for her again after today. There was no way she could go back to Salem and pretend that she didn't love Brandon. Despite the turmoil between them, he was still the one man who'd managed to capture her heart completely.

**Chapter 12**

Brandon paced around the room listening to the sounds of Samantha finishing up with drying her hair after their impromptu swim' after their latest confrontation with one another. While he'd planned on making very different use of their morning, he realized that to truly convince Samantha that his intentions were nothing but the best, he'd have to take things to another level and soon. While the kidnapping had gone down smoothly and he could see she still loved him as he loved her, there was still something missing, still something that he promised himself he'd get to before this day was over. His gaze cast over to the dresser across the room as he thought of what he'd kept inside, waiting for the right moment to share with her. Somehow, he reasoned as he noted the time once again, he would find the perfect moment. He could do this, he promised himself realizing it was time to take things to the next level in his quest to win her heart again.

******

Samantha finished with her lip gloss looking in the mirror at her own reflection as her lingering thoughts of Brandon washed over her. Somehow in the last couple of days she'd experienced a great many emotions ranging from anger to confusion, fury to the more powerful rage, to regret, but most importantly it had all taken her back to love again. She'd tried to move forward in her life, but there was no denying her heart. She was head over heels in love with Brandon Walker and she'd been that way for longer than she could imagine, only this time it seemed as though they were really doing this. They weren't buried in secrets and lies or under any false pretenses. He'd brought her here purely to show her he'd loved her. He hadn't given up on the hopes of a future between them and while she'd tried to convince herself that moving on with Lucas would help ease the pain of losing Brandon, she realized that her hopes of being with Brandon never faded. She still longed to be with him.  
  
she mouthed as a frown curled over her lips and she thought back to her husband to be. Sure, they'd had their share of problems, but he'd tried so hard to be what she'd wanted. She'd almost believed it could work, that was until their wedding day. Even before Brandon kidnapped her, she'd had her doubts, had her concerns about marrying the man who'd made her life hell for so very long. In the end Lucas had convinced her that their rage could transform somehow into love, that the anger and bitterness was based on more feeling, but now as she looked into the mirror staring at her own reflection, she thought of the woman she'd become with Lucas and the idea of returning to that part of herself terrified her. Could she bring herself to face Salem again? Could she face Lucas and reveal to him what had been troubling her all this time? Could she tell him that she'd never loved him? That she'd only been looking for security? So many questions filled her mind as she heard a faint tapping on the door interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Placing her hand on her abdomen as she drew in a slow breath, Samantha urged herself not to think of what was troubling her. Opening the door, she noticed the deep crimson colored bud before her as a smile touched over her lips.  
  
I come bearing gifts, Brandon confessed a sexy smile crossing over his handsome features as she opened the door further to accept the rose he'd offered her.  
  
In that case, she inhaled the sweet scent of the flower, you can come in.  
  
Actually, I was hoping that perhaps you were ready for the next installment of our adventure, Brandon confessed seeing the way her eyes lit up with excitement.  
  
You mean there's more? she questioned curiously.  
  
Much more, he nodded, but of course last night we were a tad bit distracted and then this morning, a sly grin swept over his features as his gaze lingered over her, causing a heat to rise from deep within her.  
  
It was another very welcome distraction, she admitted leisurely touching his chest with her index finger, one that would be well worth repeating  
  
Yes, it would be, Brandon nodded in agreement offering a playful kiss, but first we have an agenda this afternoon.  
  
Oh really? she questioned leaning into his chest, such as?  
  
Such as I want to continue where we started last night, Brandon noted the hint of mischief behind her eyes as his own thoughts lingered to the way it had felt to be with her, before that  
  
Darn and to think I was hoping I could tempt you into a repeat of earlier, she teased gently.  
  
Samantha, you can tempt me anytime, Brandon lifted her up off the ground raising her to his eye level before he dropped a quick kiss over her lips, however, if we stayed here, we'd miss out on the yacht and  


she gave him a puzzled expression, wait a second. Back upwhat yacht?  
  
The one that's docked and waiting for the two of us, he shrugged casually, I'd thought perhaps we could have a romantic cruise, just the two of us on the ocean enjoying all the romance that the tropic has to offer, but if you'd rather we just stay here and  
  
Not on your life, she shook her head determined as she took a step back, if you've got a yacht waiting for us, then what are we doing here? Brandon, come on adventure awaits us, she stepped past him eager to continue their day with one another.  
  
A laugh spilled over Brandon's features as he watched her leave him behind in the room. He heard her call out to him and another laugh erupted from within. You never change Samantha, he chuckled in mild amusement as he stepped over to the dresser opening the top drawer and pulling the small box out from within. He looked at it for a moment before opening the box to look at it's contents before adding, but I wouldn't want you to.  
  
Come on Brandon, he heard her call out to him.  
  
I'm on my way, he announced closing the box and tucking it into his pocket as he vowed that today would be the day that he would put the wheels of destiny into motion once again, only this time things would be as they always should've been with the two of them together at long last.

******

Are we almost there yet? Samantha questioned curiously as she looked over to Brandon,   
  
We're almost there, he laughed gently placing the car into park as he looked over at her, you're not excited in the least about this, are you?  
  
Well considering that you did kidnap me and all and since I am your hostage, she teased lightly, I suppose I'll have to go where you take me.  
  
And since it's a luxury yacht? he questioned seeing the idea of adventure stirring up inside of her.  
  
Just tell me that this is going to be as good as what we had happening yesterday, she searched his eyes, tell me that this is going to be even better perhaps.  
  
Oh I think it'll be much better, Brandon decided taking his keys out of the ignition as he threw her a sexy smile, although I do have a confession to make.  
  
What kind of confession, she questioned a puzzled expression on her face as he stepped out of the Jeep circling around to open the door for her as he extended his arm.  
  
Nothing too upsetting, Brandon paused contemplating his words, then again I suppose it's all in how you look at it.  
  
Look at what, she probed further as her gaze drifted to the yacht before them. Her jaw dropped as she looked over to him, Brandon, is that the one that we're going to  
  
he nodded wrapping his arms around her waist, you like?  
  
Like it, she repeated, Brandon, it's like a page out of a dream, she paused, although I did see the Titanic movie and if anything even remotely close to that happens  
  
Then I'll be your own personal lifeguard, Brandon promised her with a sexy smile, and beside Samantha, I have a feeling that this pleasure cruise will turn out to be something far more than either one of us anticipated.  
  
So you keep saying, she replied searching his dark, enchanting eyes, but then again, what's the confession you wanted to make?  
  
Well, it's about our day, he explained leading her up towards the yacht, you see I haven't exactly been forthcoming about our plans, Brandon continued as they began to climb aboard.  
  
How so?  
  
Well, the truth is we aren't going to be alone exactly, Brandon paused as a man approached them.  
  
Senor Walker, the small man greeted Brandon, Buenos tardes.  
  
Buenos tardes, Brandon greeted him in response.  
  
This must be the beautiful lady we've heard all about, the man turned his attention to Samantha, my she is far more beautiful than you'd let on, but then again I'm sure you just wanted to keep this treasure to yourself, the man reached out to Samantha kissing the top of her hand, I'm Ramon and if you need anything  
  
We've got it covered, Brandon offered gently sliding his arm around Samantha's waist protectively, however I was hoping you could tell me if that other favor I'd spoken with you about was in order.  
  
It's all set up on the deck, Ramon nodded at him, and if you need anything, anything at all, he turned his eyes to Samantha briefly, don't hesitate to ask.  
  
We'll be fine, Brandon offered once more.  
  
Excellente, I shall tell the captain we're ready to take off to our first stop, Ramon agreed leaving the two of them alone.  
  
Shall we? Brandon extended his arm out to her.  
  
We shall, Sami agreed accepting his arm as she looked around the lavish yacht, so when did you have time to arrange something like this?  
  
While you were sleeping, Brandon explained with a laugh, since you are quite the deep sleeper there.  
  
I am not, she huffed swatting at him, and besides by the time last night was over we'd both done well enough to keep us both rested for quite some time.  
  
It was quite a night, Brandon agreed thinking back to the passion between them, but then again being able to hold you, to make love to you, he offered an impromptu kiss, it's always been very enjoyable.  
  
Indeed it has, Sami agreed wrapping her arms around his neck as he dipped her and they shared another kiss.  
  
Excuse me, Ramon interrupted clearing his throat as Brandon and Samantha slowly pulled away from one another.  
  
What is it Ramon? Brandon questioned impatiently.  
  
I opened the champagne for you, Ramon grinned eagerly over at Sami once again.  
  
Thank you Ramon, Brandon smiled curtly, that will be all.  
  
Okay, okay, Ramon nodded again taking a step away from them before glancing over his shoulder every now and then to look at Sami.  
  
What is with him? Sami questioned curiously.  
  
I think I'm not the only one that's taken by you Samantha, Brandon explained simply, but in Ramon's case, it's too bad. You're with me now.  
  
I like the sound of that, she confessed eager to see what Brandon had in store for her.  
  
Good because I intend to keep it that way, however since the champagne is waiting, Brandon lead her along the deck, perhaps we should head on over there.  
  
Champagne seems quite extravagant for a day out on the water, Sami noted probing for information, perhaps there's something else on the agenda.  
  
There might be, Brandon winked at her, but first, he motioned to the table before them to where the champagne was chilled and waiting for them, how about a drink?  
  
I'd love one, Sami nodded watching as he moved towards the table pouring them both a glass. She looked out onto the ocean taking in the view as she could see Brandon's beach house in the distance. He really had gone out of his way to make this paradise for her and as she stood looking out over the water, she'd wondered how he'd managed to find such a place.  
  
It's like your own piece of paradise isn't it, Brandon interrupted her thoughts handing her the glass of champagne he'd poured for her.  
  
Indeed it is, she nodded sipping her drink, although I have to wonder how you wound up here.  
  
I needed a place to think, a place where my head wouldn't be so clouded and well, this place--the beach house, well, it called to me. Much like this yacht did, so I decided it was a worthwhile investment, Brandon shrugged his shoulders as a smile touched over his features, and seeing the look on your face, it paid off.  
  
Wait a second, Sami turned to give him a look, you're saying that you bought the beach house and this yacht we're on?  
  
Brandon nodded, I needed something to keep my busy since I couldn't be with the woman I loved and with the money, well, I'd had some set aside after Angela died  
  
You mean you had this kind of money all along and you didn't say anything until now? Sami shook her head unable to believe what she was hearing.  
  
I'm a simple man, Samantha, Brandon shrugged his shoulders, money doesn't mean much to me especially not when I can't be with the woman I loved. It was just means of a distraction and this play toy of mine and the house, well they were both intended for a purpose.  
  
And what purpose might that be? she raised a curious brow.  
  
To make each and every one of your dreams come true, he confessed touching her cheek tenderly, all I've ever wanted was a chance to do just that.  
  
So you bought a beach house and a yacht in the hopes of seducing me? Of winning me back again? she thought it over.  
  
That was part of the plan, Brandon confessed with a nod, although I was hoping that I'd have a bit more appeal than just the yacht alone. I was hoping that my charismatic personality might have drawn you back in somehow.  
  
Hmm, well there is something to be said about your personality and well about the house and now this yacht, she looked out onto the water again and shrugged her shoulders, although there is something to be said about a man with money  
  
Is there now, he leaned over the side of the railing watching the way the ocean breeze swept over her beautiful features giving off a glow as she stood beside him.  
  
Of course, she nodded throwing him a playful look, and while I think all of those things are very important, I'm afraid none of them are reason enough as to why I could possibly be interested in you.  
  
They aren't, are they? Brandon raised a curious brow.  
  
Nope, not in the least, she shook her head as a playful laugh erupted from her lips, in fact I'd have to say that if I had to pinpoint one thing about what I like about you, it would have to be the sex.  
  
The sex? Brandon gulped in response nearly choking on his champagne as he looked to her.  
  
she nodded again, Definitely the sex though maybe we could talk about the money here. That might be something worth my while, she teased again seeing the frown that crept over his features, yes, I think I'd like to get into that money issue.  
  
Now wait a second, he set his champagne glass down on the table top, what about the other stuff?  
  
Such as? she feigned innocence.  
  
You know the love and the romance, Brandon urged.  
  
Well those are so old fashioned and okay I suppose, she shrugged her shoulders trying to keep a straight face as she looked up at him, but when it gets back to being in your beach house with the promise of a fortune before me, well Id have to say that wins out every time. Everything else just seems to pale in comparison  
  
I'll give you pale, he tickled her sides causing her to erupt in laughter as she squirmed in his arms, admit it Samantha. You love me. You love everything about me especially in the way I love you.  
  
..I'll have to think about that one, she teased again as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
Admit it, you're crazy about me, he encouraged never giving up on the tickle torture.  
  
You're the one that's crazy about me, she informed him, you can't live without me. Admit it Brandon, you're the one whose addicted to me.  
  
Guilty as charged, Brandon replied with a nod, but can you blame me seeing as you are the most beautiful, amazing woman in the world?  
  
I like the sound of this. Go on, Sami encouraged him with a tiny laugh, I think I'm enjoying this.  
  
Alright then, since you asked, Brandon took in a breath reaching for her hand, I told you I'd go all the way to be with you and I meant that Samantha. I was going to wait until sunset and do this in a more traditional fashion, but I'm finding that nothing is traditional about you--about us. We did this once with all the romance and magic of everything being perfectly planned out, but maybe that's where we made the mistake. Maybe in all the planning and the attempts to do things the right way, we missed something along the way. This time I don't want to miss a thing. I don't want to miss a moment with you or to have another morning without you beside me. I want your face to be the last one I see every night when I fall asleep and for you to be the only woman I hold in my arms through the night. In the morning when I wake I want you beside me, to hold onto when the times are rough and when the times are going good. I want to be the man to share your hopes and dreams with you, the man who takes part in your schemes and encourages you along the way. I want to support you and be there for you, to give you that eternity that we'd promised one another a long time ago. Samantha, Brandon drew in a breath seeing the way her eyes widened as he lowered himself to his knee before her, I know that we have had a lot of water under the bridge between us and that this might seem sudden, but when we reached this point years ago I blew it and I don't want to blow it again. These past couple of days with you again, well they made me realize that being with you is the only place in this world where I feel as if I'm complete, as if I've finally found my heart, which is why I'm asking you if you would consider meeting me half way on this  
  
she gasped as he reached into his pocket withdrawing a box from within, is that what I think  
  
Samantha, I know that you were ready to marry Lucas, but it wasn't the kind of wedding or the life you wanted. We almost had it all together and I know if you give me another chance, then we can truly begin again. I've wanted to do this for so very long and now that you're here beside me, I don't want to lose you again. I love you Samantha Gene Brady and you are the only woman for me. I know that I don't deserve it and maybe it's asking a lot, but this time I want to do this right. I meant what I said when I said I was serious about going all the way to win your heart and being with you is what I want, he opened the box revealing the sparkling diamond ring that was within the box, Samantha, the reason I came back again was because I love you and I know that a life without you is one that I don't want to face. Sure I took you from your wedding, but only because if I let you go through with it, you'd be marrying the wrong man. You'd be pledging your life to someone who couldn't give you what you deserve, what you need, but I can give you that. I want to show you the life that you've only dreamt about because I know in my heart that the only man you should be marrying is me, which leads me to what I need to ask youwhat I brought you here to finally say after all this time  
  
Brandon, are you asking me to she trailed off unable to believe what she was hearing as tears pooled in her eyes.

Marry me Samantha, he reached for her hand, say you'll be mine and I promise you that all of our dreams of happiness will become a reality. This time we have the world ahead of us and we can make it all possible. Say you'll be mine.  


**To be continued..**.


	4. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve  
  
Brandon paced around the room listening to the sounds of Samantha finishing up with drying her hair after their impromptu 'swim' after their latest confrontation with one another. While he'd planned on making very different use of their morning, he realized that to truly convince Samantha that his intentions were nothing but the best, he'd have to take things to another level and soon. While the kidnapping had gone down smoothly and he could see she still loved him as he loved her, there was still something missing, still something that he promised himself he'd get to before this day was over. His gaze cast over to the dresser across the room as he thought of what he'd kept inside, waiting for the right moment to share with her. Somehow, he reasoned as he noted the time once again, he would find the perfect moment. He could do this, he promised himself realizing it was time to take things to the next level in his quest to win her heart again.  
  
******  
  
Samantha finished with her lip gloss looking in the mirror at her own reflection as her lingering thoughts of Brandon washed over her. Somehow in the last couple of days she'd experienced a great many emotions ranging from anger to confusion, fury to the more powerful rage, to regret, but most importantly it had all taken her back to love again. She'd tried to move forward in her life, but there was no denying her heart. She was head over heels in love with Brandon Walker and she'd been that way for longer than she could imagine, only this time it seemed as though they were really doing this. They weren't buried in secrets and lies or under any false pretenses. He'd brought her here purely to show her he'd loved her. He hadn't given up on the hopes of a future between them and while she'd tried to convince herself that moving on with Lucas would help ease the pain of losing Brandon, she realized that her hopes of being with Brandon never faded. She still longed to be with him.  
  
  
  
"Lucas," she mouthed as a frown curled over her lips and she thought back to her husband to be. Sure, they'd had their share of problems, but he'd tried so hard to be what she'd wanted. She'd almost believed it could work, that was until their wedding day. Even before Brandon kidnapped her, she'd had her doubts, had her concerns about marrying the man who'd made her life hell for so very long. In the end Lucas had convinced her that their rage could transform somehow into love, that the anger and bitterness was based on more feeling, but now as she looked into the mirror staring at her own reflection, she thought of the woman she'd become with Lucas and the idea of returning to that part of herself terrified her. Could she bring herself to face Salem again? Could she face Lucas and reveal to him what had been troubling her all this time? Could she tell him that she'd never loved him? That she'd only been looking for security? So many questions filled her mind as she heard a faint tapping on the door interrupting her thoughts.  
  
  
  
Placing her hand on her abdomen as she drew in a slow breath, Samantha urged herself not to think of what was troubling her. Opening the door, she noticed the deep crimson colored bud before her as a smile touched over her lips.  
  
  
  
"I come bearing gifts," Brandon confessed a sexy smile crossing over his handsome features as she opened the door further to accept the rose he'd offered her.  
  
  
  
"In that case," she inhaled the sweet scent of the flower, "you can come in."  
  
  
"Actually, I was hoping that perhaps you were ready for the next installment of our adventure," Brandon confessed seeing the way her eyes lit up with excitement.  
  
  
  
"You mean there's more?" she questioned curiously.  
  
  
  
"Much more," he nodded, "but of course last night we were a tad bit distracted and then this morning," a sly grin swept over his features as his gaze lingered over her, causing a heat to rise from deep within her.  
  
  
  
"It was another very welcome distraction," she admitted leisurely touching his chest with her index finger, "one that would be well worth repeating…"  
  
  
"Yes, it would be," Brandon nodded in agreement offering a playful kiss, "but first we have an agenda this afternoon."  
  
  
"Oh really?" she questioned leaning into his chest, "such as?"  
  
  
"Such as I want to continue where we started last night," Brandon noted the hint of mischief behind her eyes as his own thoughts lingered to the way it had felt to be with her, "before that…"  
  
  
"Darn and to think I was hoping I could tempt you into a repeat of earlier," she teased gently.  
  
  
  
"Samantha, you can tempt me anytime," Brandon lifted her up off the ground raising her to his eye level before he dropped a quick kiss over her lips, "however, if we stayed here, we'd miss out on the yacht and…."  
  
  
"Yacht," she gave him a puzzled expression, "wait a second. Back up…what yacht?"  
  
  
  
"The one that's docked and waiting for the two of us," he shrugged casually, "I'd thought perhaps we could have a romantic cruise, just the two of us on the ocean enjoying all the romance that the tropic has to offer, but if you'd rather we just stay here and…"  
  
  
"Not on your life," she shook her head determined as she took a step back, "if you've got a yacht waiting for us, then what are we doing here? Brandon, come on adventure awaits us," she stepped past him eager to continue their day with one another.  
  
  
  
A laugh spilled over Brandon's features as he watched her leave him behind in the room. He heard her call out to him and another laugh erupted from within. "You never change Samantha," he chuckled in mild amusement as he stepped over to the dresser opening the top drawer and pulling the small box out from within. He looked at it for a moment before opening the box to look at it's contents before adding, "but I wouldn't want you to."  
  
  
"Come on Brandon," he heard her call out to him.  
  
  
  
"I'm on my way," he announced closing the box and tucking it into his pocket as he vowed that today would be the day that he would put the wheels of destiny into motion once again, only this time things would be as they always should've been with the two of them together at long last.  
  
******  
  
"Are we almost there yet?" Samantha questioned curiously as she looked over to Brandon, "well?"  
  
  
"We're almost there," he laughed gently placing the car into park as he looked over at her, "you're not excited in the least about this, are you?"  
  
  
"Well considering that you did kidnap me and all and since I am your hostage," she teased lightly, "I suppose I'll have to go where you take me."  
  
  
"And since it's a luxury yacht?" he questioned seeing the idea of adventure stirring up inside of her.  
  
  
  
"Just tell me that this is going to be as good as what we had happening yesterday," she searched his eyes, "tell me that this is going to be even better perhaps."  
  
  
"Oh I think it'll be much better," Brandon decided taking his keys out of the ignition as he threw her a sexy smile, "although I do have a confession to make."  
  
  
"What kind of confession," she questioned a puzzled expression on her face as he stepped out of the Jeep circling around to open the door for her as he extended his arm.  
  
  
  
"Nothing too upsetting," Brandon paused contemplating his words, "then again I suppose it's all in how you look at it."  
  
  
"Look at what," she probed further as her gaze drifted to the yacht before them. Her jaw dropped as she looked over to him, "Brandon, is that the one that we're going to…?"  
  
  
"Yep," he nodded wrapping his arms around her waist, "you like?"  
  
  
"Like it," she repeated, "Brandon, it's like a page out of a dream," she paused, "although I did see the Titanic movie and if anything even remotely close to that happens…."  
  
  
"Then I'll be your own personal lifeguard," Brandon promised her with a sexy smile, "and beside Samantha, I have a feeling that this pleasure cruise will turn out to be something far more than either one of us anticipated."  
  
  
"So you keep saying," she replied searching his dark, enchanting eyes, "but then again, what's the confession you wanted to make?"  
  
  
"Well, it's about our day," he explained leading her up towards the yacht, "you see I haven't exactly been forthcoming about our plans," Brandon continued as they began to climb aboard.  
  
  
  
"How so?"  
  
  
"Well, the truth is we aren't going to be alone exactly," Brandon paused as a man approached them.  
  
  
  
"Senor Walker," the small man greeted Brandon, "Buenos tardes."  
  
  
"Buenos tardes," Brandon greeted him in response.  
  
  
  
"This must be the beautiful lady we've heard all about," the man turned his attention to Samantha, "my she is far more beautiful than you'd let on, but then again I'm sure you just wanted to keep this treasure to yourself," the man reached out to Samantha kissing the top of her hand, "I'm Ramon and if you need anything…"  
  
  
"We've got it covered," Brandon offered gently sliding his arm around Samantha's waist protectively, "however I was hoping you could tell me if that other favor I'd spoken with you about was in order."  
  
  
"It's all set up on the deck," Ramon nodded at him, "and if you need anything, anything at all," he turned his eyes to Samantha briefly, "don't hesitate to ask."  
  
  
  
"We'll be fine," Brandon offered once more.  
  
  
  
"Excellente, I shall tell the captain we're ready to take off to our first stop," Ramon agreed leaving the two of them alone.  
  
  
  
"Shall we?" Brandon extended his arm out to her.  
  
  
  
"We shall," Sami agreed accepting his arm as she looked around the lavish yacht, "so when did you have time to arrange something like this?"  
  
  
"While you were sleeping," Brandon explained with a laugh, "since you are quite the deep sleeper there."  
  
  
"I am not," she huffed swatting at him, "and besides by the time last night was over we'd both done well enough to keep us both rested for quite some time."  
  
  
"It was quite a night," Brandon agreed thinking back to the passion between them, "but then again being able to hold you, to make love to you," he offered an impromptu kiss, "it's always been very enjoyable."  
  
  
"Indeed it has," Sami agreed wrapping her arms around his neck as he dipped her and they shared another kiss.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me," Ramon interrupted clearing his throat as Brandon and Samantha slowly pulled away from one another.  
  
  
  
"What is it Ramon?" Brandon questioned impatiently.  
  
  
  
"I opened the champagne for you," Ramon grinned eagerly over at Sami once again.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Ramon," Brandon smiled curtly, "that will be all."  
  
  
"Okay, okay," Ramon nodded again taking a step away from them before glancing over his shoulder every now and then to look at Sami.  
  
  
  
"What is with him?" Sami questioned curiously.  
  
  
  
"I think I'm not the only one that's taken by you Samantha," Brandon explained simply, "but in Ramon's case, it's too bad. You're with me now."  
  
  
"I like the sound of that," she confessed eager to see what Brandon had in store for her.  
  
  
  
"Good because I intend to keep it that way, however since the champagne is waiting," Brandon lead her along the deck, "perhaps we should head on over there."  
  
  
"Champagne seems quite extravagant for a day out on the water," Sami noted probing for information, "perhaps there's something else on the agenda."  
  
  
"There might be," Brandon winked at her, "but first," he motioned to the table before them to where the champagne was chilled and waiting for them, "how about a drink?"  
  
  
"I'd love one," Sami nodded watching as he moved towards the table pouring them both a glass. She looked out onto the ocean taking in the view as she could see Brandon's beach house in the distance. He really had gone out of his way to make this paradise for her and as she stood looking out over the water, she'd wondered how he'd managed to find such a place.  
  
  
  
"It's like your own piece of paradise isn't it," Brandon interrupted her thoughts handing her the glass of champagne he'd poured for her.  
  
  
  
"Indeed it is," she nodded sipping her drink, "although I have to wonder how you wound up here."  
  
  
"I needed a place to think, a place where my head wouldn't be so clouded and well, this place--the beach house, well, it called to me. Much like this yacht did, so I decided it was a worthwhile investment," Brandon shrugged his shoulders as a smile touched over his features, "and seeing the look on your face, it paid off."  
  
  
"Wait a second," Sami turned to give him a look, "you're saying that you bought the beach house and this yacht we're on?"  
  
  
Brandon nodded, "I needed something to keep my busy since I couldn't be with the woman I loved and with the money, well, I'd had some set aside after Angela died…"  
  
  
  
"You mean you had this kind of money all along and you didn't say anything until now?" Sami shook her head unable to believe what she was hearing.  
  
  
  
"I'm a simple man, Samantha," Brandon shrugged his shoulders, "money doesn't mean much to me especially not when I can't be with the woman I loved. It was just means of a distraction and this play toy of mine and the house, well they were both intended for a purpose."  
  
  
"And what purpose might that be?" she raised a curious brow.  
  
  
  
"To make each and every one of your dreams come true," he confessed touching her cheek tenderly, "all I've ever wanted was a chance to do just that."  
  
  
"So you bought a beach house and a yacht in the hopes of seducing me? Of winning me back again?" she thought it over.  
  
  
  
"That was part of the plan," Brandon confessed with a nod, "although I was hoping that I'd have a bit more appeal than just the yacht alone. I was hoping that my charismatic personality might have drawn you back in somehow."  
  
  
"Hmm, well there is something to be said about your personality and well about the house and now this yacht," she looked out onto the water again and shrugged her shoulders, "although there is something to be said about a man with money…"  
  
  
"Is there now," he leaned over the side of the railing watching the way the ocean breeze swept over her beautiful features giving off a glow as she stood beside him.  
  
  
  
"Of course," she nodded throwing him a playful look, "and while I think all of those things are very important, I'm afraid none of them are reason enough as to why I could possibly be interested in you."  
  
  
"They aren't, are they?" Brandon raised a curious brow.  
  
  
  
"Nope, not in the least," she shook her head as a playful laugh erupted from her lips, "in fact I'd have to say that if I had to pinpoint one thing about what I like about you, it would have to be the sex."  
  
  
"The sex?" Brandon gulped in response nearly choking on his champagne as he looked to her.  
  
  
  
"Yep," she nodded again, "Definitely the sex though maybe we could talk about the money here. That might be something worth my while," she teased again seeing the frown that crept over his features, "yes, I think I'd like to get into that money issue."  
  
  
"Now wait a second," he set his champagne glass down on the table top, "what about the other stuff?"  
  
  
"Such as?" she feigned innocence.  
  
  
  
"You know the love and the romance," Brandon urged.  
  
  
  
"Well those are so old fashioned and okay I suppose," she shrugged her shoulders trying to keep a straight face as she looked up at him, "but when it gets back to being in your beach house with the promise of a fortune before me, well I'd have to say that wins out every time. Everything else just seems to pale in comparison…"  
  
  
"I'll give you pale," he tickled her sides causing her to erupt in laughter as she squirmed in his arms, "admit it Samantha. You love me. You love everything about me especially in the way I love you."  
  
  
  
"Hmm…..I'll have to think about that one," she teased again as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
  
  
"Admit it, you're crazy about me," he encouraged never giving up on the tickle torture.  
  
  
  
"You're the one that's crazy about me," she informed him, "you can't live without me. Admit it Brandon, you're the one whose addicted to me."  
  
  
"Guilty as charged," Brandon replied with a nod, "but can you blame me seeing as you are the most beautiful, amazing woman in the world?"  
  
  
  
"Hmm…I like the sound of this. Go on," Sami encouraged him with a tiny laugh, "I think I'm enjoying this."  
  
  
"Alright then, since you asked," Brandon took in a breath reaching for her hand, "I told you I'd go all the way to be with you and I meant that Samantha. I was going to wait until sunset and do this in a more traditional fashion, but I'm finding that nothing is traditional about you--about us. We did this once with all the romance and magic of everything being perfectly planned out, but maybe that's where we made the mistake. Maybe in all the planning and the attempts to do things the right way, we missed something along the way. This time I don't want to miss a thing. I don't want to miss a moment with you or to have another morning without you beside me. I want your face to be the last one I see every night when I fall asleep and for you to be the only woman I hold in my arms through the night. In the morning when I wake I want you beside me, to hold onto when the times are rough and when the times are going good. I want to be the man to share your hopes and dreams with you, the man who takes part in your schemes and encourages you along the way. I want to support you and be there for you, to give you that eternity that we'd promised one another a long time ago. Samantha," Brandon drew in a breath seeing the way her eyes widened as he lowered himself to his knee before her, "I know that we have had a lot of water under the bridge between us and that this might seem sudden, but when we reached this point years ago I blew it and I don't want to blow it again. These past couple of days with you again, well they made me realize that being with you is the only place in this world where I feel as if I'm complete, as if I've finally found my heart, which is why I'm asking you if you would consider meeting me half way on this…"  
  
  
"Brandon," she gasped as he reached into his pocket withdrawing a box from within, "is that what I think…"  
  
  
"Samantha, I know that you were ready to marry Lucas, but it wasn't the kind of wedding or the life you wanted. We almost had it all together and I know if you give me another chance, then we can truly begin again. I've wanted to do this for so very long and now that you're here beside me, I don't want to lose you again. I love you Samantha Gene Brady and you are the only woman for me. I know that I don't deserve it and maybe it's asking a lot, but this time I want to do this right. I meant what I said when I said I was serious about going all the way to win your heart and being with you is what I want," he opened the box revealing the sparkling diamond ring that was within the box, "Samantha, the reason I came back again was because I love you and I know that a life without you is one that I don't want to face. Sure I took you from your wedding, but only because if I let you go through with it, you'd be marrying the wrong man. You'd be pledging your life to someone who couldn't give you what you deserve, what you need, but I can give you that. I want to show you the life that you've only dreamt about because I know in my heart that the only man you should be marrying is me, which leads me to what I need to ask you…what I brought you here to finally say after all this time…"  
  
  
  
"Brandon, are you asking me to….." she trailed off unable to believe what she was hearing as tears pooled in her eyes.  
  
"Marry me Samantha," he reached for her hand, "say you'll be mine and I promise you that all of our dreams of happiness will become a reality. This time we have the world ahead of us and we can make it all possible. Say you'll be mine." 


	5. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
  
"Brandon, you want me to…" Samantha's eyes filled with tears as she looked to the ring in his hands.  
  
  
  
"Marry me," Brandon repeated seeing the emotions cross over her features, "I know that this might be a surprise considering, but I've never stopped loving you Samantha and in my heart I've always been committed to only you. You are my everything."  
  
  
"Oh Brandon," tears spilled down her cheeks, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes, yes, yes oh God yes I'll marry you," she reached out to him.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" he repeated seeing the look on her face as she nodded again.  
  
  
  
"Of course I'll marry you Brandon," Sami admitted in between sniffles, "believe it or not, this is all I've ever wanted--all I've ever dreamt about. Brandon, I love you and I've never stopped loving you. As much as I wanted to hate you for what you did to me, the truth is that I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about you and when I thought that I'd never see you again…"  
  
  
"Oh Samantha," Brandon slipped the ring over her finger before rising from the ground and sweeping her into his arms, "I love you," he kissed her eagerly, "you're everything to me and this time, this time I swear to you when I make you my bride it's going to be forever."  
  
  
"I want that," Sami confessed holding him tight as nothing else in the world matter but the moment between her and Brandon. While she'd wanted to be furious, to say that returning to the life in Salem with Lucas was what was best, she realized she couldn't hide from her heart. Brandon's proposal had been the thing that had brought her to life again and now in being with him, she didn't want any of it to end.  
  
  
  
"Samantha, I've waited so long for this moment, to have you back again, and I'm sorry I was so very wrong," he kissed her tenderly placing kiss after kiss upon her lips, over her cheekbones, her forehead, the tip of her nose as the weight of their emotions took over, "I was so lost without you and now…"  
  
  
"Now we'll never be apart again," she said lost in the fantasy world he'd created for her over the last couple of days, "Brandon, I waited so long for you to return and now," she looked to the ring he slipped on her finger, "Brandon, it's perfect. It's absolutely perfect."  
  
  
"I was hoping you'd feel that way Samantha," Brandon smiled overcome with emotion as he saw the happiness light up her features, "I swear to you that we'll have this wedding any way you want it, anything you want, it's yours…"  
  
  
"Brandon, I just want to be with you. I want…" she stopped herself as thoughts of Lucas rushed back to her, "Brandon, wait a second. I told Lucas that I'd marry him, that he and I…"  
  
  
"You don't love him, Samantha," Brandon reminded her, "You love me and you just agreed to marry me."  
  
  
"I know I did and I do want to marry you, but back in Salem Lucas believes that he and I have a future together, that we're going to be a family and…"  
  
  
"Lucas will have to get used to the way things are," Brandon interrupted matter of fact, "You weren't meant to spend your life with him. You and I were destined to be together Samantha because you're my one true love."  
  
  
"And you're mine Brandon," she leaned into his touch as his palm pressed over her cheek, "but Brandon, how am I going to explain this to Lucas? To my family and even to Will? They all believe I'm going to marry Lucas and now…" she shook her head, "now it's so complicated…"  
  
  
"It doesn't have to be," Brandon watched her step away from him as her thoughts returned to the life waiting for her in Salem.  
  
  
"Brandon, just think about that for a moment--really think about it," she sighed, "I was kidnapped on my wedding day, on the one time in my life when I was supposed to be committing myself to the man that loved me…"  
  
  
"And here you are promising to spend your life with the man you love," Brandon pointed out once more, "there's nothing wrong with following your heart, Samantha. You of all people should know that."  
  
  
"I do, but at the same time," she ran her fingers through her blonde hair, "what about Will? How am I ever going to explain to him that I'm going to leave his father and be with you? How can I tell him that I'm not going to be married to Lucas?"  
  
  
"Samantha, Will knows that you and Lucas aren't in love. He wouldn't want you two to be together when it isn't right for either one of you. He's a smart guy and he knows the importance of being happy…"  
  
  
"Brandon, I know that my son wants me to be happy, but I want that for him as well. Knowing that I left his father," she shook her head, "I can't even begin to imagine what this is doing to him. If he thinks that I've been kidnapped or worse that I just skipped town.."  
  
  
"Samantha, we already covered this," Brandon reached out to her, "I told you that Will knows you wouldn't abandon him. He knows that your leaving had nothing to do with him or your feelings about him. He knows that you're safe and that you love him very much."  
  
  
"But not enough to follow through with marrying his father, right?" Sami turned her eyes to him, "Brandon, I don't know how he's going to deal with that."  
  
  
"Well, if you really think it's going to upset him, why don't you ask him," Brandon shrugged his shoulders, "see what he has to say about the idea of you and I getting married."  
  
  
"Just like that?" she gave him a strange look, "and how would you propose I bring it out in the open? Just tell him that his father and I can't work it out, so I'm going to marry you since I love you and not Lucas?"  
  
  
"That sounds good to me," he nodded in response, "of course I'm sure when it comes up, it might be surprising for you to see his reaction. Will is a bit more perceptive than you give him credit for and you might find that he's already a step ahead of you…"  
  
  
"Oh please," Sami shook her head, "I'm sure the last thing Will is thinking right now is that you and I are on some private yacht where you just proposed to me."  
  
  
"He knows," Brandon admitted lowering his voice a bit.  
  
  
  
"What?" She blinked back at him, "what did you just say?"  
  
  
"I said that he knows, Samantha. Will knows that I brought you here and that I had the full intentions of proposing to you and making you my wife."  
  
  
  
"But how," she questioned shaking her head, "Brandon, you can't be serious."  
  
  
"I'm very serious," he replied bringing his arms around her slender waist, "I wouldn't have gone through all of this, if I'd thought it would hurt him. You know how much I care about him and I wanted him to be happy as well."  
  
  
"So you told my son that you were going to kidnap me and propose to me?" she questioned with wide eyes.  
  
  
  
Brandon nodded, "He and I had a long discussion about things and we both agreed that this was what was best for us all."  
  
  
"My son told you that kidnapping me on my wedding day was the best thing to do?" she shook her head, "somehow that doesn't seem right to me."  
  
  
"That wasn't his idea," Brandon confessed after a long pause, "but he wasn't against it when he heard about it. Look Samantha, I know that this might come as a surprise to you, but Will's been well aware of how miserable you've been. He's very in tune to both you and Lucas and the last thing he wants is for the two of you to be miserable. He wants you both to find the love and happiness that you deserve and he hopes that you give in to your heart."  
  
  
"My son said all that?"  
  
  
"Yes, he did and then some," Brandon contemplated his words as he realized the yacht was docking, "but if you don't believe me, and don't want to take my word for it, then hey you can ask him yourself."  
  
  
"Oh right," she shook her head, "I don't even know where I am and you're telling me to just call Will up out of the blue and get into a discussion about how I'm away and engaged to you."  
  
  
  
"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of you just talking to him about it right now," Brandon motioned towards the other side of the yacht as he reached for her hand, "Come here."  
  
  
"Brandon, just where do you…" she stopped mid-sentence as she realized the yacht had stopped and as she looked down to the docks, she noticed Will making his way up to the top of the boat. She looked to Brandon in confusion, so many emotions rushing over her as she blinked up at him, "but how?"  
  
  
"With us anything is possible," Brandon smiled at her knowingly, "even miracles."  
  
  
"Brandon, I don't know what to say I…" she stopped herself as Will rushed up to greet her.  
  
  
  
"Mom, Brandon," he greeted the both of them throwing his arms out to hug Sami.  
  
  
  
"Will," she embraced him seeing the smile over his features as she hugged him tighter, "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
"Brandon said that I could come and spend the day with you on his boat, but I had no idea it would be this big," Will looked around, "Brandon, is this really yours?"  
  
  
"Every part of it," Brandon nodded with a smile, "you like it?"  
  
  
"Definitely," Will nodded eagerly before looking to his mother, "so mom are you and Brandon going to get married for real this time?"  
  
  
"Well we'd talked about…" she paused looking up at Brandon briefly before turning to her son, "did you help Brandon plan all of this?"  
  
  
"Sort of," he shrugged his shoulders, "I wasn't sure you'd buy into it, but I figured it was worth a shot. He didn't have to tie you up to get you out of the church, did he?" Will paused a bit uncertain.  
  
  
  
"No, he didn't," Sami shook her head, "why?"  
  
  
"Well that was my idea at first, but I was hoping it wouldn't get to that," Will confessed after a moment, "I didn't want you mad at me for thinking up something like that," he hesitated, "you're not mad at me, are you?"  
  
  
"Of course I'm not mad at you, but I don't understand how you managed to help Brandon pull this off," she started thinking about the elaborate plans that had been made to get her out of Salem.  
  
  
  
"He wasn't alone on this one," another voice rose from the side of the yacht as Sami looked over to find Eric stepping onto the deck.  
  
  
  
"Eric," she gasped as he approached the trio, "I should've known."  
  
  
"Sami, I just couldn't let you marry Lucas," Eric confessed with a sigh, "I knew it was a mistake, but you wouldn't listen to me."  
  
  
"So you helped Brandon," she questioned putting the pieces of the puzzle together.  
  
  
  
"It was a bit of a group effort," Eric admitted as another laugh erupted from the side of the yacht.  
  
  
  
"And a difficult one at that," Nicole added climbing onto the yacht, "one that I didn't think had a snowball's chance in hell of working."  
  
  
"Nicole, what are you doing here," Sami frowned upon her entrance.  
  
  
  
"I invited Nikki here," Brandon offered stepping in beside Sami, "she and Eric played a great part in my getting you here in the first place so I thought it would be only fitting if they spent some of this time with us."  
  
  
"You mean she?" Sami looked over at Nicole, "no way. I don't buy it."  
  
  
"It's true," Nicole smiled sweetly at her, "when my brother decided that there was no getting over you, I decided to stop fighting the inevitable. Eric came to me a few months ago with this plan that he, Brandon and Roman cooked up and I figured, hey why not…I'm a sucker for romance when it gets down to it," she confessed as she stepped in beside Eric.  
  
  
  
"This is just," Sami shook her head taking it all in, "unbelievable."  
  
  
"I couldn't let you destroy yourself again," Eric explained to his sister, "I've watched you do it too many times in this lifetime already."  
  
  
"It's just I…" she looked to the group, "this is just so much to take in and…"  
  
  
"I know it's a bit overwhelming Samantha," Brandon offered reaching out to her, "but I love you and I couldn't lose you again."  
  
  
"I just…" she took in a breath, "I just don't know what to say."  
  
  
"Tell me that you're not marrying Lucas and I think we'll all be happy here," Eric piped in watching his sister closely.  
  
  
  
"Eric," she began before looking to her son, "Will, are you okay with the fact that your father and I won't be getting married?"  
  
  
"Do I even have to answer that one," Will gave her a disapproving look, "Look mom I love you and dad. I really do, but together you can make a guy's life miserable. You're both good people deep down, but you bring out the worst in one another."  
  
  
"We do not," Sami argued with him.  
  
  
  
"Yes," he gave her a pointed look, "you do and I just don't think I can deal with the rest of my life having you two at each other's throats. Besides, you both were getting married for all the wrong reasons. You both were trying to make me happy and in the end you weren't making yourselves happy," he explained matter of fact, "and besides I'm not a little kid anymore. I can see how the world works and the way I see it, you and dad being married is a mistake. I told him that too before I came here."  
  
  
"You mean Lucas knows you're here?" Sami's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
"He wasn't happy with how things turned out, but I tried to tell him it was for the best," Will offered simply, "Mom, I know how much you love Brandon and if you want to be with him, I'm okay with that. Really, I'm more than okay with that."  
  
  
"Will, I just want to give you a good life," Sami hugged him in her arms.  
  
  
  
"Mom, you have given me a good life," he reminded her, "you're a good mom and I love you. I'm always going to love you and I want you to have your dreams come true…especially the ones you have with Brandon."  
  
  
"But I thought…"  
  
  
"Mom, when Brandon left before I only said the things I said because I didn't want you to be upset any more than you already were," Will offered in response, "I didn't want you thinking that I was torn up about it because you were already in so much pain. I saw how hurt you were and I was angry. I didn't like what Brandon did in leaving like he did, but Brandon and I talked," Will looked up at Brandon, "and we've been friends for a while. He and I set the rules straight on how you deserve to be treated and he promised me that things won't be like they were before. This time you are going to be happy and that's all I've ever wanted for you mom. I want you to have some happiness in your life because I know that hasn't been something you've had in a long time. You gave up a lot in your life having me as young as you did and I want to see you enjoy some things in your life for a change," he confessed gently, "Mom, just do that for me. Just be happy."  
  
  
"I am happy," she hugged her son wondering how he'd grown up to be so wise, "you make me so proud to be your mother."  
  
  
"I love you mom," Will confessed as she held him, "you're a good mom."  
  
  
"And you're the best son in the whole world," she admitted keeping her arms wrapped around him as she looked to Brandon realizing that in a matter of days all of her dreams seemed to be finally coming true. With Brandon in her life again and Will in her arms, it seemed as if this day couldn't get any better. In this moment in time she realized that she had everything she'd ever wanted and needed right before her and this time she refused to ever let it slip away again. 


	6. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen  
  
"Brandon, come here," Will waved towards Brandon as Sami gave Brandon a thoughtful look.  
  
  
  
"Tell me something," Sami shook her head, "somehow I'm not going to get that private time we'd talked about earlier, am I?"  
  
  
"Good things come to those who wait," Brandon promised leaning down to kiss her with a playful wink before going off to discover the new adventure Will had uncovered in the ocean.  
  
  
  
Watching Brandon walk off towards her son, Sami felt a smile tug at her lips as she thought of how lucky she truly was. Life certainly had come full circle and now that she was reunited with Brandon and her son, it seemed perfect, almost too perfect as she felt a tapping on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"You know if you smile anymore I think I'm going to have to wonder who you are and what you did with my real sister," Eric teased gently as Sami threw him a scathing look, "ah, much better."  
  
  
"What's wrong with me being happy," she questioned the smile lifting over her lips once again.  
  
  
  
"Absolutely nothing," Eric hugged her gently, "because this is the only thing I've ever wanted for you Sami."  
  
  
"Eric, I still can't believe you played a hand in this or that you even dared to bring Nicole into it," her smile faded momentarily, "speaking of which, what is going on with that? What are you doing here with her?"  
  
  
"We wanted to see how things were going with Brandon," Eric shrugged his shoulders simply.  
  
  
  
"Eric, there's more to it than that," Sami searched his eyes, "please tell me that you aren't seeing that woman again...that you're not…"  
  
  
"Sami, I'm a grown up," Eric reminded her simply, "and you don't have to worry about me."  
  
  
"Oh right. It's Nicole Walker we're talking about and after all that she's done to me over the past years, I think that I have plenty of reason to…"  
  
  
  
"Sami," Eric interrupted, "look I know you and Nicole have some serious issues between you, but look at it this way. Think of how she felt with you being with Brandon, yet she pushed those feelings aside to make you both happy and you are happy, aren't you?"  
  
  
"Well yes, but…"  
  
  
"Then no buts," Eric offered, "let's just take the day for what it's worth and that's just a good day."  
  
  
"A good day," Sami mused with a carefree smile, "you know there haven't been many of those for me lately."  
  
"No there haven't," Eric shook his head as he looked over to Brandon and Will looking over the catch Will had made with his fishing pole, "but now is a chance to change all of that, to make things right in your life."  
  
  
"I want that," Sami confessed thinking to the last few years of her life, "all I've ever wanted was to be happy with someone who loved me, truly loved me and with Brandon I feel that way."  
  
  
"I know you've loved him for a very long time," Eric nodded simply, "which is why I couldn't allow you to make the biggest mistake of your life in marrying Lucas."  
  
  
"Lucas," Sami repeated with a sigh, "you know over the last few days I haven't thought much of him or how he must be feeling."  
  
  
"Why would you," Eric shrugged his shoulders with a scowl.  
  
  
  
"Because I almost married him Eric," Sami tossed her hair over her shoulder to look up at her brother, "I think that in itself says why I might have to worry about him."  
  
  
"Sami, you only almost married him because you were looking for a husband, any husband who might show the slightest bit of compassion for you and Will. You weren't looking at it as a situation where your heart was invested in it."  
  
  
"Still, Lucas did care about me and I'm sure he does still," Sami frowned once again, "I know what Will said, but I just don't believe that this doesn't bother him even the smallest bit."  
  
  
"Sami, did you hear your son? He said that he was helping in this kidnapping. He, Nicole, dad and I all felt that this was a mistake," Eric reminded her simply, "we didn't want you to ruin your life."  
  
  
"I wasn't going to ruin my life," she defended standing taller, "I am clearly capable of making my own decisions you know."  
  
  
  
"I'm well aware of this," Eric argued, "but then again looking at the ring that now sits on your finger, I'd say your heart has made another decision, now hasn't it?" he continued as she opened her mouth to reply, "one that wasn't available to you before we all played a hand in destiny."  
  
  
"Eric, it's not that simple," Sami tried to argue with him, "it's not like…"  
  
  
"Like what? Like you to be carefree and throw caution to the wind and follow your heart," he raised a skeptic brow, "Sami, you used to do that all the time. You went for what you wanted and you didn't give a damn about the path of those you trampled on in the process to get to what you wanted…"  
  
  
"And in doing that, I had all my family turn on me and I lost Brandon, so where was the payoff?" she countered with a frown.  
  
  
  
"Sami, do you love Brandon?"  
  
  
  
"Of course I do," she huffed at him, "how could you even ask something like that?"  
  
  
"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"  
  
  
"Well, yes, but…"  
  
  
"But what? If you want to be with him and you love him like you say you do, then what's the problem? What could be possibly holding you back from being with this man you love? The fact that you said yes to Lucas when you really wanted to be saying yes to Brandon?"  
  
  
"Eric," Sami frowned again, "once you put it that way, it doesn't sound right my worrying about Lucas."  
  
  
"No it doesn't," Eric shook his head, "and besides I can promise you that Lucas is just fine."  
  
  
"Why do you sound so convinced?" Sami lifted a curious brow.  
  
  
  
"Just trust me on this one," Eric offered with a cryptic smile, "Lucas is going to recover and then some from this blow to his ego."  
  
  
"You know Eric, why do I have the feeling that I'm not the only one with secrets lately…" Sami started as Will called out to her.  
  
  
  
"Mom, you have to see this fish. Look at it. It's huge," Will demanded her attention as she gave her brother one last curious look.  
  
  
  
"This will be continued," Sami informed him turning her attention to her son as she left her brother alone.  
  
  
  
"Not if I can help it," Eric murmured as Nicole returned to his side carrying a lemonade.  
  
  
  
"Something wrong?" she questioned curiously lifting her sunglasses from her forehead and putting them into place.  
  
  
  
"Not a thing," Eric accepted his drink, a smile on his face as he realized that everything was right, perfectly right for the first time in a long time.  
  
********  
  
"Hey beautiful," Brandon wrapped his arms around Sami as her gaze cast over the ocean surrounding them, "a penny for your thoughts."  
  
  
"You couldn't afford all that I have in my mind right now," Sami confessed throwing a gaze back at him over her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Hmm….well maybe we can work out some other kind of deal," Brandon persuaded dropping feathery light kisses over the back of her neck as the warmth of his breath sent tremors rushing over her every synapse.  
  
  
  
"Perhaps we could come to some kind of agreement," she murmured lost in the eloquence of his touch.  
  
  
  
"I was hoping you'd see it my way," he smiled against her skin before offering one soft kiss over the curve of her shoulder, "so are you having a nice time?"  
  
  
"Nice isn't the right word for it," Sami breathed closing her eyes as the ocean breeze swept over them, "it's more than that."  
  
  
"More," Brandon lifted a teasing brow, "well then I have been making quite an impression, haven't I?"  
  
  
"Just a little bit," she teased wrapping his arms around her as she leaned back into him, "I still don't know how you did it all though. I mean in having Will here, well you have no idea how much that meant to me."  
  
  
"I have a little idea," Brandon turned her in his arms urging her to face him as he touched her cheek, "and I'm glad it made you happy."  
  
  
"It did," she nodded in confession, "very happy. I was worried about my son and now that he's here…"  
  
  
"He's going to be alright Samantha," Brandon promised cupping her face in his hands, "we all are from now on."  
  
  
"How can you be so sure," Sami fluttered her eyes up at him seeing the confidence washed over his features.  
  
  
  
"Because I know my heart and I know yours," Brandon whispered leaning in towards her, "this is the beginning of that happily ever after you've always dreamt about."  
  
  
"Brandon," she placed her palm in the center of his chest stopping him from bridging the distance between them, "we've been in this position before. You do realize that right."  
  
  
"Of course I realize that, but last time we were younger and I was a hell of a lot stupider," Brandon offered with a teasing wink noticing that the smile hadn't arisen over her features. He gave her a thoughtful look before taking in a breath, "alright. Samantha, what's really bothering you?"  
  
  
"Nothing," she shrugged her shoulders, "everything…oh I don't know."  
  
  
"Well, that helps," he teased again before seeing that something was truly weighing on her mind, "okay, what's going on?"  
  
  
"I was just thinking about the last time we made our way towards the altar," Sami sighed in response, "we were both so excited and happy about it, but then at the last minute, something happened and you changed your mind and you left town faster than a blink of an eye."  
  
  
"I made a mistake, a huge one at that," Brandon offered in response.  
  
  
  
"Damn right you did," she gave him a scathing look, "one that I've had to live with since the moment you left. Brandon, you have no idea what I went through without you, the pain that I had to endure, the breakdowns I had to fight off…"  
  
  
"Samantha, I never, ever wanted you to experience that," Brandon brushed his thumb over her cheekbone, "I hated that I did that to you and if I could take it back…"  
  
  
"Brandon, we both know that neither one of us can take back the time we lost, but at the same time, what if something happens again that causes you to run away? You know that I'm not perfect and I'm not going to pretend that I'll ever be perfect. I mean here we are back where we left off and yet there is so much that we haven't talked about, haven't shared with one another."  
  
  
  
"Alright," Brandon nodded simply, "what's on your mind?"  
  
  
  
"Well for starters, how about the night you left," Sami urged taking in a breath, "let's talk about that."  
  
  
"Alright," he agreed, "where should we start?"  
  
  
"How about with what happened after you left," Sami decided taking a moment to brace herself for the conversation at hand.  
  
  
  
"Okay," Brandon nodded, "I know that I made a huge mistake that night. When I left town I didn't know what to do. I was so torn up inside with anger and rage at the world, at myself and as I said before I took it out on you and that was wrong. I should've stayed and fought for our love…for us…"  
  
  
"Yes, you should've," Sami took in a breath untangling herself from his arms as she looked out to the water again. A coolness swept over her as tears stung at her eyes, "you should've come back because I had so much to share with you, so much I wanted you there for."  
  
  
"Samantha, if I could've found a way, I would've…" Brandon began.  
  
  
  
"You just didn't want to," Sami closed her eyes thinking of the pain she'd experienced in losing him, "do you have any idea what happened to me when you left me?"  
  
  
"Samantha, I know that I screwed up and believe me if I could've been there with you, well, time and time I picked up the phone wanting to call you, to be with you again, but then I'd heard about you and Lucas and…"  
  
  
"And you what? You took the easy way out," she raised her voice in an accusatory tone, "do you have any idea what brought me back to Lucas? Why he and I found our way together to begin with?"  
  
  
"I never asked," Brandon confessed poignantly, "when Nikki told me that you two were together, I realized what a mistake I'd made and I tried not to ruin your life again because I thought you were happy."  
  
  
"I wasn't happy. I was miserable. I was so damned miserable about everything because I'd lost the man I loved and any chance of happiness that came along with it," Sami felt her lip tremble as the hurt from that time in her life came rushing forward, "Brandon, when you left town, I fell apart. I had an accident, one that turned my life around forever, one that even now holds up that wall between us."  
  
  
"Samantha, I don't understand," Brandon saw the tears behind her eyes as he reached out towards her, "I thought that we'd covered all of this, that we were both ready to move forward…"  
  
  
"Brandon, we can't move forward without you knowing the truth about the past," she blurted out painfully, "about why I turned to Lucas and why I was there with him when you left. Sure, you know I was marrying him because of what I wanted for Will. I didn't love him as you said, but you have no idea what he did for me when you were gone…what he really did…"  
  
  
"Then why don't you enlighten me," Brandon folded his arms in front of his chest hating to hear her talk about Lucas after all of the romantic time they'd shared with one another.  
  
  
  
"He was there for me during and after the accident," Sami took in a deep breath preparing to reveal the worst of it all to Brandon at long last, "he was there when I was lost inside myself."  
  
  
  
"Samantha, I'm grateful that he was there for you, but I should've been and if I could've found a way…"  
  
  
"You keep saying if you could've found a way, but Brandon the truth is that you didn't find a way and you weren't there when I lost it all," Sami's tears flooded down her face as her insecurities and fears rushed forward to the surface revealing the deeper sadness that filled her, "you weren't there when I was in the hospital, when I was hurt and needing you and when…"  
  
  
"When what," he questioned as tiny sobs overcame her, "Samantha," he reached out to her noticing she was trembling as he pulled her into his arms, "when what?"  
  
  
"When I lost our baby," she sobbed into his chest as the pain flooded over her once more, "Brandon, when you left town I was pregnant. I was going to have a baby, our baby, but just like with you, I couldn't hold onto the baby. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't hold on…" she confessed overcome with tears.  
  
  
  
"Samantha are you saying that…" Brandon blinked back as she looked up at him.  
  
  
  
"I was pregnant, Brandon," Sami explained in between sobs, "we were going to have that family we both wanted and we lost it. We had it all within our reach, but then it slipped away…it all slipped away," she trailed off lost in the heartbreak.  
  
  
  
"Oh Samantha," he hugged her tightly wanting to take her pain away as her secret heartbreak was revealed to him after all this time shedding new light on her reluctance to open up to him. Somehow in the arms of one another, it finally dawned in on them both that they'd lost far more than either had ever imagined and as Brandon held her in his arms taking in the news about their lost child, he wondered if he'd ever be able to make up for the pain that loving her and leaving her had caused.   
  
…to be continued… 


	7. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Brandon held onto Samantha long after her sobs died down. The sunlight had long tapered off as the night sky hung over the two lovers. As Brandon kept her safe and warm in his arms, his thoughts lingered to her startling confession and how he hadn't been there to help her through that time. Reaching out to her he lifted her chin to meet his gaze as her tear stained face caused his heart to ache. How he'd hated to see her cry and for her to experience this kind of pain.  
  
  
  
"Samantha," he broke his silence at long last, "I had no idea…"  
  
  
"Of course you didn't," she sniffled, "I didn't either until after you were gone. I wasn't aware of what was going on with me until you were so far out of my reach and I couldn't bring you back. However, when I found out it all started to make sense," she explained simply, "the eating binges I'd been going on and the mood swings. Brandon, they weren't just about my insecurities about the fact I believed Lexie was having your child…"  
  
  
"Samantha, I just wish," Brandon's words tapered off as he found himself at a loss and he hung his head down, "if only I'd known…"  
  
  
"Brandon, things just weren't how they should've been," she whispered choked up on emotion as he held her.  
  
  
  
"Samantha," he dropped down before her on his knees pressing his cheek against her abdomen as he thought of the moments and miracles that had slipped out of their hands, "I'm so, so sorry," his voice was shaken with emotion as he placed a tender kiss against her abdomen, "if only I could've seen it. If only I would've fought for us…"  
  
  
"Brandon," she looked down at him as he knelt before her, his arms wrapped around her tightly as a silence fell over him. She reached out to him urging him to look up at her as she saw the tears building behind his dark eyes.  
  
  
  
"I should've been there, Samantha," he blurted out unable to contain the raging emotions inside of him as she touched his face gently, "I should've stayed with you and never left. I should've been the man you needed, the man that wanted to love you and give you the world. Instead I caused your more heartbreak than I ever dreamt possible…"  
  
  
"No," she interrupted holding his face in her hands, "Brandon, that's just it. I didn't tell you about the baby to make you feel as though you failed me. I told you because I didn't want any secrets between us. I wanted you to understand," she confessed lowering down to his level as she met his sad eyes, "I needed you to know what happened, what truly has kept me locked up inside myself."  
  
  
"Samantha, this was something you never, ever should've had to face on your own," Brandon shook his head angry with the ways in which he'd failed her.  
  
  
  
"I wasn't completely alone," she confessed lightly as she felt her heart pounding in her chest by the look in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Of course not," Brandon sighed, "you had Lucas and Lucas was the man you needed when I abandoned you and our child. Lucas was man enough to be there for you and he cared for you when you needed someone to do just that. He was the kind of guy that you needed and yet he's the one that lost you once again after the pain I caused you."  
  
  
"Brandon…" she began seeing the pain behind his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Samantha, Lucas was there for you when I wasn't. He cared for you and loved you and now here I am bringing back all this pain again, bringing up reminders of what you lost--of what I took away from you…"  
  
  
"Losing your love was nearly the death of me," she blurted out holding his face in her hands, "and losing our baby, well I never imagined I'd live through that either."  
  
  
"But somehow you did," Brandon reached out to her brushing a strand of hair from her face, "with the help of Lucas."  
  
  
"Lucas was a wonderful shoulder for me," she nodded, "and I won't pretend that I don't care about him because I'd be lying to you if I said that I didn't."  
  
  
"I wouldn't expect you not to feel anything for him after what you've been through," Brandon sighed, "I just wish that I knew…that I…"  
  
  
"I know," she nodded as the weight of the world she'd carried inside of her all this time had finally been lifted with the truth, "Brandon, I wanted you to know--to tell you as soon as I found out, but with the accident," she shook her head as a shiver rushed over her, "there was so much damage and with the baby," she trailed off as tears overcame her once again, "I lost the baby soon after you were gone."  
  
  
"Samantha," Brandon began watching her lip quiver at the memory.  
  
  
  
"I found out that I was pregnant and felt that joy only long enough for the doctor's to tell me that my baby was gone," she blurted out lost in the memory, "but in that split second, I felt as if I had something worth fighting for. When I'd heard about the baby, I knew in my heart there was reason to keep on pushing forward, to keep going and it was in that split second that I felt hope," she paused thinking back to the moment in time in the hospital, "but it wasn't real. It wasn't meant to last and even now when you talk about happiness, well Brandon I know better. For me, happiness isn't a reality because as soon as it comes my way, it leaves in a blink of an eye."  
  
  
"Samantha, that's not true," Brandon argued with her, "this time…"  
  
  
"Why should this time be any different? How can it be any different for me when I wasn't able to hold onto our baby?" she challenged, "how can we be together now and really make it this time knowing that I failed you in one of the worst possible ways?"  
  
  
"Samantha, you didn't fail me," he argued with her, "I failed you and I let you down and I know that no matter what I do, I'll never, ever be able to make up for that, but maybe together we can find a way to make things right again. Maybe our returning to one another is a gift from an angel up in heaven that's watching over us," he reached out to take her hands in his, "maybe it's our angel up there watching down on up. Perhaps our child knows something more about the two of us than we're willing to see…"  
  
  
"Brandon, you can't mean that," she began doubtful.  
  
  
  
"Think about it Samantha," Brandon urged further, "after everything that's happened between us, nothing short of divine intervention could've worked to make this miracle happen between us," he touched her cheek gently, "and I know in my heart that we have a great many more miracles ahead of us."  
  
  
  
"Brandon, I want to believe that," she reached out to him, "I so want to believe that can happen for us."  
  
  
"Then believe Samantha," he whispered in a soothing tone pulling her into his arms as he held her close, "just believe."  
  
  
  
"I want that more than anything," she confessed cuddling in against his chest as he held her, "more than anything I want to believe that this curse that's hung over my head will be gone."  
  
  
"We'll find a way to change that, to change everything and give you the life you've always dreamt of."  
  
  
"It still won't bring my baby back," she hugged him, "that won't ever change for us Brandon."  
  
  
"No, it won't," he agreed sadly, "but we can move forward together. We can keep the memory of our child alive in our hearts and in our love. Samantha, I want to fix this, I want to find a way to make things right again."  
  
  
"Brandon, we've said this how many times in the past and how many times has it slipped away," she questioned looking down to the engagement ring on her finger, "we've gotten to this point and then it just falls apart."  
  
  
"This time it won't," he decided firmly, "in fact, the way I see it, we're not going to stay in this step much longer."  
  
  
"What do you mean," she questioned in confusion, "Brandon?"  
  
  
"I'm saying that I don't want us to be engaged like before," Brandon announced thinking it over as he saw worry cross over her features, "Samantha, this isn't really what I want for us. I don't want you to wonder about when the next brick is going to fall as you wait to become my wife. I want it all for us starting now. I want to marry you--to make you my wife as soon as possible."  
  
  
"You mean…" she paused taking in his words.  
  
  
  
"Samantha, I want us to do this as soon as we dock again," Brandon decided thinking about how long they'd waited to find happiness with one another, "I know that we have a lot to deal with and a lot that we can work out together over the years, but I don't want you to ever feel like your happiness with me is a passing phase. I don't want you to think that I'll be here for the moment and gone in the blink of an eye. Samantha, I'm in it for the long haul and I want to make you my wife right away."  
  
  
"Like tonight?" she blinked back at him.  
  
  
  
"I was thinking about in the morning," Brandon confessed enthusiastically, "we'll be stopping at a port just outside of Mexico and there is this chapel there. I spent a great deal of time in that place when I was trying to find myself and I know in my heart that there is the perfect spot for us to get married."  
  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
  
  
"Just like that," he nodded eagerly, "I can call in a few favors and by this time tomorrow we can be husband and wife."  
  
  
"You're really serious about this, aren't you," she searched his eyes.   
  
  
  
"I've never been more serious about anything in my life," Brandon confessed, "so what do you say? Will you marry me tomorrow?"  
  
  
"Brandon, it's well after midnight," she corrected noticing the way his eyes lit up as he spoke to her.  
  
  
  
"Fine, then marry me today," Brandon touched her face gently, "what do you say Samantha? Will you make both of our dreams come true and take the great risk on the road to happiness with me one last time?"  
  
  
"This is completely insane, and given the circumstances, well," she paused as she thought of how long she'd waited for this moment, "there's nothing more than I want than to be your wife by nightfall."  
  
  
"Then it's settled," Brandon hugged her in his arms, "by the time, you'll be Mrs. Samantha Walker and I promise you that it's a role that you'd better get very used to because I intend to keep you in that role for the rest of your life."  
  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," she blurted out kissing him tenderly as she felt the first real glimmer of hope after years of despair. Despite the years of heartbreak, perhaps this time things would finally lead to that happy ending for her. 


	8. Chapter 16

Samantha looked around the tiny chapel feeling her heart fill with anticipation as she realized this would be the place where she pledged her love to Brandon at long last. Nothing could take the thrill of this moment away from her as Brandon stepped in behind her wrapping his arms around her slender waist.  
  
  
  
"What do you think?" he questioned lazily bending down to kiss the back of her neck.  
  
  
  
"It's perfect," she smiled eagerly, "it's absolutely perfect."  
  
  
  
"I was hoping you'd like it," he replied turning her in his arms as his own sexy smile grazed over his handsome features.  
  
  
  
"I do," she nodded in response sliding her palm over the center of his chest, "Brandon, this place is exactly where I want to be when I let the world know that our love for one another is never ending."  
  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way," he leaned forward kissing her gently, "I love you Samantha and I want today to be one of the happiest days of your life."  
  
  
"It already is," she explained tipping up to kiss him once again as the sound of Will rushing into the church captured her attention.  
  
  
  
"Mom, hey have you seen what's out back?" he questioned his eyes wide with excitement, "It's like the coolest thing. The way that the ocean is and…"  
  
  
"Hold on a second," Sami urged a laugh spilling over her lips as she looked to her son, "take a breath."  
  
  
"I am taking a breath," he frowned in response, "I just want you to see something. It's beautiful out there and it's right off the water too…"  
  
  
"Alright," she took his hand throwing Brandon a knowing smile, "let's go see."  
  
  
"This way," Will lead her through the doors of the chapel out into the back.   
  
  
  
Samantha couldn't help but laugh as her son pulled her out into the garden behind the church revealing the quiet gazebo before them. A breath escaped Sami's lips as she took in the view of the water and the mountains in the distance all framed by the tiny, white gazebo before her. The ocean only added to the scene as Sami felt she'd stepped into one of those beautiful, exotic travel brochures.  
  
  
  
"You're right Will," she breathed taking in the beauty of the scene, "it's incredible."  
  
  
"That it is," Brandon added as he and Sami looked to one another both offering a knowing look the spoke at the same time.  
  
  
  
"Let's get married here," they both announced a laugh sweeping over the both of them as Will had helped them to find the perfect place to pledge their love to one another.  
  
  
  
"I'll talk to the priest inside," Brandon promised giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head before going back into the church to talk to those within as Sami admired the view before her once again knowing that very soon she was about to become Mrs. Brandon Walker and all of her dreams of happiness were about to come true.  
  
**********  
  
"You know I never thought I'd live to see the day when I'd just step aside and let my brother marry Sami Brady," Nicole wrinkled her nose as she looked up at her brother.  
  
  
  
"I never thought I'd live to see the day when you wouldn't fight me on it," Brandon noted winking down at her as she adjusted the flower in his lapel, "and by the way you're doing a great job in restraining yourself here."  
  
  
"I'd like to think I'm doing an excellent job," she smiled back at him sweetly, "considering that a short while ago with Sami was the last place I'd wanted you to be."  
  
  
"Things do have a way of changing for a reason, don't they," he offered with a simple smile, "as true love knows no barriers or limitations."  
  
  
"True love," Nicole couldn't help but laugh at his words, "now I know she's cast her spell over you completely. Who are you and what have you done to my brother?"  
  
  
"Nikki, I'm happy, really happy and from this moment on I'm certain that my life is only going to get better. I love Samantha and in loving her I've finally found my way home," he finished thinking about his bride to be as he realized that today would be the beginning of their happily ever after.  
  
**********  
  
Sami drew in a nervous breath as she looked to her reflection in the mirror. Somehow she'd always dreamt of this moment, but it had always evaded her. Now as she thought to the gazebo outside the church, it felt as though things were finally falling into place as she thought of Brandon waiting to become her husband. Sure there had been moments when it seemed that she'd never reach this point again, but now as she took in a nervous breath of anticipation, she realized that her heart's desire was about to become her greatest reality. There was a tapping at the door interrupting her thoughts as Sami looked into the mirror before her finding Eric stepping in from behind her.  
  
  
  
"This seems familiar," Eric winked at her.  
  
  
  
"So it does," she couldn't help but smile at him, "only this time I'm hoping that there's a much better ending."  
  
  
"That's the plan," Eric offered stepping in beside her, "Sami, you look incredible."  
  
  
"I feel incredible," she confessed bringing her hand over the center of her stomach, "I'm so nervous, but in a good way."  
  
  
"This really is the right thing," Eric eyed her closely, "you believe that, don't you?"  
  
  
"With all of my heart," she nodded eagerly, "I love Brandon and with him and Will is the only place I'd ever want to be."  
  
  
"Then let's go make it happen," Eric extended his arm out to her leading her one step closer to destiny as they exited the small dressing room at the back of the church.  
  
**********  
  
Brandon stood at the end of the gazebo, next to the priest as he looked down at Will. Will was smiling brightly as Brandon winked at him and the music began. Silence fell over the group as Brandon turned his eyes to the end of the rose garden seeing Samantha as a stunning vision before him. She was a vision of beauty as she held Eric's arm and with each step she made closer towards Brandon, he realized that he would never love her more than he did in this moment as they were about to pledge their love to one another. His heart filled with love for her as a smile filled his handsome features. This was the moment and he was with the one and only woman who'd ever truly reached him. He was about to spend forever with Samantha Gene Brady and life couldn't be any better that much he was certain of.  
  
  
  
Sami smiled brightly unable to stop smiling as Eric lead her down the garden isle. Now as she saw Brandon in his tuxedo, she felt her heart swell with love for the man before her and she knew in an instant that this was the eternity she was meant to share with him. They'd finally grabbed the reigns on destiny and taken it full force as this day was about their love, their happily ever after. As Sami reached the foot of the gazebo, Eric helped her up the step as she moved in beside Brandon. Eric and Brandon exchanged nods before Brandon reached out to her, mouthing the words I love you as she realized this dream was finally happening for her.  
  
  
  
"Shall we begin," the priest questioned as Sami turned towards him nodding eagerly.  
  
  
  
"Yes," she blurted out excitedly as a chorus of laughter came from Will, Eric and Nicole. Realizing she'd let her enthusiasm get the best of her, she finally nodded.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I think we'd both like that," Brandon let out a tiny chuckle as he held her hand in his and the priest began."  
  
  
  
"Dear family and friends, you have been asked to be here today to share in the celebration of Brandon and Samantha's and to bear witness to their vows, as they join in the eternal bond of marriage," the priest began as Sami's mind was swimming with notions about what was to come. She'd missed some of his words as he looked to her expectantly.  
  
  
  
"Oh," she turned to Brandon realizing it must've been time to exchange their vows.  
  
  
  
"Samantha," he reached for her hand taking it in his own and lifting it to his lips to place a tender kiss upon the top of it, "from the moment I met you, I knew in my heart there would never be another who would touch me the way you do. There would never be another woman who could reach me in my darkest hour and make me want to try the way that I do when I'm with you. You taught me how to let go of my anger and how to love--something I never dreamt possible before and now as I stand here before God and before our family pledging my eternal love to you, I want you to know just how much it is you mean to me. Samantha, you are my angel and before you try to stop me by saying that you are anything but an angel, in my eyes you're everything I could ever ask for. You are the woman of my dreams, the voice in my head that leads me down the path towards happily ever after. When I'm with you, I lose sight of all the trivial things in my life as all that matters is being with you and sharing your joys and sorrows with you. While I know that the road to this moment between us has been paved with sadness and small joys along the way, I swear to you that whatever our future holds in store for us, I will always be there for you, holding you, supporting you and loving you to the fullest of my ability. You are my everything, my one true love and for that I give onto you everything that I am and everything I'll ever be. I love you Samantha," he finished squeezing her hand gently as the tears spilled down her cheeks. Reaching out he wiped a tear from her face as she leaned into his touch.  
  
  
  
"Oh Brandon," she sniffled as he touched her, "I have waited for eternity hoping to find someone who would look at me and love me the way you do. Time and time again I thought I'd found happiness in my life, but I was wrong--so very wrong as I didn't know true happiness until you stepped into my life. You taught me that I was beautiful and the kind of woman that didn't have to hide behind the shadows of what everyone wanted her to be. You accepted me as I was and you loved me, flaws and all. Even now as I stand her before our family and before God, I know that there will never be another man who reaches me in the ways you do. You taught me how to love, how to grow up and most of all how to accept the love that was meant for me in this world. With you I know that I've found my home and I don't ever want to be lost again."  
  
  
"You won't ever have to be," Brandon promised leaning down to kiss her gently.  
  
  
  
"We haven't gotten to that part yet," the priest laughed lightly as Will rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Oh brother," he groaned as Eric nudged him.  
  
  
  
"Sorry," Brandon apologized looking to the priest.  
  
  
  
"It's quite alright," the priest smiled at them, "now for the rings…"  
  
  
"Ah, that's my cue," Will stepped up holding out the rings to them, "See I didn't forget."  
  
  
"No you didn't," Sami smiled at her son feeling a sense of pride wash over her as he too looked happy with how things had turned out. Watching as Brandon reached for the ring, she drew in a breath realizing this was really happening for her.   
  
  
  
"Samantha," Brandon spoke as he held the ring to her finger, "I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed. "  
  
  
  
"Oh Brandon," she sniffled her voice shaking with emotions as she found herself unable to hold back her tears of joy as she accepted the ring that Will offered her before she drew in a nervous breath holding it against Brandon's finger, "I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
  
  
"In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit," the priest began with a smile looking out among their small wedding party, "Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. Brandon, you may kiss your bride," he finished as Brandon took her into his arms.  
  
  
  
"With pleasure," Brandon whispered holding Samantha close to him as he leaned in towards her, "I love you, Mrs. Walker."  
  
  
"I love you too, Mr. Walker," she replied enthusiastically as he swept her into his arms offering up a sweet, tantalizing kiss for their first time as husband and wife. 


End file.
